Les Drôles de Dames
by Ambrazka
Summary: Hermione, Ginny et Kit forment un trio de choc qui joue au chat et à la souris avec l'espion infiltré à Poudlard.Mais jusqu'où cette histoire va-elle les mener, sinon droit dans la gueule de Lord Voldemort?HGDM GWHP
1. Un espion au chateau

Chères lecteurs qui passent par ma fic, BIENVENU ! ! ! C'est ma première, alors soyez pas trop durs ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Je tiens juste à prévenir, pour les inconditionnels, que si j'ai mis cette fic sous Draco/Hermione, c'est pas pour des prunes ! ! ! Mais il va falloir être patients, le temps que le contexte se mette en place… Je peux vous dire en tout cas, uniquement si cette fic intéresse, que le scénario classique de : Draco chope Hermione dans un couloir et l'embrasse pour se venger, etc, etc… ne sera pas d'actualité ! Plutôt le contraire… Lisez, et vous saurez ! ! ! Bonne lecture !

****

Chapitre premier :

Un espion au château

" Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté notre petit accord. J'espère que l'année vous sera favorable, et je suis sûr que vous ferez du bon travail. Mais ne révélez à personne votre statut avant de m'avoir informé au préalable de vos intentions. Je crois que l'on s'est tout dit. Et une dernière petite chose, à condition de ne pas vous faire remarquer, vous avez les pleins pouvoirs dans cette école. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre, libre à vous de montrer la personnalité qui vous sied le mieux. Sur ce, bonne chance. "

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger entraient tout les trois en 6ème année d'étude, après des vacances mouvementées. Harry avait passé tout l'été chez ses adorables tuteurs, avec son Dudly chéri. Il avait passé le temps à ressasser la mort de son parrain et la Prophétie. Il sentait que cette nouvelle année à Poudlard n'allait pas voir l'accomplissement de celle-ci, mais sans pour autant être sûr qu'elle serait dénudée de tout intérêt… Sirius lui manquait énormément, mais il s'était juré de le venger… Et il savait pertinemment que son parrain n'aurait pas voulu qu'il se laisse abattre. Il avait décidé de passer une année des plus joyeuse, en ayant bien l'intention de profiter.

Ron, quant à lui, n'avait pas eu des vacances très passionnantes. Elles se résumaient d'ailleurs en quelques lignes : grasse mat', déjeuner, Quiditch, dîner et les bêtise habituelles avec Fred et George, qui étaient revenus chez eux les bras remplis de cadeaux, leur boutique faisant un ravage. Ils étaient désormais les jumeaux les plus connus, et les plus craints par Rusard ( il s'imaginait déjà le nombre incalculable de bêtises venues de leur magasin qui allait entacher l'enceinte de Poudlard, le pauvre ! Quelques nuits blanches en perspective !) . Puis Hermione pour qui l'été était synonyme de connaissance… N'ayant quasiment pas aperçu la lumière du jour, elle avait accumulé des informations à s'en faire exploser la tête, à son plus grand bonheur bien sûr !

Nos trois comparses étaient en train de se raconter ces derniers détails, lorsqu'ils entendirent le PoudlardExpress pousser son hurlement annuel, après quelques chaleureux aux revoirs, ils montèrent à bord et s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide. Harry s'était toujours demandé comment tout Poudlard pouvait se contenir dans le train, si grand soit-il. Il soupçonnait Dumbledor d'être derrière tout ça…

" Enfin installés! " s'exclama ce dernier en observant ses deux compagnons affalés sur la banquette.

Ron avait toujours autant de taches de rousseur qu'avant, il semblait même que cela s'empirait chaque année… Hermione était pour sa part de plus en plus resplendissante, une beauté froide, intouchable, comme celles que l'on grave sur du papier glacé, ses cheveux pour une fois maîtrisés et son visage légèrement maquillé, et Harry pensa qu'il allait devoir redoubler d'attention pour qu'aucun crétin mal intentionné ne vienne l'embêter.

" Je me demande où est passée Ginny, Ron, " dit Hermione en levant le nez de " Secret de la nuit ".

" Je n'en sais rien, " avoua l'intéressé. " Je l'ai vu embrasser nos parents lorsqu'on est arrivés à KingCross, puis elle s'est éclipsée…Tu la verra bien au château de toute façon. Mais j'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce qu'elle trafique ! "

" On parle de moi ? "

La voix de la jeune fille résonna comme du cristal dans le compartiment. Ginny aussi avait changé. On aurait presque pu la comparer à Laetitia Casta, sans toutes ses taches de rousseur. Elle adorait rire, et mettait toujours de la bonne humeur où elle passait. Elle aurait été parfaite dans le rôle de Lady Di, princesse au grand cœur. Harry se dit que si Ron ne faisait pas assez attention, il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir très longtemps…

" Ginny ! " s'exclama le compartiment.

" Où était-tu passée ? " lui demanda Ron d'un regard réprobateur et inquisiteur.

" Oh, quelque part par là… " elle fit un ample geste qui pouvait désigner un endroit situé un peu partout.

Elle alla s'asseoir entre Harry et Ron et fit un imperceptible hochement de tête en direction d'Hermione qui l'observait. Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

" Alors Harry, vacances catastrophiques ? " demanda Ginny en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

Depuis l'année dernière, elle avait totalement changé d'attitude envers lui. La petite amoureuse s'était éclipsée pour laisser la place à une jeune fille sûre d'elle. Il n'empêche qu'elle aurait été au comble du bonheur si un jour celui-ci se serait décidé à l'inviter à sortir.

" La routine, " dit-il un sourire triste aux lèvres. " Heureusement qu'ils ne savaient pas pour la mort de Sirius, j'ai fait un peu de chantage et ils m'ont permis de laisser sortir Hedwige la nuit. Malheureusement pour Ron et Hermione, les pauvre ont été obligés de répondre à toutes mes lettres. "

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

" Et toi ? "

" Avec papa et maman dans l'Ordre, ils n'étaient pas présents très souvent. On s'est inquiété de les voir si loin si souvent, mais ils nous ont assurés qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Même si c'est un très gros mensonge, on s'y est accrochés et on a profité un max…De l'été, je veux dire. Fred et George ont passé des heures à nettoyer la maison après les testes. Ca va faire le bonheur de Rusard… "

Elle avait une étincelle de malice au fond des yeux que Harry connaissait bien pour l'avoir déjà vu chez Fred et George. Ginny allait mettre de l'ambiance au château !

" Tu nous prépare quelque chose ? " demanda Hermione en se tournant vers son amie, prête à rappeler son rôle de préfète.

Ron savait qu'Hermione chercherait du soutient vers lui, mais il ne pouvait imaginer interdire à Ginny tout ce que l'école attendait, Harry et lui les premiers.

" Mais que va tu imaginer ?!? Je raconte simplement mes vacances, c'est tout ! " s'exclama-t-elle, une pointe d'innocence dans la voix.

" Je t'ai à l'œil toi ! " la prévint Hermione, avant que toutes deux partent dans un fou rire.

Hermione piqua du nez dans son livre alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée une silhouette imposante se découpa dans l'encadrement.

" Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici, Malfoy ? " demanda Harry en l'observant.

" Je vois que le trio des trois zéros s'agrandit ! Il vous faudra bientôt un badge pour vous reconnaître… Au pardon, vous n'en avez pas besoin, vous êtes si reconnaissables… "

" Je vois que même après certains événements, tu ne tiens toujours pas ta langue comme tu devrais. "

" Ferme-la, Potter. Je continue ma vie comme je l'entend ! "

Une pointe d'amertume se dessina dans sa voix.

" Tu nous fais chier, Malfoy ! " Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête de son bouquin, elle avait dit ça d'une voix très calme, elle tenait sa baguette à la main et prononça une formule qui eut pour effet de claquer la porte au nez de Malfoy et de la verrouiller. Elle rangea sa baguette tout aussi calmement et reprit sa lecture. Tous les autre la regardèrent, bouche bée, alors que Malfoy pestait et jurait de se venger, avant de prendre ses cliques et ses claques.

" Euh, Hermione ? " demanda Ron alors que la désignée croisa son regard, " Tu viens de faire de la magie pour punir quelqu'un, et tu n'en fais pas un plat ? Là, je te suis plus… "

" Il y avait entrave à la libre circulation des passagers dans le compartiment et insulte envers préfet, ce sons deux actes qui nécessitent une intervention, d'après le code bien sûre ! Tu devrais d'ailleurs le connaître, ce code… Et j'en ai marre de me faire marcher sur les pieds par cet imbécile…Je rêve de le frapper une deuxième fois, celle de la troisième année était un peu molle… "

Et elle cessa de prêter attention au regard de Ron.

Les discutions continuèrent longtemps, alors que Ron et Hermione s'absentaient régulièrement pour remplir leurs devoirs de préfets. Ils ne croisèrent plus Malfoy, et le soupçonnèrent de préparer quelque chose, mais comme n'ayant pas de preuves à l'appuis ils se contentèrent de signaler sa non-présence. Enfin, la locomotive fit signe de ralentir, et s'arrêta. Tous les élèves qui avaient pris le temps de se changer, se jetèrent dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se retrouvèrent happés par le flot et eurent à peine le temps de saluer Hagrid au passage. Ils entrèrent dans un carrosse, Harry ne prêtant aucune attention aux étranges chevaux. La carriole s'ébranla et partit en direction de Poudlard. Harry observait le château, trop heureux de retrouver ses grands couloirs, sa salle commune, les profs, et surtout le terrain de Quidditch.

" Tu m'as manqué… "murmura t'il en observant ses larges fenêtres sombres ou éclairées.

Tout se passa ensuite comme les années précédentes, la cérémonie de répartition touchait à sa fin, alors que les élèves, répartis autour des quatre tables de la Grande salle, mourraient de faim. Lorsque le dernier élève fut envoyé dans sa maison, tous les visages se tournèrent vers le banquet. Mais lorsque, à la surprise générale, le directeur se leva en réclamant l'attention, tout le monde se renfrogna en maugréant que le discours, c'était APRES le repas…

" Chères élèves, ceci n'est pas le discours de bienvenue, aussi serai-je bref. "

Il fit un signe à une personne se tenant en retrait. Celle-ci s'avança, et tout le monde put remarquer la beauté sauvage de cette jeune fille. Du même âge que les sixièmes années, elle semblait avoir une maturité et une aisance naturelle. Elle avait tout d'une panthère, magnifique et terrifiante créature, des cheveux d'un noir aux reflets bleus jusqu'au yeux d'un vert magique et profond.

" Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes, mais cette année nous allons accepter cette jeune personne, qui nous viens de Beauxbâtons, et sa maison va lui être désignée. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil. "

La jeune fille s'avançait d'un pas rapide, gracieux et sûr, vers le Choixpeau. Elle le plaça sur sa tête avec un mouvement précis et attendit le verdict.

" GRIFFONDOR ! " hurla celui-ci quelques instants plus tard.

La table des lions s'ébranla avec force, alors qu'elle s'avançait dans leurs direction. Elle fit un rapide sourire à l'assemblée et alla s'asseoir dans un coin. Le calme revenu, le banquet commença. Harry pensa que cette année, entre Ginny, Hermione et cette inconnue, la gente masculine de Poudlard, mais surtout des Griffondor, allait être malmenée…

" La nouvelle a l'air très timide ! " disait Hermione alors que Harry reprenait le cours de la conversation.

" Mais en tout cas, c'est un canon, " remarqua Ron en l'observant à la dérobée.

" Dans quelques jours elle se sera habituée à l'ambiance générale, d'ici la laissons là tranquille… " suggéra Harry.

" Tu as raison, ça doit déjà être assez difficile comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter, " concéda Hermione en tournant son attention vers autre chose.

La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur générale, puis vint le discours officiel de Dumbledore.

" Mes très chères élèves, l'année dernière a été très mouvementée, je ne reviendrais pas dessus mais sachez que celle qui se prépare le sera moins. Par moins, ne veux pas dire que tout danger est écarté, seulement que l'école ne subira plus les assauts du Ministère. Je dois toutefois vous rappelez, même si cela ne m'enchante guère, que la guerre est ouverte, ne l'oubliez pas ! C'est pourquoi de nouveaux règlements ont été promulgués. Chacun de vous recevra un papier avec ce règlement. Sur ce, passez une bonne année et travaillez bien ! "

La salle se sentit obligée d'applaudir, même si le directeur avait quelque peu refroidi l'ambiance. Puis vint l'heure où les préfets durent accompagner les premières années, et tous le monde suivit le mouvement en direction des salle communes. Lorsque tous les élèves furent à destination, la bonne humeur reprit le dessus sur les paroles de Dumbledore. Après quelques discussions animées, les Gryffondor montèrent peu à peu dans leur dortoir. Une nouvelle année à Poudlard allait commencer, et personne ne voulait être fatigué. Mais cette nuit-là, trois personnes restèrent éveillées…

A/N : Et tadam ! Alors, alors ? ? ? J'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait envoyer des reviews, quelqu'un me fait la démo ? ? ?


	2. Plus loin que les apparences

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Pour information, je n'ai lu qu'une fois le tome 5 de Harry Potter, je sais honte à moi (circonstances atténuantes : j'ai été super méga prises et j'ai pas eu le temps de le relire !), et j'ai tellement aimer que je l'ai lu trop vite... Et quand je lis un bouquin trop  
vite, je retient pas tout... Exemple : l'équipe de Quidditch, je suis pas  
sûre qu'en sixième année il ne reste que Harry, Ron et Ginny... Alors si  
quelques détails ne collent pas, merci de me le faire savoir ! Bonne  
lecture ! ! !  
  
Chapitre deuxième :  
  
Plus loin que les apparences  
  
Pour la première nuit à Poudlard, trois personnes restèrent éveillées. Hermione et Ginny discutèrent très tard, et lorsqu elles se décidèrent pour aller se coucher, elles aperçurent un léger mouvement au coin du feu. En  
s'approchant plus près, elles remarquèrent la nouvelle, assise dans un fauteuil, qui observait le brasier. En décidant de profiter de l'occasion,  
elles firent remarquer leur présence.  
  
« Hum,hum... » toussota Hermione.  
  
Elle tourna la tête et leur sourit.  
  
« Bonsoir. Vous n'allez pas dormir, il est tard ? »  
  
« En fait, on voulais faire ta connaissance... »  
  
« Vous voulez parler un moment ? » demanda t'elle en désignant deux sièges.  
  
« Volontiers ! » répondirent les deux amies.  
  
Hermione pris la parole :  
  
« On pensait que comme ce soir tu n'as parler à personne, tu serait contente de te faire des connaissances. Moi c'est Hermione et elle, c'est  
Ginny. »  
  
« Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je m'appelle Kitiara. Elle sourit a nouveau et les observa. Je suis d'un naturel très solitaire, peu de gens  
retiennent mon attention, et ce soir, il y avait un nombre restreins  
d'individus brillant d'intelligence...Mais j'ai remarquer que vous faites parties de ces personnes ! Si je vous dis ça, c'est pour que vous ne vous  
fassiez pas une fausse idée de moi. »  
  
« C'est vrai qu'on pensait que tu était timide... »  
  
« Oh non, ne vous méprenez pas ! »  
  
« Je suis désolée... »  
  
« Il ne faut pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Et je suis contente de pouvoir vous parler. J'avais entendu des histoires sur Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et toi, Hermione Granger. Je voulais te demander de les confirmer, car certaines  
paraissent insolites ! » Elle rit.  
  
« Je pense que les gens ont déformés la vérité ! C'est ce qu'ils font très  
souvent... Mais je t'écoute, vas-y ! »  
  
Et les trois jeune fille passèrent la nuit à se remémorer les aventures des  
années précédentes, passant du rire aux larmes. Cette nuit là, un autre  
trio se forma, composé des trois plus belle et intelligentes filles de Poudlard. Kitiara ne parla pas d'elle, mais apprécia les conversations en y prenant part. Le lendemain matin, Harry fut le premier levé, et lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle commune, il eut la drôle de surprise de voir les  
trois filles affalées chacune sur un fauteuil. Se disant qu'il fallait mieux les réveiller, il s'approcha à pas de loup d'Hermione et la réveilla  
avec beaucoup de douceur.  
  
« Debout, ma grande. C'est l'heure de se réveiller. Tu ne voudrais quand  
même pas arriver en retard à ton premier cours de l'année ? »  
  
Ce dernier argument eut sur elle l'effet escompter : elle se leva en  
trombe, manquant de renverser un Harry surprit, et tourna sur elle-même avant de remarquer qu'elle était dans la salle commune...Elle se laissa alors  
tombé sur le siège qui lui avait servit de lit et regarda Harry :  
  
« Désolée, je me suis réveillée en sursaut quand ma conscience m'a souffler  
que j'allais être en retard... »  
  
« Andouille ! C'est moi qui t'ai souffler ça pour que tu te lève ! »  
  
« Ah. Bravo, ça a marché ! Elle sourit à son meilleur ami. On te rejoint dans la Grande salle, je vais les réveiller. » dit-elle en désignant les  
deux endormies. »  
  
« Vous avez parlez avec la nouvelle ? » s'étonna Harry.  
  
« Oui, toute la nuit. Elle est super sympa...mais très spéciale. Mais on est  
devenues amies. »  
  
« Ah, je vois. » mentit Harry, qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se  
lier d'amitiés en ne parlant rien qu'une nuit...  
  
Les fille, le plus grand mystère de l'Humanité ! Il partit rejoindre Ron  
qui passait en coup de vent dans la salle.  
  
« Eh, les filles, debout ! » aucune réaction. « Il est l'heure de se  
lever ! » toujours rien. Elle s'approcha alors et cria : « C'est la  
guerre ! ! ! » ah, ça s'est efficace !  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent en trombe, à l'image d'Hermione quelques  
minutes plus tôt.  
  
« Mais ça va pas de raconter des bêtises dès le matin ? » lui demandèrent-  
elles une fois le premier choc  
passé.  
  
« Moi ça me fait rire ! » dit Hermione en pouffant, ce qui lui attira deux  
regard meurtriers. « Avez-vous vu l'heure ? »  
  
Les concernées se tournèrent vers l'horloge, et dans une panique  
constatèrent :  
  
« On est en retard ! ! ! »  
  
Les trois montèrent les escalier quatre à quatre, se ruèrent vers la douche  
et ce fut Kitiara qui sortit vainqueur du sprint.  
  
« Tu as intérêt de te bouger les fesses, nous aussi on aimerait se  
laver ! » cria Ginny à travers la porte.  
  
« Deux minutes, c'est tout ce que je demande. » lui répondit une voix déjà  
sous l'eau.  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, ce qui constituait un record en sois, elles faisaient leur apparition dans la Grande salle. Elle portaient la cape et  
la cravate obligatoire, un chemisier moulant blanc avec écusson de leur maison, et une jupe plutôt courte, noir, mauve et bleu, respectivement pour Kitiara, Hermione et Ginny. Tous les regard se tournèrent vers elles alors  
qu'elle se dirigeaient vers leur table. Arrivées à la hauteur de Ron et  
Harry, qui ne dérogeaient pas à la règle et les observaient, Ginny et  
Hermione s'assirent, et Kitiara leur dit :  
  
« Je ne vais pas vous embêter, je vais aller plus loin... »  
  
S'apprêtant à tourner les talons, elle fut retenue par chaque bras par ses  
deux amies et entendit : Oh, non. Tu n'ira nulle part ! Avant de se retrouver assise au centre de trio. Un peu gênée, elle balaya la table du regard et s'aperçu que les imbéciles n'étaient pas très nombreux, elle se détendit alors et porta son attention sur Ron et Harry. En leur tendant la  
mais elle se présenta :  
  
« Je m'appelle Kitiara, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Vous  
êtes ? »  
  
Harry fut d'abord surprit de ne pas être reconnu, ainsi que Ron, alors que la jeune fille avait parler toute la nuit avec sa meilleure amie et la sœur de Ron, mais il se dit qu'elle leur laissait la politesse de se présenter  
eux-mêmes, et il l'en remercia intérieurement, c'était une des première sorcière qu'il rencontrait qui ne se jetait pas a son cou en le voyant. En prenant la main qu'elle lui tendait, une subtile décharge le parcourut, si  
subtile qu'il n'y fit pas attention. Il se présenta :  
  
« Je suis Harry Potter, et voici Ron Weasley. Ravi de te rencontrer. Et  
toi, tu t'appelle Kitiara comment ? »  
  
« Melman. Kitiara Melman. »  
  
« Et tu habitait où, avant de venir ici ? »  
  
Kitiara pinça sous la table les bras de ses amies, qui réagirent au quart  
de tour :  
  
« Désolées les garçons, il faut qu'on file, on a pas encore préparer nos  
sacs ! »  
  
Elle empochèrent les emplois du temps qui étaient préparer à leur  
intention, et s'apprêtèrent à filer.  
  
« Eh, mais attendez ! Vous n'avez rien manger ! »  
  
Ginny se retourna, empocha quelques tartines, remercia Harry d'un sourire qui le fit rougir, et partit en courant. Revenues dans leur tour, Hermione  
et Ginny interrogèrent Kitiara du regard.  
  
« Si j'ai changé d'école, c'est à cause de mon passé. Je ne veux pas qu'il  
me rattrape...Je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien vous dire. »  
  
« On comprend. Les deux filles se radoucirent. »  
  
« Merci de m'avoir tirée de là. Mais je ne sais pas si Harry et Ron vont m'apprécier maintenant, c'était flagrant que je cachait quelque chose... »  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, s'il voient que tu est sympa, ils se ficherons d'où tu viens, crois-moi. La rassura Hermione. Ils ne font pas attentions  
aux origines de leurs amis, je suis une « sang-de-bourbe » et ils  
m'acceptent comme je suis, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde... »  
  
Les filles consultèrent leurs emplois du temps, et constatèrent, pour les 6ème, l'habituel cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentards, et pour  
Ginny, un cour d'histoire de la magie qui avait l'aire de l'enchanter  
grandement. Dès le matin, c'est dure ! Elles préparèrent leurs sacs en  
conséquence de la matinée prévue, puis se quittèrent au pied des grands escaliers. Hermione se plongea dans la lecture d'un mot à l'intention des  
préfets pendant qu'elles marchaient vers les cachots, et sa mine se  
décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'elle touchait à la fin du mot.  
  
« Que se passe t'il ? » demanda Kitiara, inquiète.  
  
« C'est écrit qu'à cause des évènements de l'année passé, des nouvelles mesures ont été prises. Les préfets en chef doivent faire une ronde chacun leur tour en couvrant la plage horaire de 22H à 24H, et les autres préfets  
doivent faire leurs rondes de 20H à 22H, mais deux par deux. Et je suis  
tombée sur Malfoy ! »  
  
« Qui c'est celui là ? »  
  
« Tu ne le connaît pas ? » demanda t'elle d'un air étonné. Puis se rappelant que c'était une nouvelle elle lui dit : « Tu ne va pas tarder à  
le rencontrer, je te laisse faire ta propre opinion. »  
  
« Ah, bien. Et comment vous aller faire pour savoir qui fait quoi et à  
quelle heure ? »  
  
« On est convoquer ce soir chez Dumbledore. »  
  
Les deux filles arrivèrent en vue du cachot, et Hermione retint Kitiara par  
le bras :  
  
« Je voulais te prévenir avant qu'on arrive. Le professeur Rogue déteste les Gryffondors, alors s'il s'acharne sur toi, reste impassible et surtout  
ne répond rien. Bon courage, le premier contacte avec lui est très  
difficile. Les autre aussi d'ailleurs, mais on s'habitue... »  
  
« C'est gentil de prévenir, merci. »  
  
« De rien. »  
  
Et elles repartirent. Rejoignant Harry et Ron, Kitiara observa avec beaucoup d'attention chaque visage, s'attardent plus particulièrement sur celui de Malfoy. Se sentant observé, celui-ci tourna la tête et fonça vers  
l'indiscrète.  
  
« Alors la nouvelle, on traîne déjà avec les attardés ? »  
  
« Se sont peut-être des attardés, mais se sont des attardés préfets, alors  
si tu tient à ne pas avoir d'ennuis, arrête de les insulter. »  
  
« Mais c'est qu'elle se défends, la petite. Toi, tu n'est pas protégée derrière une insigne, que je sache. Alors fais attention à ce que tu dis,  
où tu le regrettera... »  
  
« Fais comme bon te semble, mais je te préviens que le jours où tu  
apprendra mes origines, tu me lèchera les bottes. »  
  
« C'est ça, tu me fais peur. Combien de points cela vaut-il, insulte envers  
préfet ? »  
  
« Si tu fais ça, tu peut dire au revoir à ton insigne. »  
  
Hermione s'était approchée et regardait son ennemis de toujours d'un air  
de défi.  
  
A trois contre un, Malfoy du battre en retraite non sans avoir lancé à  
Hermione :  
  
« J'ai une vengeance à prendre Granger, ne l'oublie pas. »  
  
La victoire fut de courte durée car Rogue arriva en trombe, bousculant une flopée d'élèves au passage et ouvrit le cachot d'un coup de pied rageur. Il avait l'aire ravi de reprendre les cours... Les élèves entrèrent en silence et s'installèrent aux tables. Harry, Ron et Hermione, Kitiara au fond de la  
classe. Une fois tout le monde assis, le professeur ne pris même pas la  
peine de saluer ses élèves et commença :  
  
« Votre livre page 78, Potion de titan. Vous aurez trois cours pour la  
préparer. Les ingrédients son sur mon bureau, vous resterez avec votre  
voisin de table. »  
  
Et il ne parla plus jusqu'à ce que Neville fasse tomber son chaudron, la potion s'étalant en nappes épaisses sur le sol. A la surprise générale, il  
s'adressa à Kitiara :  
  
« Vous venez d'avoir, mademoiselle, un exemple d'intelligence caractérisant votre maison. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir nettoyer tout ça pendant  
que les élèves se rendent au prochain cours. Il va de soi que 30 points  
sont enlevés à Gryffondor. Maintenant tout le monde dehors ! »  
  
Il avait dit ça sur un ton mielleux, ce qui énerva intensément une moitié de la classe, et réjouit fortement l'autre moitié. Kitiara se contint et répondit un : « Bien professeur. » sur le ton le plus neutre possible. Les chaudrons allèrent se ranger au fond de la classe, alors que tout le monde  
sortait, tantôt un sourire triomphant, tantôt une grimace de dégoût. En  
passant à coté de la punie, Hermione lui murmura qu'elle l'attendrais dehors, puis s'éclipsa à son tour. La pauvre fille se trouva seule avec le  
professeur Rogue qui lui demanda :  
  
« Et vous vous appelez ? »  
  
« Kitiara Melman, professeur. »  
  
« J'en prends note. Dépêchez-vous, sinon votre prochain cours vous verra  
arriver avec du retard. »  
  
Elle s'exécuta. Elle retrouva Hermione quelque minutes plus tard, et elles coururent à leur  
prochain cours. En fin de journée, elles retrouvèrent Ginny, qui pestait contre ses profs.  
  
« On viens à peine d'arriver, et on se noie déjà sous la paperasse ! Ils sont complètement cinglés ! » et elle continua ainsi une bonne partie de la  
soirée.  
  
L'équipe de Quidditch étant reformée, Harry, Ron et Ginny se redirent au  
terrain un peu plus tard pour leur premier entraînement de l'année.  
Lorsqu'il fut l'heure, Hermione quitta son bureau pour se rendre à sa réunion. Elle retrouva Ron qui revenait de l'entraînement. Celui-ci était couvert de boue, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se changer. Hermione le  
regarda d'un air dégoûté et lui reprocha :  
  
« Tu pourrait quand même faire un effort ! Il va faire belle impression, le  
préfet Weasley accoutré comme ça ! »  
  
« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! » protesta t'il.  
  
« Attends deux secondes. » Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur lui et  
dit : « Recuro. »  
  
Ron se trouva alors propre comme un sous neuf.  
  
« Waou, tu sera toujours la meilleure, Hermione. »  
  
Et il lui sauta au coup.  
  
Malfoy choisit se moment là pour faire son entrée théâtrale.  
  
« C'est marrent Granger, j'ai toujours pensé que tu finirait avec Potter.  
Mais visiblement je t'avait surestimée, tu finit encore plus bas, et je  
croyais cela impossible, d'aller plus bas je veux dire... »  
  
Et il fit retentir son petit rire mesquin.  
  
Heureusement pour la tête de Malfoy, le professeur McGonagall arriva suivie  
des autres préfets.  
Sauvé par le gong, pensa Hermione alors que des envies de meurtre lui  
passaient par la tête.  
  
« Suivez moi ! » ordonna le professeur en donnant le mot de passe : Vanille-  
Caramel.  
  
En entendant le portrait de la grosse Dame grincer, Kitiara et Ginny se retournèrent de leur devoirs, ainsi que Harry, non loin de là. Apparurent un Ron en syncope et une Hermione dépitée. Leurs camarades se précipitèrent  
vers les deux préfets, cherchant à soutirer les informations de force. Hermione garda le silence alors que Ron expliquait la raison des rondes : empêcher tout intrus de pénétrer frauduleusement dans le château, par tout  
intrus était évidemment désignés les mangemorts.  
  
« Ils sont complètement fou. Si on tombe sur un mangemort, on aura jamais  
le temps de la sonner, leur alarme ! Ils veulent nous tuer ! »  
  
Après avoir assimiler les nouvelles fonction de préfets, Harry affirma à  
Ron que Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'en conséquence, il ne  
courrait aucun risques...Lui ayant fait avaler tant bien que mal ses  
affirmations, Harry se retourna vers Hermione qui était affalée dans le  
canapé. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :  
  
« Toi aussi, tu pense qu'ils veulent vous tuer ? »  
  
« Oh non, j'ai confiance en Dumbledore. Mais ces rondes sont synonymes de  
tortures. »  
  
« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Ginny.  
  
« J'ai réaliser que je vais devoir passer une demi-heure par jour en privé  
avec Malfoy, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année... »  
  
Toute l'assemblée fit une grimace de dégoût.  
  
« Et c'est quoi, vos horaires ? » fis Kitiara qui était restée légèrement  
en retrait.  
  
« Ron fais la demi-heure de 20H30 à 21H , avec la préfète de Serdaigle, et moi de 21H30 à 22H. répondit Hermione qui avait quitter son siège. Au fait,  
je voulais demander comment s'était reformée l'équipe de Quidditch ? »  
  
« C'est génial de pouvoir à nouveau voler ! » s'enthousiasma Harry. « J'ai repris mon poste d'attrapeur et Ginny s'est essayer en poursuiveuse, ce qui  
lui va à merveille. Par contre il faut qu'on se mette d'accord avec  
McGonagall pour faire des essais, il nous manque un capitaine, deux  
batteurs et deux poursuiveurs. »  
  
« Ca fait du monde ! Mais je suis contente que tout sois revenu dans l'ordre, après Ombrage...Bon, trêve de bavardage, on a tous des devoirs ! »  
  
Ils opinèrent du chef, et se mirent au travail. Lorsque ce fut son heure, Ron quitta la salle commune, non sans avoir stoppé devant un miroir pour  
remettre ses cheveux en place, ce qui lui valu une remarque de Harry :  
  
« Et elle est jolie, la préfète de Serdaigle ? »  
  
Ron lui répondit d'un regard meurtrier et sortit avec toute la dignité dont il était capable. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa cape, qui s'amusa à le ridiculiser en le faisant trébucher. Vexé, il tira la langue aux hilares qui lui servaient d'amis et s'en fut comme un prince de Carthage. Une demi- heure plus tard, il revint, ayant déjà oublié l'incident de son départ, et  
déclara avec une certaine fierté :  
  
« RAS. »  
  
Il se rassit devant son bureau, sans remarquer les rires étouffés qui le suivaient. Il repensait à Mélanie... Quand ce fut le tour d'Hermione, tout le  
monde put remarqué qu'elle était de fort mauvaise humeur. Ils lui  
souhaitèrent bonne chance, et elle les gratifia d'un sourire avant de sortir. Elle était censée retrouver Malfoy en bas des Grands escaliers. Il était présent, mais n'était pas seul. Il s'était dégoter une copine pour la journée, qui n'était pas trop moche, et il était en train de l'embrasser en  
laissant ses mains se balader un peu partout. Très en colère, Hermione  
s'approcha d'eux et leur dit :  
  
« Toi, la pétasse, tu dégage. Et toi, l'imbécile tu viens avec moi, on a  
une ronde à faire. »  
  
En disant cela, elle attrapa Malfoy au collet, et l'envoya avec force de l'autre coté des escaliers, sa copine, vexée, s'en allait déjà, fulminante.  
  
« Mais attends, Lucie revient ! » lui cria t'il sans grand effet.  
  
Il se retourna vers Hermione qui tournait déjà le coin du couloir. Il la  
rattrapa et lui barra le passage :  
  
« Tu va le regretter, Granger. »  
  
« Si j'était toi, Malfoy, j'éviterai. Je peux être très méchante si je veux. Pendant 5 ans je me suis laissé marché sur les pieds, sache que ce  
temps est révolu. Œil pour œil, dents pour dents. »  
  
Et elle repartit, laissant Malfoy réfléchir. Elle s'attendait à avoir des  
démêlées, mais Malfoy ne semblait pas décider à en venir aux mains.  
Dommage, elle aurait bien aimer lui démolire le portrait. Leur ronde se termina ainsi, en se jetant des insultes à la figure. Finalement, même avec  
un père en prison, Malfoy restait le même...ou peut-être pas...  
  
Finito ! Alors, ils en pensent quoi les lecteurs derrière leurs  
ordinateurs ? ? ? (Vive la rime !) P.S : J'espère que le format de texte est acceptable cette fois, je m'était  
plantée dans le premier chapitre ! P.S2 : Je précise simplement, même si je suis sûre que vous le savez déjà, que RAS signifie rien à signaler...( Ne me demandez pas comment Ron connaît  
ce terme moldu, je n'en ai aucune idée... !)  
  
Ambrazka 


	3. Une équipe de choc

Coucou ! Je suis de retour ! J'espère que je vous ai manqué ? Parce que vous, vous m'avez manqués ! ! ! Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui m'ont encouragé à continuer, because ça me prouve qu'y a des gens gentils qui lisent mon histoire ! ! ! Juste deux petit mots et je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Qui j'espère sera appréciée !  
  
Raphou : j'ai lu que tu as peur d'écrire toi-même, alors je voulais te dire ceci : fonce ! ! ! Sincèrement, je t'encourage à écrire, de toutes façons tu ne risque pas grand chose ! ! ! Tu peux au moins essayer une fois et tu verras bien ce que ça donne ! Mais je voudrais, si tu décide d'essayer, que tu me prévienne comme ça je pourrais aller lire et te dire ce que j'en pense, si tu veux ! ! ! Ou autrement, si ça t'intéresse, je fait une petite expérience où c'est les lecteurs qui me disent quoi écrire... J'explique tout dans le premier chapitre, la fic c'est : Lorsque la plumes et les idées sont séparées. Mais pour l'instant, elle marche vraiment pas...snif...Bisous, Ambrazka.  
  
Aléma et Dara : Je vous dédicace cette histoire, en souvenir de nous trois ( le nous trois est toujours d'actualité, mais le souvenir c'est pour marquer que maintenant, c'est plus pareil...) Malgré quelques petites différences, j'espère que vous reconnaîtrez les caractères ! ! ! Vous me manquer énormément, et chaque fois que j'écris, que se soit des histoires ou autre chose, vous me comprenez, je pense très fort à vous ! ! ! Je suis impatiente de vous voir et en attendant, éclatez un max de méchants ! ! ! Ah, au fait Këan me demande de vous demander si y en a pas une de vous deux qui voudraient sortir avec lui... Le pauvre s'est fais jeté par une certaine mage portant une pierre entre les yeux...IMMENSES BISOUS ! ! ! Ambrazka.  
  
Disclaimer ( J'avais oublier de le mettre dans les deux premiers chapitres, oups !) : Tout ce qui se rapporte à l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, à notre plus grand désespoir à tous !  
  
Chapitre troisième :  
  
Une équipe de choc  
  
Quelques semaines plus tard, alors que Kitiara et Hermione prenaient leur petit déjeuner en débattant sur le devoir de métamorphose, Harry, Ron et Ginny débarquèrent en trombe dans la Grande salle. Ils se disputaient sur un bout de papier. Amusées, les deux filles les regardèrent approcher. Arrivés à leur hauteur, les pipelettes s'assirent et exposèrent le problème :  
  
« On va finir par s'arracher les cheveux ! » s'exclama Ginny. « On est les trois membres restant de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et McGonagall nous a donné l'autorisation pour les essais. Seulement sur la liste des volontaires, il y a quasiment personne qui sais voler... Même Neville s'est proposé ! » Puis elle sembla réfléchir, et un petit sourire en coin illumina son visage. « Moi, je connaît deux personnes à cette table qui seraient parfaites sur un balais... »  
  
Et tout les yeux se portèrent sur Kitiara et Hermione.  
  
« Il en est hors de question ! ! ! »  
  
  
  
« Faites déjà le tour du terrain, histoire de voir si vous tenez sur vos balais. »  
  
Ils se trouvaient au centre du terrain de Quidditch. Les deux filles faisant une tête de six pieds de long ! Mais pourquoi s'étaient-elle laissées convaincre ? ? ? ? Après avoir longtemps refusé, elles avaient fini par accepter de faire un essai, mais uniquement pour avoir la paix. Elles étaient maintenant chacune sur un balai, prêtes à décoller. Hermione n'avait pratiquement jamais volé, et elle pensait sérieusement ne pas aimer ça. Kitiara était mitigée, personne n'avait plus posé de question sur son passé...Mais elle avait promis à McGonagall de faire un effort. Ce fut d'abord au tour d'Hermione de s'élancer. Elle décolla pas très rassurée, et commença à décrire de larges cercles autour du terrain. Elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal, finalement, et s'autorisa même quelques petites cabrioles avant d'atterrir. Vu les expressions qui l'entouraient, personne ne s'attendait à la voir rester entière. Ginny en fut tellement ébahie qu'elle tritura un peu trop fort la chaîne du cognard avec laquelle elle s'amusait, et celui-ci en profita pour s'élancer. Kitiara empoigna alors une batte et poursuivit le fuyard. Se retrouvant dans son élément, elle profita de faire quelques accélérations, des piqués remontés en chandelles et une multitude de figures en prenant soin de déstabiliser le cognard qui s'acharnait. Puis, le feintant, elle réussit à l'envoyer vers le sol, elle sauta ensuite de son balai, qui se trouvait à une hauteur respectable et plaqua son ennemis à terre. Après quelques effort supplémentaires, elle remit la bête dans sa cage. En se retournant, elle trouva très amusant de se moquer des visages l'entourant. Se reprenant, Harry déclara :  
  
« Vous êtes prises ! ! »  
  
« Mais dans quelle galère s'est-on embarquées ?... »  
  
Dans les semaines qui suivirent, d'autres essais furent passés, et lorsque l'équipe de Gryffondor put enfin être recomposée, les entraînements commencèrent. Hermione se tenait de mieux en mieux sur son balai, et impressionnait régulièrement l'équipe ! Kitiara avait été déclarée joueuse professionnelle, s'était vue prendre la place de batteur (ça va cogner ! !) et participait activement au coaching des nouveaux joueurs : Dean Thomas et son ami Seamus occupaient les deux autres place de poursuiveurs. Le premier match de la saison n'était autre que Gryffondor contre Serpentard... Massacre en perspective ! La boucherie se rapprochait très vite et Harry, qui avait été nommé capitaine d'équipe, s'inquiétait quant au potentiel de ses joueurs... Advienne que pourra ! Harry passait son temps libre à élaborer une stratégie pour la rencontre, mais cela s'avérait être une tâche très difficile vu le peu d'informations qu'il possédait sur ses coéquipiers. Ginny, qui avait refusé de sortir avec une bonne dizaine de garçons depuis le début des cours, avait fini un nombre incalculable de fois à l'infirmerie après avoir déclenché des bagarres avec les Serpentard ! ( Mais il fallait préciser, et elle en était très fière, que presque toutes ses victimes l'avaient accompagnées chez Pomfresh !) Kitiara s'était jetée de temps en temps dans la mêlée, surtout quand on l'avait VRAIMENT énervée, mais restait la plus part du temps à observer les visages, les expressions, les actions, et s'affirmait de plus en plus un caractère de cochon lorsqu'elle le voulait...Elle disparaissait parfois quelques heures, souvent en pleine nuit pour que personne ne le remarque... Mais ce détail n'avait pas échappé à ses deux amies qui préparaient avec soin une filature. Hermione était débordée : elle se donnait à fond pour les entraînements, avait une pile impressionnante de devoirs, se chargeait de séparer le plus souvent possible Ginny et ses adversaires, ( il faut dire que depuis le départ d'Ombrage, les Serpentards s'étaient vu retirés tous leurs privilèges, et l'avaient dans les gencives...). Notre intello nationale devait aussi supporter une demi-heure par jour la présence intempestive de Malfoy, ils continuaient à se jeter des insultes à la figure, la plus à la mode en ce moment était : Face de bouse de dragon macérée dans de l'ail depuis trois jours ( un peu simplistes, je sais mais au bout de 2 mois avec une demi-heure d'insulte par jour, le stock est épuisé...) Et Ron, qui après de nombreux essais n'avait pas réussit à obtenir le moindre rendez-vous de Mélanie, la préfète de Serdaigle, se consacrait du mieux qu'il pouvait à ses devoirs, tout en angoissant sur le match qui allait se jouer. Alors que le grand jour se profilait, Harry convoqua l'équipe au grand complet pour faire part de sa stratégie.  
  
« Vous savez tous que cette rencontre est décisive pour l'avenir de notre équipe. On ne peut pas se permettre de se ridiculiser devant les Serpentards ! »  
  
Harry tentait tant bien que mal d'insuffler l'esprit combatif, mais les peurs inconsidérées ont souvent la dent dur ! ! !  
  
« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de déclarer forfait . » Ron avait dit cela d'un ton morne, le teint livide...  
  
Toute l'équipe semblait de son avis, à en croire le murmure d'approbation qui parcourut l'assistance.  
  
« Mais allez-y, continuez ! Et je crois même qu'on va aller leur lécher les pieds ! Après tout nous ne sommes que des Gryffondors, nous n'avons aucun courage, c'est même pas la peine de se battre ! ! ! »  
  
Harry allait suffoquer. Il ne pouvait croire que ses amis s'étaient transformés en bande de scroutts mouillés !  
  
« IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! ! ! »  
  
Les joueurs se redressèrent devant leur capitaine. Ne voulant pas l'énerver d'avantage, ils firent d'incroyables efforts pour paraître sûrs d'eux :  
  
« Tu as raisons, ne nous laissons pas marcher sur nos balais ! »  
  
Harry se radoucit :  
  
« Vous voyez, quand vous voulez... Alors commençons. D'abord, les poursuiveurs. Je veux que vous ne vous occupiez de rien d'autre que du souaffle. Pour déstabiliser l'adversaire, il faut que vous fassiez un maximum de passes, et il est hors de question qu'un joueur accapare la balle... »  
  
En disant ces derniers mots, il s'était retourné vers Ginny qui fit apparaître, au sens propre, une auréole au dessus de sa tête :  
  
« Je n'ai jamais accaparé la balle ! Je la protégeais simplement d'une éventuelle chute . »  
  
Et elle lui fit un sourire enjôleur, un de ses sourire qu'Harry aimait tant mais qui avait un effet assez radical chez lui : le transformer en une tomate trop mûre. Le capitaine eut donc vite fait de changer de sujet.  
  
« Mione, Kit, vous avez un rôle important à jouer. Une partie va dépendre de votre réussite. Kit, tu sera chargée d'envoyer le plus méchamment possible les deux cognards, un sur le gardien et un sur le joueur portant le souaffle, s'il n'est pas de notre équipe, évidemment ! »  
  
« Tu me prends pour une conne, ou quoi ? »  
  
Le fameux caractère de cochon de Kitiara faisait surface, et si Harry n'avait pas appris à connaître la jeune fille, il lui aurait certainement administré une raclée. Mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien, donc il avait meilleur temps de brosser Kit dans le sens du poil.  
  
« Mais non, tu me prends pour qui ? Je précise simplement à l'équipe que tu n'as ABSOLUMENT aucune intention d'envoyer les cognards dans tous les sens, comme ça t'arrive parfois de le faire aux entraînements, c'est tout ! »  
  
A moitié convaincue, la joueuse maugréa un vague « c'est ce qu'on dit. » avant de se caler sur son siège. Harry put reprendre ses directives :  
  
« Hermione, je tiens à te dire que j'ai confiances en tes qualités. Tu nous a vraiment tous surpris, on pensaient qu'une fille aussi intelligente que toi n'était pas faite pour le sport, et tu l'as même dit toi-même, tu pensait sincèrement détester voler. Mais le fait est que tu te débrouille très bien, c'est pourquoi je te confie une importante mission durant ce match : je veux que tu colles Malfoy. Il ne faut pas qu'il ait le loisir de voir le Vif d'Or. Ne le lâche pas d'une semelle, coupe lui la route, énerve-le... Je compte sur sa fierté et sur son envie de vengeance pour qu'il morde à l'hameçon. Pendant ce temps, moi je me démènerais pour attraper le Vif le plus rapidement possible. Et ce que tout le monde a compris ? »  
  
Ron afficha un air indigné, et s'offusqua :  
  
« Et moi, pendant ce temps, je vais boire un ver de jus de citrouille ! »  
  
« Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te dise comment garder tes buts ? Je croyais que tu maîtrisais ton job... Je t'ai surestimé ! Alors tu commence par observer le jeu, et lorsqu'un joueur adverse s'approche avec le souaffle... »  
  
« C'est bon, je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! C'est juste que je trouve sympa de la part de mon meilleur ami de m'oublier, c'est tout ! »  
  
« Oh, Ron, ce que tu peux être susceptible ! »  
  
« JE NE SUIS PAS SUSCEPTIBLE ! ! ! »  
  
Il avait bondit, et fusilla Harry du regard.  
  
« Si, tu vois bien que tu l'est, susceptible... »  
  
C'en était trop pour le pauvre petit Ron atteint dans son amour propre, il s'en alla en claquant la porte des vestiaires. Harry le regarda partir sans broncher, il savait parfaitement que dans quelques heures, Ron allait lui tomber dans les bras en s'excusant... D'ici là, le mieux à faire était de le laisser se rendre compte de son défaut !  
  
« Je crois que tout le monde à compris ce qu'il avait à faire. Vous pouvez y aller ! »  
  
Tous les joueurs quittèrent la salle, sauf Ginny. Elle s'approcha de Harry, qui s'était assis sur le banc en réfléchissant à sa stratégie, la seule qu'il avait trouvé.  
  
« T'en fais pas pour Ron, c'est un vieux ronchon ! Ce soir il te suppliera de lui pardonner, tu verras. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète. C'est pour le match. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être un excellent stratège et de mériter ma place de capitaine... »  
  
La jeune fille s'approcha de lui.  
  
« Je suis convaincue que ta stratégie est parfaite... »  
  
Elle s'approcha encore un peu et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui :  
  
« Et moi, je trouve que tu est le plus parfait des capitaines... »  
  
Elle avait dit ces mots avec une extrême douceur, et elle plongea son regard dans les yeux verts émeraudes de Harry. Celui-ci savait très bien ce que Ginny attendais de lui, et une sensation de chaleur envahit son corps. Pourtant, sa raison lui lançait des signaux d'alarmes, il était devenu un célibataire endurci depuis son expérience catastrophique avec Cho. Il s'était juré de se tenir à l'écart de l'espèce féminine... Mais Ginny était si belle, si fragile... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter la prendre dans ses bras, la protéger, l'embrasser... Un terrible combat s'était engagé entre ses émotions, il ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Ginny, et sa raison, il ne pouvait oublier la douleur que lui avait infligé son ancienne conquête même s'il n'avait pratiquement rien laissé paraître... Finalement la victoire fut remportée par...  
  
A/N : Terminé le troisième chapitre ! Eh oui, je vous laisse en plan ! Je suis méchante ? ? ? Non... En fin, peut être un tout petit peu quand même ! Je compte sur vous pour me laisser vos impressions ! Je sais que ce chapitre est un petit peu court, mais si j'avais continué, ma fin tombait à l'eau et je ne vous aurais pas laissés sur votre faim ! lol.  
  
Big bisous, Ambrazka. 


	4. Le trouble fête!

Salut tout le monde ! ! ! Mes chers lecteurs, c'est fou comme je suis contente de vous revoir ! ! ! Mais c'est vrais qu'après tous les reviews que vous m'avez gentiment laissés pour le dernier chapitre, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! Alors voilà la suite ! Il faut que je vous dise que j'avais l'intention de mettre ce chapitre mercredi. Seulement après tous les gentils commentaires que j'ai eus, je ne pouvais me résoudre à vous faire attendre plus longtemps ! (Sympa, non ?) Bon, alors dans ce chapitre, je préviens qu'il y a du Harry/Ginny ! Mais vu comment je vous ai laissé après le troisième chapitre, je pense que vous vous en douter ! Ok…ok…Je me tais et vous laisse à votre lecture !(je réponds juste au reviews avant !)

Tout d'abord, je tiens à faire une place d'honneur à **Amiastine** (c'est grâce à elle que j'ai découvert fanfiction !) :_La première chose que j'ai à te dire peux paraître la plus évidente, mais je tiens à te le dire quand même : JE T'ADORE ! ! ! (Pour le deuxièmement, le troisièmement et le quatrièmement, se référer au premièrement !) Ensuite, je voulais te remercier d'avoir toujours été là pour moi. Ce qui n'as pas été le cas de certaines personnes…et moi-même j'ai quelques petites choses à me reprocher…Malgré tout ce qui aurait pu nous séparer, nous sommes toujours amies ! Moi, je trouve ça magnifique ! Je pourrais continuer comme ça des années ! Je voudrais aussi te remercier pour le soutient que tu m'apporte quand tout s'écroule autour de moi, et surtout quand cela a un rapport avec ce que je fais (comme activité, je veux dire)… Et tout ça pour te dire que je tiens à toi, et que je te souhaite toute la réussite possible ! Je te fais des énormes bisous bien baveux (niark !)_

Ambrazka.

****

sushi powa : Je suis tt à fait d'accord avec toi, les fin comme ça devraient être punis ! Mais si je déteste ça dans les autres fic, quand c'est moi qui le fait, je trouve que ça donne du suspense ! Merci pour ton review, il m'as vraiment fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous.

****

lunae :Je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire te plaît au point de me mettre un review ! Alors voilà la suite, je ne pense pas que j'ai été trop longue, non ? Bisous.

**demoniak angel**** :** La voilà, la suite ! Bisous.

**Raphou**** : **Je suis contente que tu aie lu mes conseils, et tans pis pour toi si tu n'essaye pas !(perso, c'est devenu une drogue ! C'est affreux !) Mais je suis contente de savoir que tu pensera à moi si un jour tu te jettes à l'eau ! ça me fait plaisir que mon histoire te plaise, et j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue par la suite ! Bisous.

****

Alba : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous.

****

cath : Heureuse de savoir que tu aimes ! Et t'en fais pas, si vous continuer à lire, je n'arrête pas d'écrire ! Bisous.

**Melisandre**** : **Je tiens à te dire que j'ai lu avec beaucoup d'attention tes critiques.****Je vais faire du mieux possible pour arranger les caractères et je crois que ce chapitre amorce un petit changement ! ( Surtout chez Ginny, Hermione ça viendra bientôt, mais elle va…euh…devenir différente ! Enfin tu verras !) A part ça, ça me fait plaisir de voir que t'as remarquer que j'ai essayer de changer du scénario habituel ! Alors j'espère que ta lecture sera appréciée pour ce chapitre ! Bisous.

****

Minoumellou : Alors toi, je crois que je peux dire que t'es accro ! (ça tombe bien, moi je suis tombée dépendante de l'écriture de cette fic !) Voilà la suite, et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !Bisous.

****

Cheyna : Merci pour ton mot, et voilà la suite ! Bisous.

**kloona**** : **J'ai beaucoup apprécier ton enthousiasme ! Et je suis contente de savoir que mon histoire te plaît de plus en plus ! Merci pour la remarque sur le Quidditch, et je crois que dans le prochain chapitre, le redoutable match va avoir lieu ! Et voilà, je continue, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Bisous.

****

Bibi : Merci pour ton review, et je suis contente de savoir que tu adores ! Et pour le couple, je pense qu'on commencera à en parler d'ici…euh…2-3 chapitres ! (mais il y aura une entrée en matière très spéciale !)

****

Chapitre quatrième :

Le trouble fête ! ! !

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui dit 

" Et moi, je trouve que tu fais le plus parfait des capitaine… "

Elle avait prononcé ces mots en y mettant tous ses sentiments, et elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent. Elle attendais qu'il se décide… Le voyant hésiter, elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas trompée sur les sentiments qu'Harry ressentait pour elle, tout en sachant que pour sa part, elle ne vivait plus que pour ses beaux yeux… Une angoisse la saisit et lui noua l'estomac.

__

" Peut-être qu'il s'en fiche, de moi… Si ça se trouve, il a déjà quelqu'un… Mais je suis sûre de l'avoir vu m'observer, et dès que je me retournais vers lui, il regardait ailleurs en rougissant… Ou alors c'est encore cette maudite Cho… "

Les pensées de Ginny défilaient à cent à l'heure alors que les doutes qui l'habitaient se faisaient de plus en plus insistants… Mais elle fut ramenée à la réalité par un mouvement de Harry. Ce dernier approcha lentement son visage vers celui de Ginny, leurs regards étaient entremêlés, il allait poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille lorsque :

" Harry, je voudrais m'excu…Non, mais ça va pas ! ! ! Dès que j'ai le dos tourné, tu saute sur ma sœur ? ? ? "

Ron, qui était d'abord venu s'excuser, tomba sur un drôle de spectacle : Son meilleur ami et sa sœur en train de s'embrasser ! Quel horreur ! Mais il aurait dû se douter qu'un gars aussi gentil que Harry ne pouvait pas être sincère, il avait joué la comédie avec lui rien que pour profiter de sa sœur, et lui, Ron Weasley, n'avait rien vu venir ! Frère indigne ! Il fonça sur son ex-meilleur ami, lui donna un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire et empoigna Ginny qui était furieuse :

" Mais t'es complètement cinglé ! ! ! Je suis assez grande pour mener me vie comme je l'entends ! Harry, ça va ? Lâche-moi, imbécile ! "

Mais Ron emmena de force sa sœur, sans prendre en compte ses protestations. Elle ne savais pas ce qu'elle disait… Elle avait été manipulée !Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors, et il s'enferma avec Ginny dans son dortoir.

" Je suis désolé, Ginny. Je n'ai pas su te protéger… Calme-toi, tu ne risque plus rien ! Il ne viendra plus t'embêter, je te le promet ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Je t'ai abandonnée alors que tu est bien trop jeune pour te débrouiller… "

Ginny, d'abord hors d'elle, se calma puis pris pitié de son frère en le voyant s'en vouloir. Elle s'assit à coté de Ron, qui avait pris sa tête entre ses mains et sanglotait tout en continuant à se maudire.

" Ron, écoute-moi , regarde-moi, s'il te plait… "

Il leva lentement ses yeux pleins de larmes vers sa petite sœur.

" Bien, alors maintenant, tu vas m'écouter très attentivement. Je suis en âge d'aller à l'école et d'utiliser la magie. J'aimerais que tu répondes à cette question : Crois-tu que Dumbledore permettrait à des élèves irresponsables de parcourir Poudlard, en sachant tout ce qui se passe dans ce château ? "

Là, Ginny avait touché un point sensible, et elle le savait : pour Ron, à part lors de l'histoire des rondes mais il était vraiment paniqué et il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, Dumbledore avait un jugement très juste des choses. Alors si Dumbledore estimait que Ginny était responsable de ses actes, il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'accepter son jugement et de se ranger à son avis…Il essuya alors ses larmes et s'adressa à sa protégée :

" Tu est peut-être responsable de ce que tu fais, mais je suis quand même certain qu'Harry a profité de toi. Je ne peux pas croire que ma sœur et mon meilleur ami fassent… Non, je préfère ne pas y penser ! Ce qui n'empêche qui vous ne feriez pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? "

Il implorait Ginny du regard, comme si pour lui, ce qu'ils avaient failli faire constituait la pire des trahison…Mais il fallait bien qu'elle lui ouvre les yeux.

" Tu sait, on ne s'est encore jamais embrassés… "

" C'est pas vrai, je vous ai vus ! "

" Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît ! Je disait que c'était la première fois qu'Harry se décidait à m'embrasser. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il aurait fait, si tu n'était pas venu tout gâcher ! Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer, c'est que je ressens quelque chose pour Harry et cela fait des mois que je m'ingénue à le lui faire comprendre… Ton action de tout à l'heure n'a fait que de retarder l'inévitable ! Dans ces vestiaires, j'ai eu la preuve que Harry voulait la même chose que moi, alors tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'accepter cet état des choses. Si tu tiens vraiment à moi, va t'excuser… "

C'était maintenant à son tour de supplier son frère. Ron ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face, mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que s'il continuait à empêcher cette liaison, il perdrait sa sœur, sa décision fut vite prise. Il serra Ginny dans ses bras, s'excusa faiblement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant qu'il ne passe le pas de la porte, Ginny lui murmura :

" Merci. "

Il observa alors pour la première fois sa sœur et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus une enfant. Il lui répondit d'une voix douce :

" De rien. "

Et il sortit.

Hermione et Kitiara, qui avaient vaguement aperçu Ron et Ginny passer, se précipitèrent vers celle-ci dès qu'elle fut seule.

" Que s'est –il passé ? "

Et Ginny leur narra l'épisode. A la fin de son récit, elle eut deux réactions contradictoires :

" C'est trop chou d'avoir un frère protecteur… "

Et :

" Il est malade ? ! ? "

Hermione soutenait que Ron avait joué son rôle de grand frère à la perfection, mais Kit trouvait très déplacé de sa part de faire irruption dans la vie privée de Ginny. La discussion fut stoppée net quand Ron réapparut dans la chambre :

" Il t'attend en bas. "

Il avait prononcé ces paroles très gentiment. Visiblement, Harry lui avait pardonné et avait réussi à le convaincre pleinement de ses bonnes intentions. Ginny remercia son frère, fit un clin d'œil à ses amies et descendit dans la salle commune. Il était là, appuyé contre la sortie lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Un soupçon gênée, elle s'avança vers lui.

" On va faire un tour ? "

" Volontiers. "

Harry glissa sa main dans celle de Ginny et ils se dirigèrent vers le parc. Ils passèrent un long moment à marcher, main dans la main, sans rien dire. Puis ils s'assirent au bord de l'eau, où personne ne pouvait les déranger.

" Harry, je voudrais m'excuser pour Ron… "

" C'est déjà oublié, je comprends très bien sa réaction. Ça a dû lui faire un choc de nous voir comme ça… "

" Et comment nous a-t-il vu .. ? "

Elle avait demandé ça très innocemment, mais savait parfaitement ce que cela allait entraîner.

" Comme ça… "

Il mis sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille, l'allongea sur le sol et s'approcha pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent enfin. C'était un baisé doux, auquel Ginny mit fin quelques secondes plus tard.

" C'est drôle, j'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il nous avait vu comme ça… "

Elle embrassa à nouveau Harry, mais cette fois, elle entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser le jeune homme approfondir ce baiser. Et ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à une heure très avancée.

" Mais qu'est ce qu'ils fabriquent ? Enfin non, je préfère pas le savoir… "

Ron, Hermione et Kitiara étaient en train de prendre leur repas, et Ron s'inquiétait de ne pas voir revenir les tourtereaux. Les deux filles, elles, ne se faisaient aucun souci…ça ne les aurait pas étonnées de ne pas les voir avant le soir. Mais ils finirent par arriver dans la Grande Salle, Harry avait offert son bras à Ginny qui l'avait pris, et ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, et toutes les demoiselles, qui avaient espéré en voyant le Survivant célibataire, déchantèrent. Ce n'était pas le cas de la gente masculine, car même si Ginny attirait, elle avait envoyé tellement de prétendants au tapis que plus aucun garçon n'espérait conquérir le cœur de la belle. Le repas se passa en silence, Ron, malgré sa bonne volonté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards en coin au couple. A la fin de la soirée, la Grande Salle commençait de se vider, et il ne resta bientôt plus que quelque convives à table. Ginny s'impatientait de plus en plus et finit par dire ce qui la démangeait :

" Bon, j'ai des choses à faire…Je vais vous laisser. "

Elle se pencha ensuite vers Harry et lui glissa à l'oreille :

" Est-ce que peux emprunter ta cape d'invisibilité ? "

Harry fut un peu surpris, mais accepta et lui indiqua l'emplacement de cette dernière. Puis, plus haut :

" Et tu comptes en faire quoi ? "

Ce qu'il était mignon quand il était ignorant…

" Vous le saurez demain ! "

Elle l'embrassa puis sortit de la salle, sous le regard d'Hermione rempli de soupçons… Mais que préparait Ginny ?

__

" Ces moldus ont parfois des invention du tonnerre, c'est le cas de dire ! "

Ginny cheminait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, qui, à cette heure tardive, ou plutôt matinale, étaient complètement noirs. Elle avait attendu patiemment toute la soirée et avait ficelé les derniers détails… Elle avait bien entendu pris soin de se cacher dans une salle de classe vide, après avoir été récupérer la cape, pour éviter tout fouineurs éventuels, et surtout pour éviter de tomber sur Hermione qui nourrissait un intérêt pour ses action bien trop gênant. Elle était fin prête et s'était lancée à l'assaut d'une impressionnante volées de marches qui plongeaient dans les entrailles du château. Arrivée à destination, elle disposa le matériel avec beaucoup de soin. A chaque bruit suspect, son cœur semblait s'arrêter, mais heureusement pour elle, personne ne vint l'interrompre dans ses activités clandestines… Fred et George avait formé leur recrue le plus parfaitement possible. Après avoir lancé les derniers sorts de réglages, la machination était en place… Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le résultat… Ginny repartit dans l'autre sens et fut contente d'arriver sans encombres jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Ce fut une fois entre ces murs que la jeune fille eut des problèmes…

A/N : Hi,hi,hi…mais quel mauvais coup nous prépare Ginny ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! Lecteurs, j'ai une révélation qui risque de changer votre vie (asseyez-vous d'abord !) : vous possédez un pouvoir exceptionnel ! Et ce pouvoir n'est autre que la très convoitée influence sur les sentiments ! ça vous étonne ? Et bien je vous prouve que c'est vrai : il vous suffit de cliquer sur le petit bouton avec écrit go dessus pour que immédiatement, une vague de bonheur m'envahisse ! Dès que je reçois un review, ça me met dans une bonne humeur à toute épreuve ! Alors si j'ai un conseil à vous donner : usez et abusez de ce pouvoir !(pour mon plus grand bonheur bien sûr !)

Big bisous,

Ambrazka.


	5. ça a pété!

****

A/N : Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez tous un bon week-end de l'Ascension ! En tous cas, pour vous permettre de vous changer les idées pour ces minuscules vacances (ben, ouai ! Pour ceux qui ont 4 jours, c'est des vacances, minuscules d'accord, mais quand même !) voilà un nouveau chapitre. Nous allons bientôt découvrir deux ou trois petites choses sur Kit… Bientôt ! Et pour ceux qui ont trouvé sadique la fin du chapitre 3, vous pouvez tout de suite vous jeter par la fenêtre ! (Non !Non ! Je rigole ! J'ai besoin de vous, moi !) Je me tais, je me tais…Je sais ! Bonne lecture !

****

Nfertari :_ Je suis contente de savoir que ça te plaît, et je ne pense pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps pour ce chapitre, non ? Bisous._

****

Hermione99 : _Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Je t'assure que la fin du chap 3 n'était pas particulièrement fait pour vous laisser en plan ! Celui-ci, oui ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous._

****

Amiastine :_ Toi…Toi…Que pourrais-je bien te dire que tu ne sais déjà… ? Question à 1000 points ! Bon alors, pour les persos, j'ai essayer de rendre Draco un piti peu plus moins bête, mais ça se verra surtout dans les prochains chapitres ! Merci pour Ginny, mais c'est vrais que depuis que j'ai lu le 5, c'est elle mon perso féminin préféré ! Et pour Mione… Je te rassure, moi aussi j'ai parfois du mal à la cerner… Ah ! Ces personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête ! Bon, je pourrais encore te dire un billiard de choses, mais je crois que je serais sèche bien avant ! Alors je vais m'arrêter là ! Et, au fait, j'ai un défis pour toi : m'écrire un review plus long que le dernier ! Si tu y arrive ben…ben…t'aura le droit à un bonbon ! (Je me désespère moi-même parfois !) Big Bisous Bien Baveux, Ambrazka._

****

Minoumellou : Salut l'accro ! J'ai comme l'impression qu'une fois que tu aura lu ce chapitre, tu va me traiter de tous les noms…Juste une impression ! Mais c'est pas de ma faut si j'adore vous laisser en plan ! Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même, ça vous oblige à revenir…Hé, hé, hé…(Rire sadique !) Je rappelle juste que si tu pense me truycider, rappelle-toi que tu n'aura pas la suite ! Hé, hé, hé…(Deuxième rire encore plus sadique !) Bon, je te laisse, et bonne torture ! Bisous.

****

Kloona : _Et non, c'est pas Harry qui surprend Ginny ! ça aurait été moins drôle ! Merci pour le dernier chapitre ! Et pour tes reviews, je les adores ! Je te laisse, et j'espère que tu vas apprécier ! Bisous._

****

Samiaaaa :_ Je sais que Harry/Ginny se forme tôt, mais après on en entends plus parler ! C'est juste l'envie de les mettre ensemble qui m'est passée par la tête ! (Je trouve qu'y sont trop chous, ensemble !) Ton couple fétiche va se former, patience, mais il leur reste encore beaucoup de péripéties ! Alors bonne lecture ! Bisous._

****

marianna :_ Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et voilà la suite ! Bisous._

**** ****

Chapitre cinquième :

****

Ça a pété ! ! !

Lorsque Ginny arriva à la tour Gryffondor après avoir accompli ses méfaits, elle fut soulagée de n'avoir rencontré personne. Elle s'arrêta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et murmura le mot de passe. En entrant dans la salle commune, elle retira la cape et soupira de soulagement, mais surtout de contentement, quand :

" On peux savoir ce que tu manigances ? "

Ginny avait été tellement surprise qu'un petit cri s'était échappé de ses cordes vocales alors qu'elle sursauta. Sa réaction confirma les doutes d'Hermione. C'est ce qu'on appelle " être pris la main dans le sac. " Mais Ginny n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et n'allait pas se laisser prendre aussi facilement ! Il fallait qu'elle détourne l'attention d'Hermione jusqu'à demain… Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et s'avança vers la préfète, car dans les cas comme ça, Ginny ne considérait plus Hermione comme son amie, mais comme la terrible préfète de Gryffondor.

" Tiens, Hermione. Quelle surprise ! Je ne savait pas que tu veillait aussi tard… Tu as des insomnies ? "

Comme chaque fois que la plus jeune des Weasley était trouvée en situation douteuse, elle affichait un air d'innocence totale …

" Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. Tu sais très bien que ça ne prend pas. Je veux savoir ce que tu faisait hors de la tour Gryffondor à une heure pareil, et si je juge que ce n'est pas trop grave, je passerait l'éponge. "

" Ta proposition est alléchante, seulement je n'aime pas mentir à mes amis… Sauf que quand tu es comme ça, je ne vois en toi que l'instigatrice et non l'amie, pourtant je parle quand même à mon amie Hermione… Alors ma réponse sera à double tranchant, soit juste, soit fausse… Mais si tu ne mise pas sur la bonne case, la partie est finie. Veux-tu entendre ce que je te propose comme alibi ? "

Hermione fut déstabilisée. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à entendre ce genre de paroles… Mais elle avait une chance sur deux d'entendre la vérité… Il fallait au moins prêter attention à ce que Ginny avait à dire.

" Je t'écoute. "

" A tes risques et périls. Alors voilà. Tu sais que je déteste Rogue autant que vous tous. Et plus particulièrement depuis la semaine passée… C'était pendant un cours, il fallait que l'on prépare un filtre d'intelligence. Quand un élève à demandé l'utilité d'un tel filtre, Rogue lui a répondu que c'était pour prouver à cet imbécile de Potter que l'intelligence lui fait cruellement défaut. Et comme c'était un Serpentard qui avait posé la question, la réponse était tout à fait à son goût, et il a renchéri que même avec un filtre d'intelligence, Harry ne pourrait jamais avoir le cerveau entier à cause de sa cicatrice. Rogue a souri et a accordé 30 point à Serpentard pour démonstration de raisonnement réel. Quand je me suis levée pour dire que c'était injuste, Rogue m'as dit qu'il n'était pas surpris que je ne comprenne pas les subtilités du raisonnement exposé puisque mon intellect était le même que les gens avec lesquels je parlais, sous entendu vous. J'ai cru que j'allais exploser, mais je n'avait pas envie de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, Rogue aurait été trop heureux de me les prendre. J'ai donc décidé de me venger autrement : en utilisant de la TNT. J'ai découvert par hasard cette fabuleuse invention moldue, et après quelques petites modifications, le fonctionnement était total, même à Poudlard. J'ai donc été poser ce soir les explosifs. Tu as mon alibi, tu prends ou tu laisse ? "

Hermione analysa son récit. Elle pensait que la première partie était vraie, mais elle était convaincue que la TNT ne pouvait exploser à Poudlard, même avec quelques petites modifications. Elle en conclut donc que son amie avait fait autre chose que poser des explosifs.

" Je laisse. Tu peux aller te coucher. "

Ginny se leva, souhaita bonne nuit à Hermione, et put aller savourer sa victoire. Avait-elle mentit ? Si oui, qu'avait-elle été faire ? La nuit porte conseil et Hermione décida, à son tour, d'aller prendre du repos.

Le lendemain matin, alors que les élèves prenaient leurs petits déjeuners, le professeur Rogue fit une entrée fracassante dans la Grande Salle. Il s'approcha à grands pas de la table des professeurs, sa cape fouettant l'air, et il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Dumbledore. Le directeur l'écouta attentivement, puis s'adressa aux élèves :

" J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que les cours de potions prévus aujourd'hui n'auront pas lieux. Le cachot a été rendu inaccessible suite à, euh… un accident. Je vous remercie de votre attention. "

Hermione se retourna immédiatement vers Ginny, qui affichait un petit sourire en coin.

" Tu l'as fait ! ! ! Je peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça ! ! ! "

L'indignation se faisait entendre dans sa voix, mais Ginny avait de quoi se défendre :

" Ma chère Hermione, tu as joué et tu as perdu ! Accepte la défaite dignement, tu ne peu en vouloir qu'à toi-même. Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à tenir ta parole : ne pas me dénoncer. Il fallait le faire lorsque tu en avait encore l'occasion ! "

Hermione ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, elle accepta son erreur et profita de la situation :

" Très joli coup ! Rogue doit être dans une rage folle ! "

Ginny fut flattée du compliment et considéra les yeux de Kitiara, Ron et Harry posés sur elle :

" Ne vous en faites pas pour Rogue, d'ici deux-trois jours, son cachot sera comme neuf ! En attendant, profitez ! "

Elle se tourna vers Harry et l'embrassa, puis lui dit :

" Il ne faut jamais dire du mal de toi devant moi, sous peine de s'attirer de grands malheurs ! "

Et elle fila à son premier cours de la journée. Ni Ron, ni Kitiara n'arrivèrent à soutirer d'autres informations à Hermione. Ils abandonnèrent donc tout espoir d'éclaircir l'affaire et se réjouirent du répit que leur avait offert Ginny. La journée passa rapidement et tous les élèves du château ne parlaient que du cachot de Rogue. Les rumeurs prétendaient qu'un sort très puissant l'avait fait exploser, et qu'il n'en restait plus qu'un amas de roches. Décidément, les rumeurs étaient très proches de la vérité…

C'était ce soir là qu'Hermione et Ginny avaient prévu leur filature de Kitiara. Comme tous les soirs, les jeunes filles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher. Seulement, aucune des trois ne sombra dans le sommeil d'un côté Kitiara qui attendait pour s'éclipser, et de l'autre, les détectives qui s'apprêtaient à suivre leur proie… Ce fut Kit qui agit la première. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'avoir laissé passer un laps de temps suffisamment long, elle se glissa hors du dortoir.

La souris quitte son trou… L'heure des révélations est venue…

Un drôle de manège fut exécuté par Kitiara cette nuit là, comme lors de beaucoup d'autres. Suivie de très près par ses deux poursuivantes, elle parcourait les sombres couloirs en s'arrêtant à chaque coin, et trafiquait quelque chose sur un objet posé contre le mur. Aussitôt, des élèves en reliefs se faisaient voir. Ne prêtant aucune attention au monde alentour, ils passaient leurs chemins en continuant leurs discutions. Kitiara semblait beaucoup s'intéresser aux paroles échangées, mais de la où elle se trouvaient, Hermione et Ginny n'entendaient rien. Elles suivirent ainsi les activités incompréhensibles de Kit pendant une période très prolongée. Mais au détour d'un couloir, plus personne ! Elle avait disparut. Les jeunes filles se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Plongées dans l'incertitude, aucun mouvement n'était osé.

" Mais dites-moi que je rêve ? "

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "

Le cri se répercuta sur les parois et sembla s'amplifier. Les jeunes filles avaient été tellement surprises d'entendre la voix de Kitiara dans leurs dos qu'elles en tremblaient de tous leurs membres. Déglutissant, elles se retournèrent très lentement pour tomber sur une Kit visiblement très en colère ! Les points sur les hanches (mets tes mains sur mes han hanches, ne fais pas ces yeux furibonds, la, la, la… Bon, ok je chante mal, c'est ça ?) elle avait l'air d'être de TRES mauvaise humeur…

" Vous étiez en train de me suivre ? "

Si les paroles pouvaient contenir du poison, les interrogées aurait eut les entrailles transpercées. Puisqu'elles étaient prises, mieux valait être honnêtes. Prenant une grande inspiration, Hermione s'apprêta à tout déballer en bloc. Seulement avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, des pas, certainement attirés par le cri, retentirent en direction du groupe. Kitiara empoigna les deux filles sans ménagement et les envoya avec une force insoupçonnée dans une salle de classe vide. En rejoignant les deux indiscrètes, son mécontentement augmenta encore d'un cran :

" Bien joué ! Maintenant Rusard est sur nos traces. Vous allez devoir me donner des explications cohérentes quant à vos agissements cette nuit. Mais d'abord, tachons d'éviter la catastrophe… "

Hermione fut passablement indignée de s'entendre dire qu'elle devait des explications à une personne se livrant à des activités douteuses en pleine nuit. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Rusard arrivait… Lorsqu'elle aperçu Kitiara tirer sa baguette, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit comme un couteau :

" Cette fille n'est pas notre amie… On ne sait rien d'elle… Elle va nous tuer de sang froid ! "

Seulement le sort que lança Kit n'était pas l'Avada Kedavra . Il s'agissait du sort d'invisibilité de groupe, normalement impossible à réussir dans l'enceinte de Poudlard… Rusard entra alors dans la salle et balaya de son regard mauvais les alentours.

" J'aurais pourtant juré avoir entendu des murmures… "

Aucun indice ne trahissait la présence des trois jeunes filles transformées en statues. Rusard finit par repartir, Miss Teigne sur les talons. Kitiara leva le sort et se planta devant Hermione et Ginny :

" J'attends ! "

La parole fut prise par Ginny :

" Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? C'est toi qui te balade tous les soirs dans les couloirs du château en faisant des trucs bizarres, et c'est nous qui devons des explications ? ! ? Alors là, ma belle, tu peux toujours rêver ! C'est à toi de nous dire ce que tu faisait. "

Kit dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas défigurer Ginny, mais malgré tout celle ci n'avait pas entièrement tort… Il fallait qu'elle les lui amène, mais avant il fallait qu'elles sachent une minuscule partie de l'histoire…

" Et bien voilà. Il faut que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas à Poudlard simplement pour étudier. C'est une couverture… Je suis chargée d'espionner les élèves et de donner mes conclusions à…

****

A/N : ça, c'est une fin sadique ! ! ! Mais moi j'aime… J'y suis pour rien ! Je rappelle simplement qu'il est INTERDIT de maltraiter, de maudire ou d'injurier l'auteur ! (On se protège comme on peux !) Vous avez aimez ? Vous voulez très vite la suite ? Faites le moi savoir !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.


	6. Petit jeu de massacre sur balai

****

A/N :_ Mes chers lecteurs adorés, eh oui ! contre toute attente et malgré les nombreuses envies de meurtres qui ont traversé vos esprits, je suis toujours en vie ! Et je reviens en force avec ce chapitre tant attendu car je présume que personne n'a oublié le suspense dont je vous ai gentiment gratifié la dernière fois ! lol !_

Je tiens à vous dire que tous vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir, et que si je l'avais pu, j'aurais mis la suite plus vite suite à vos nombreux encouragements ! Malheureusement, ma correctrice en chef d'orthographe qui n'est autre que mon Amiastine adorée n'a pu me relire aussi vite que vous et moi l'aurions souhaité ! (Comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué lors de mes réponses aux reviews, je suis parfois une catastrophe en orthographe ! Mais pour ce chapitre, je n'ai pu me résoudre à vous faire attendre plus longtemps alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai tenté d'effacer toutes les fautes !)

Avant de vous laisser, j'ai juste deux ou trois petites choses à vous dire. Premièrement, ce chapitre est un concentré d'action, comme on pouvait s'en douter ! Les révélations tant attendues sont arrivées ! Et la petite histoire d'amour entre Draco et Hermione pointe le bout de son nez ! Et dernière chose : pendant le match, les points de vue changent très rapidement alors comme je n'ai pas précisé à chaque fois, il va falloir suivre ! Mais c'est fait exprès pour donner du punch à l'action ! Bon, pour le reste, je vous laisse découvrir ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en fin de chapitre !

****

samiaaaa :_ D'abord, merci beaucoup pour ton review ! Et ensuite, oui, tu délire vraiment car c'est pas du tout comme ça que la suite va se passer ! Enfin tu verra, et j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! Bisous._

****

draco-tu-es-a-moi : Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : **A BAS CES LECTEURS CINGLES QUI VEULENT LA MORT DES GENTILS AUTEURS QUE NOUS SOMMES !** Autrement, j'ai faillis mourir de rire en lisant ton review ! Sérieux, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait des gens plus cinglés que moi sur cette terre ! Mais je suis vraiment très très contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite déclenchera chez toi un enthousiasme comme celui dont tu a fais preuve ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous. (Utopique veux dire quelque chose d'idéaliste qui ne peux pas se réaliser…à peu près, quoi !)

****

Raphou : Je te remercie vraiment de tous tes reviews que j'adores ! Merci pour les compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous.

****

Minoumellou : STP ! NE DEFONCE PAS TON ORDI A CHAQUE FIN DE CHAPITRE ! Car sinon, tu pourra le faire quasiment tout le temps ! C'est pas de ma faute si j'adore les fin à suspense…snif…lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous.

****

Emma : Voui, je sais, je suis sadique et fière de l'être ! Je te remercie pour ton review et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous.

****

Kloona : Premièrement, merci beaucoup pour ton review qui comme d'hab, me fais vraiment très très plaisir ! Ensuite : merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur ! Et enfin : tu verra dans ce chapitre pour qui elle espionne, et je tiens à te dire que ton raisonnement est très juste ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous.

****

Neo303 : ça fais longtemps que tu m'aurai quoi ? ! ? En tout cas, tu a eu raison de ne pas me faire ce que tu n'a pas dit que tu voulais me faire, sinon tu n'aurai pas eu ce chapitre ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera ! Bisous.

****

Sln : Merci beaucoup pour ton review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bisous.

****

Love-draco-malfoy : Aha, mais oui, pour qui espionne-t-elle ? Mystère qui sera très vite résolu ! Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi : VIVE GINNY ! Merci pour ton review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous.

****

nfertari : Plus sadique que ta prof d'histoire ? ! ? Mais j'espère bien ! Car je doute que ta prof d'histoire, même si elle termine un chapitre sur : " Et le roi voulu fuir mais quelque chose de très grave lui arrive, etc, etc, etc… " puisse vraiment dégoûter ses lecteurs ! Elle ! lol ! Et pour ce qui est de plus méchant que Ginny, si je peux donner un argument qui te fasse changer d'avis: Si tu essayes, tu n'aura plus jamais de suite après mes fin sadiques ! (Convaincant ?) Alors voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira ! Bisous.

****

Chapitre sixième :

Petit jeu de massacre sur balai

Kitiara traînait les deux filles le long des sinueux couloirs. Toujours sous le choc de la découverte, Hermione et Ginny se laissèrent guider. Arrivées à destination, Kit les fit entrer dans la pièce. Il se tenait là, devant elles, mais elles n'osèrent rien lui dire. Kitiara le salua, puis désigna les invitées.

" Ces deux petites fouineuses ont tout découvert ! Mais je ne peux rien leur dire sans votre accord. A moins que vous ne préféreriez utiliser un sort d'oublis ? "

" Ne vous laissez pas emporter aussi facilement, ma chère. Ces deux jeunes personnes ne vous veulent aucun mal ! Je trouves d'ailleurs très touchant de leur part d'avoir violé les règlements pour vous ! Et de toutes façons, je ne pouvais espérer meilleures alliées dans l'école. Vous pouvez tout leur révéler, et si elles le souhaitent, elles pourrons rejoindre notre cause. "

" Comme il vous plaira. "

Et Kitiara entama son récit. A la fin de celui-ci, penaudes était le terme le plus approprié pour qualifier les deux filles. Ayant à cœur d'avoir tout compris, Hermione se lança dans un récapitulatif :

" Donc. Kitiara : tu est chargée d'espionner les élèves du château. Ta mission est de trouver la taupe qui informe l'ennemi. Tous les soirs, tu parcours les couloirs en activant les _Mémoparoles _et ceux-ci te retracent toutes les conversations en se basant sur des mots clés. Dès qu'ils entendent ces mots clés, ils enregistrent les paroles. Tu passes derrière et tu analyses… C'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai retenu ! Et vous voulez savoir si nous sommes prêtent à aider Kitiara dans sa tâche ? "

" Vous avez parfaitement compris, mademoiselle Granger. Je ne attendais pas moins de vous ! Et oui, je souhaiterais que vous aidiez Kit. Mais attention, si vous vous engager, vous serez sous les ordres de Kitiara et vous devrez exécuter tout ce qu'elle vous demandera. C'est une excellente espionne, aussi lui fais-je confiance. La décision vous appartient, mes demoiselles. "

Hermione et Ginny considérèrent la proposition. Dumbledore, car c'était dans le bureau du directeur que se trouvaient les deux jeunes filles, semblait très confient envers Kitiara. De plus, c'était l'occasion idéale de faire quelque chose pour l'Ordre...Hermione pris sa décision :

" Voilà ma réponse. Mais je tiens à préciser que ça n'engage que moi… J'accepte avec plaisir votre offre de collaboration… "

Dumbledore lui adressa un grand sourire…

" …uniquement à condition que vous m'intégriez dans l'Ordre. "

Le directeur parut très surprit de cette exigence. Certes, il avait deviné que le fait qu'on ne veuille pas des enfants dans l'Ordre les avait peinés, mais il avait pensé que leur désir ne se déclarerait à nouveau qu'à leur majorité…

Décidément, Hermione Granger réservait bien plus de surprises qu'elle n'y paraissait ! Il allait accepter. Mais il savait bien qu'en acceptant, il devrait faire de même pour Ginny, qui, il en était convaincu, ferait exactement la même déclaration…Weasley madame et monsieur risquaient de ne pas apprécier… Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il n'allait pas se passer de deux excellents éléments pour éviter quelques frictions !

" J'accepte votre offre. Mademoiselle Weasley ? "

Ginny planta son regard dans le sien.

" Je fais la même proposition. "

Ha, ha ! Toujours aussi effrontée ! Il ne s'était pas trompé !

" J'accepte également. Mais il faut préciser quelques petites choses : vous faites dorénavant partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais cela reste un secret jusqu'à votre cérémonie d'Adoption. Avant cette date, qui sera probablement l'été prochain, n'en parler à aucun membre actuel de l'Ordre présent à Poudlard. Je tiens à vous garder comme Atouts. En attendant cette date, vous êtes sous les ordres de mademoiselle… hum…mademoiselle… "

" Melman ! "

" Euh oui, bien sûr ! Excusez la mémoire défaillante d'un vieillard ! Vous êtes donc sous les ordres de mademoiselle Melman. Vous pouvez maintenant retournez à votre dortoir. Je compte sur votre discrétion… "

Ginny et Kitiara, après avoir salué le directeur, se dirigèrent vers la sortie, quand elles entendirent Hermione :

" Euh…Professeur…Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie mais…n'avons nous pas une punition pour être sorties dans les couloirs à cette heure ? "

Ginny crut qu'elle allait arracher la tête d'Hermione ! ! ! Son caractère de miss parfaite était terriblement encré ! ! ! Elle ne pouvait pas se taire, une fois ?

" Oh excusez ma faiblesse ! Avec tout ça, j'avais presque oublié ! Je vous remercie de me le rappeler. J'accorde 20 points à Gryffondor. Et, cela coule de source, j'en retire 10 à mademoiselle Weasley pour ne pas m'y avoir fait penser ! "

Son ton était léger, comme s'il trouvait tout cela très amusant.

" Voyons voir… Melle Weasley…Ah ! Vous irez aider à la réhabilitation du cachot du professeur Rogue, les professeurs ont du mal à tout remettre en ordre, la…euh…chose utilisée était très puissante … "

Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil à Ginny qui parut très mal à l'aise… Il savait…Mais il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir…ouf !

" Et Melle Granger… Que pourrais-je bien vous faire faire… "

" Un long rouleau de parchemin sur le sujet de votre choix ? " se risqua Hermione, le cœur remplis d'espoir.

" Oh non ! Ce serait trop facile ! ! ! Mais bien essayé ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé : la première semaine du mois prochain, vous ferez TOUTES les rondes normalement effectuées par les préfets. C'est à dire que les autres préfets serons disposés de remplir leurs devoirs. Juste les préfets, les préfets en chef ne changerons rien. Cela m'arrange beaucoup car je devais également trouver une punition pour monsieur Malfoy. Il sera ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle ! Bon et bien je vous laisse ! "

Il fit un sourire ravit à son auditoire et disparut.

Kit était toujours d'assez mauvaise humeur, Hermione enrageait à l'idée de devoir passer non pas une, mais quatre demi-heures en compagnie de Malfoy durant la première semaine du mois prochain (bon, quand je dis elle enrageait, c'était pas si fort que ça : elle était quand même très fière d'avoir fait gagner des points à sa maison malgré le fait qu'elle était passé outre le règlement !) et Ginny…Ginny…Rancunière était le mot qui la qualifiait ! On aurait pu s'en douter après l'histoire du cachot : il avait suffit qu'une seule fois Rogue dépasse vraiment les bornes, et il s'était retrouvé sans salle de cours ! ! ! On peut donc bien s'imaginer que lorsque des images de dévissage de tête d'Hermione lui traversaient l'esprit, sa rancune ne serait pas de courte durée !

Toujours est-il que nos trois Phoenix's members (je trouve classe cette expression ! Pour ceux qui ont un apprentissage limité de l'anglais, ça veux dire nos trois membres du Phoenix mais je trouve que ça fait mieux en english !) retournèrent en silence à la tour des Gryffondors. Sans échanger une parole, elles allèrent se coucher.

Durant toute la semaine, les trois filles échangèrent peu de mots. Kit toujours d'une humeur massacrante, Ginny refusant d'adresser la parole à Hermione et celle-ci lui rendait la pareille. Vive l'ambiance ! Même Harry, qui vivait une parfaite petite idylle sur laquelle on ne vas pas s'attarder vu qu'on s'en fiche, et Ron ne purent faire quoi que se soit !

Mais les tensions commencèrent à s'apaiser lorsque le match tant attendu fut annoncé pour le week-end. Les trois filles oublièrent leurs récents différents pour se soutenir psychologiquement. Le matin du jour J, le spectacle à la table des Gryffondors ravit au plus haut point les Serpentards :

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Kitiara, Dean et Seamus faisaient littéralement des têtes de déterrés. Devant des assiettes vides, leurs regards dans le vague, les joueurs faisaient peine à voir ! L'heure venue, ils se retirèrent dans les vestiaires.

" Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin, on est mal… " commença Harry. " Nous sommes moins bien entraînés qu'eux, avons moins d'expérience…et un très mauvais capitaine… "

Il avait murmuré les derniers mots, pour que personne ne puisse les entendre… C'était sans compter sur l'ouïe de Ginny. Elle sauta du banc et vint se planté devant Harry :

" Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, Mr Harry James Potter ! "

Ses beaux yeux s'étaient transformé en lance-flamme.

" Tu es le meilleur attrapeur de toute l'histoire de Poudlard ! Je t'interdis de dire que tu ne mérite pas la place de capitaine ! "

Elle s'était retournée vers l'équipe :

" Alors maintenant, nous allons nous reprendre ! MERDE ! Voilà moi ce que je dis à ces cons de Serpentards ! Je les emmerde ! Et j'aimerais que se soit la même chose pour tout le monde ! Et vous allez même le leur montrer ! "

Elle fonça, rageuse, vers son balai et fixa une dernière fois son équipe :

" ON VA LES ECRASER ! ! ! "

" OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "

Ils s'étaient tous levés, avaient attrapés leurs balais, et dans la frénésie générale, les lions apparurent sur le terrain de Quidditch. La rencontre allait commencer…

Le coup de sifflet retentit. Les joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs. Immédiatement, Harry et Draco se trouvèrent face à face, loin au dessus des autres. Leur regards se déchirants, ils ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Harry remarqua du coin de l'œil Hermione qui était attentive au moindre mouvement de Malfoy.

" Et c'est partit ! Nous allons pouvoir admirer les nouveaux joueurs Gryffondors : Hermione Granger et Kitiara Melman en batteuses, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan en poursuiveurs accompagné de la magnifique Ginny Weasley ! "

" Lee ! Pas de favoritisme ! "

McGonagall lui faisait à chaque match des remarques, mais c'était pour la forme car elle savait pertinemment que Lee Jordan s'en contrefichait.

" Pardon professeur. Le souaffle est attrapé par Derrick qui file en direction des buts sans autre forme de procès, mais…Wow ! Un cognard envoyé avec une telle force aurait pu lui arraché la tête ! Dangereuse, la batteuse ! Elle va pouvoir rivaliser avec les jumeaux Weasley ! Heureusement qu'il l'a évité ! Mais le souaffle est récupéré par Dean qui passe à Seamus qui repasse à Dean et qui envoie à Ginny ! Les poursuiveurs adverses n'ont rien compris à ce qu'il leur arrivait ! Les Gryffondors sont diaboliquement trop rapides pour les cerveaux retardés des … "

" LEE ! "

" Pour les cerveaux de supers héros àlamanquedesSerpentards ! "

" MAIS ALLEZ-VOUS FINIR PAR VOUS TAIRE ? "

" Oui, oui professeur. C'est bon, j'arrête. C'est Ginny qui à la balle, se rapproche dangereusement des buts et… NON ! Montague et Bole l'encadrent et l'empêchent de marquer ! Vite, faites quelque chose ! Ah ! Un cognard fonce sur le groupe qui se disloque ! Bien joué ! AÏE ! Ok, ok… Le cognard n'a heureusement blessé personne…Se match s'annonce sous les meilleurs hospices, entre les lions qui paraissent enragés et les serpents qui sont…euh…expérimentés ! Alors que Ginny fait une magnifique embardée pour éviter Crabe qui fonce sur elle, elle reprend le contrôle de son vol, fait une superbe passe à…DEAN ? Mais il est à l'autre bout du terrain ? Ah ! Il pique, et envoie le souaffle vers Seamus qui est juste derrière et ARGH ! Il a prit un cognard envoyé par Goyle en plein estomac ! Mais ça a l'air d'aller, il repart. C'est maintenant Derrick qui a le souaffle, il fonce comme un boulet de canon ver Ronald Weasley, il approche ! Kitiara tente d'envoyé un cognard mais il l'évite de justesse ! Il tire de toutes ses forces et… OUI ! Ron a renvoyé le tir…NON ! Bole a recupéré la balle, Ginny fonce sur lui mais c'est trop tard ! Il tire à nouveau ! NOOOOOOOOOON ! Il marque ! AÏE ! Superilamarquéunbut. 10 à 0 Pour Serpentard ! Dean reprend le souaffle et ATTENTION ! Un cognard fonce encore sur lui ! Mais que fait Hermione Granger ? On dirait qu'elle ne participe pas au jeu… "

N'écoutant plus, Harry fixa son attention sur l'adversaire.

" Alors Potter. Heureux d'être le capitaine d'une équipe de nuls ? On dirait que ta Granger adorée à les chocottes ! Pourquoi elle ne se mêle pas aux autres ? Ah, c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas jouer, mais vous l'avez prise quand même vu que personne d'autre ne voulait jouer avec les perdants ! "

Harry décida de ne pas répondre, mais plutôt de laisser Malfoy voir à quel point Hermione était douée sur un balais.

" GINNY WEASLEY MARQUE ! ! ! "

Il tourna lentement autour du terrain, cherchant le Vif… Malfoy effectuait la même stratégie qu'à son habitude : suivre Potter, le laisser trouver le Vif, et s'en emparer avant lui. Dans l'absolu, cette technique était parfaite, mais en pratique, elle n'avait jamais fonctionnée…

" Derrick marque à son tour ! "

Se concentrer. Ne faire plus qu'un avec le ciel. Ne plus exister. Simplement attentif. Là. Encore léger. Ne pas se précipiter. Encore. Le Vif. Il dansait avec désinvolture au bord du terrain. Il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge… Pas avant de s'être débarrassé de Malfoy…Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione qui comprit le message et commença son petit manège… Il accéléra rapidement en direction des but adverses. Malfoy voulut le suivre, mais au moment ou il prit son élan, elle était devant lui. La garce ! Il voulut la contourner, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et en accélérant, elle donna une légère pression sur le manche de son adversaire qui bascula en un rapide tonneau. La salope ! Néanmoins dégagé pour le moment, il profita de l'ouverture pour se lancer à la poursuite de Potter.

" Montague :but ! "

Ah, mon pote, tu va souffrire. Elle perdit un peu d'altitude, se plaça sous Malfoy, un peu en avant, et tira sur le manche de toutes ses forces pour couper la route de sa cible. Gagné ! Il était déstabilisé.

Granger qui prenait des risques…Intéressant…Son cerveau réfléchit rapidement. Il savait que Potter voulait qu'il tombe dans un piège… Mais c'était si tentant de s'amuser un peu avec cette sang-de-bourbe… Il voulait lui faire peur…Très peur…En se promettant de garder un œil…

" Ginny marque à nouveau ! "

…sur Potter, il vola vers Hermione.

" Suis-moi, si tu l'ose ! "

Et il partit. Hermione voulait qu'il souffre…vraiment qu'il souffre… Elle s'élança. Commença à se jouer un dangereux jeu du chat et de la souris pendant qu'Harry, qui ne trouvait plus le Vif, tentait de le repérer…

Piquer. Accélérer. Remonter. Tonneau. Chandelle. Elle était toujours là ? Tans pis pour elle ! Il l'entraîna dans une course effrénée dans les entrailles du stade… Se barrant la route, se faisant des embardées, se cognant… Ils en avaient oublié le reste du monde… Mais elle tenait le coup ! ? Il ne pouvait croire qu'Hermione Granger, le rat de bibliothèque, puisse être en concurrence avec lui, Draco Malfoy ! MERDE ! Le match !

Il remonta au niveau du terrain, Hermione dans son sillage. Potter fonçait en direction d'une des hautes tours, un peu à gauche. Malfoy pensa qu'il était trop tard, mais il remarqua que Harry fonçait, certes, mais dans SA direction ! Il chercha frénétiquement le Vif, qu'il aperçu à mi-distance entre lui et Potter. Oh non, Potter. Pas cette fois ! Il accéléra encore. Si aucun des deux ne changeaient de cap, ils finiraient tous les deux à l'infirmerie. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'un des deux finirait à l'infirmerie AVEC le Vif d'Or. Et ce serait lui, Draco Malfoy ! Tout ces petits rêves étaient mignons tout plein, mais il oubliait Granger.

Elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Soudain, une idée qui ne lui plut pas du tout lui traversa l'esprit. Elle ne lui plaisait pas, cette idée, mais c'était la seule qu'elle avait eue… BONZAÏ ! Elle se plaça à côté de Malfoy, légèrement en arrière (elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux, son balai était peut être récent, mais il ne pouvait concurrencer longtemps celui de Malfoy) et se jeta sur lui pour le faire dévier de sa trajectoire. Il était juste temps, Harry avait fermé la main sur le Vif une fraction de secondes après sa manœuvre.

" GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE ! ! ! "

Seulement Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy étaient dans un sale état ! Après qu'elle lui aie sauté dessus (cher lecteurs, n'y voyez pas une allusion de mauvais goût ! On n'en est pas encore arriver à ce stade !lol) ils s'étaient écrasés très lourdement au sol. Avant de perdre connaissance, Hermione put entendre que la victoire appartenait aux Gryffondors ! Grâce à elle… Et elle sombra…

Malfoy, lui, n'avait qu'une pensée en tête : il s'était encore fait battre par Potter…Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait plongé tête baissée dans le piège tendu…GRANGER !… Comment pouvait-elle tenir sur un balai, celle-là ? Déjà première de classe, ça ne suffisait pas ? Son équipe le regardait d'un air niais…Quel bande d'incapables ! Il aurait voulu boxer tout le monde, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser cette envie, l'inconscience le faucha…

Des murs, gris, familiers… Des voix…à qui ? Pas la moindre idée…Les idées qui reprennent leurs place… L'infirmerie… Oui, elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie… Pourquoi ? Bonne question ! Elle tenta de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs… Le match… MALFOY ! Cinglé, ce mec ! Il aurait pu se faire tuer, et emmener Harry avec lui ! Ah ! C'était pour ça qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Dans quel état ? Elle essaya de bouger un bras… Elle le sentit frémir, puis se soulever ! La même chose avec une jambe, même résultat ! Elle voulut se lever, mais une main intransigeante la plaqua contre son lit :

" Oh non, mademoiselle Granger ! Vous n'irez nulle part pour l'instant. Buvez ça. "

Un liquide fumant s'approcha des lèvres d'Hermione, qui ne résista pas et but l'immonde liquide. Dégeulasse !

" Bien. Maintenant , vous allez pouvoir voir vos amis. Ils guettent votre réveil depuis votre arrivée. "

En passant la porte, Harry, Ginny et Ron furent vraiment heureux de voir Hermione réveillée.

" Alors, l'héroïne, on se prélasse ? "

Avec un regard pétillant, Harry la fixait.

"Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serait déjà très loin ! "

" On sait, on sait. Comment se sent notre championne ? "

Ron l'observait, ravi.

" Pas trop mal… Qu'est qu'il vous prend de me traiter comme ça ? "

" C'est grâce à toi qu'on a gagné, et aussi que Harry n'est pas en très mauvaise posture ! "

Ginny la gratifia d'un merci muet pour avoir sauvé son bien-aimé.

" Ah ça ? Oh, ce n'était pas grand chose… Mais je crois que cet abruti de Malfoy a comprit sa douleur ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Si t'avais vu sa tête quand on a plongé dans les souterrains, et que je le collais ! Il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que je me truycide contre un mur, mais impossible ! Il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne s'en remette jamais ! Au fait, comment va t'il ? "

" On n'en sais rien… On l'a pas vu depuis qu'il est arrivé… "

" Ah… Et où est Kit ? "

" Quel que part j'en sais rien où ! "

Ginny s'était jetée sur la réponse, ce qui signifiait que Kit était dans son enquête.

" Allez, ouste ! Je ne veux plus voir personne ici maintenant ! Elle sera libérée ce soir… "

L'infirmière les poussa dehors, avant de leur fermer la porte au nez. D'ici ce soir, Hermione pourrait sortir !

Ledit soir, Hermione retourna à sa salle commune. Tous les élèves Gryffondors la traitèrent en reine, Hermione était très gênée… Une petite fête avait été organisée à son attention, mais elle s'éclipsa à la première occasion venue. Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver Kit et Ginny.

" Alors comment va t'elle, notre sauveuse ? "

Kitiara l'observait, un air moqueur peint sur son visage.

" Oh, tais-toi ! Ce que ça peux m'énerver, qu'ils se jettent sur moi ! Dans deux jours, je te parie tout ce que tu veux, ils ne sauront même plus que je suis une joueuse de Quidditch ! "

" C'est certain ! Prends ton mal en patience… "

Hermione acquiesça, et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de ses amies. S'apprêtant à prendre la parole, elle remarqua un faible reflet sur sa table de nuit. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près elle put remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'une magnifique épée…

" C'est la mienne. J'ai été faire une petite perquisition chez les Serpentards pendant qu'ils étaient occupé avec la fin du match. Parfois, je préfère me servire de ce genre d'arme plutôt que de la magie… C'est très efficace ! Et ça surprend toujours l'adversaire qui n'est pas entraîné contre l'acier. "

Kitiara ? Se servir d'une épée ? Bon après tout, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça… Hermione regarda la pointe effilée de l'arme, ses courbes délicates, sa garde légèrement ouvragée…Elle fit glisser un doigt sur le tranchant…

" Est-ce que tu pourra m'apprendre ? "

Kitiara se mit à rire.

" Si tu acceptes de prendre des cours avec mademoiselle Weasley ! "

Pas surprise le moins du monde, Hermione rit aussi en acceptant.

" Bon. Mais passons aux choses sérieuses… "

Kitiara sortit sa baguette et lança un _Alohmora _et un _Silencio _sur la pièce.

" On est tranquille. Je commence : après plusieurs mois d'enquête acharnée, j'ai deux suspects… Le premier est le plus évident : Draco Malfoy. Le deuxième était beaucoup plus subtile à démasquer : il s'agit d'un élève très discret de Poufsouffle, Ivan Sauge. Je ne serait pas étonnée que les deux soient mouillés, mais un seul traite directement avec Voldemort. "

A ce nom, Ginny frémit et elles regardèrent intensément Kit.

" Oh ! Je n'ai jamais eu peur de prononcer le nom de cet immonde personnage ! Je disais donc que j'ai deux suspects… Le problème qui se pose maintenant est le suivant : si je les chope et que je les torture, me diraient-ils la vérité ? Non. Et c'est bien dommage… ça aurait pu me changer les idées, de m'amuser un peu…Conclusion : que faire ? Je vous ai dit que j'avais perquisitionné chez les Serpentards. J'y ai trouvé des pièces suspectes, mais pas assez compromettantes pour être certaine de l'identité de notre taupe. Seulement je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion d'aller visiter nos amis de Poufsouffle… Toujours quelqu'un dans cette foutue tours… "

" De toutes façons, je vois très mal un élève de Poufsouffle être en relation avec Voldemort… Non, c'est Malfoy, j'en suis sûr ! "

" Je sais Hermione que tu as une dent contre ce type, mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses... Je reprends: il faut qu'on découvre ce que cache ce Malfoy, en attendant que je puisses faire quelque chose avec Ivan… Et la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvé, c'est que l'une d'entre vous se rapproche…hum…disons de très près de Malfoy… Des volontaires ? "

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air horrifié. Mais la petite Weasley fut la plus prompte à réagire :

" Impossible pour moi, je suis avec Harry et il me tuerait si je m'approche d'un peu trop près de Malfoy. "

Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, Ginny serait déjà raide morte et six pieds sous terre.

" Je ne suis peut-être pas la petite amie d'Harry, mais je suis sa meilleure amie. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Il ne reste plus que toi, Kit… "

" Je trouve l'excuse de Ginny tout à fait valable, et la mienne l'est tout autant : j'ai dit que je m'occupait de Sauge. Je ne peux pas être partout à la fois ! Ce qui veux dire que… "

" HORS DE QUESTION ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "

" C 'EST UN ORDRE ! "

Hermione parut choquée. Comment son amie pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Mais elle savait à quoi elle s'était engagée, lorsqu'elle avait accepté la proposition de Dumbledore… Elle n'avait pas le choix… Pour Poudlard…Pour l'Ordre… Pour participer à la lutte…

" Ok… "

****

A/N : Et voilà ! Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comment vous trouver mon entrée en matière pour notre couple préféré ? J'attends vos commentaires ! Et j'aimerais savoir une chose : est-ce que, lors des duels, vous préférer que j'utilise des sorts déjà connus, ou ça ne vous dérange pas que je laisse mon imagination débordante en inventer ? Merci de me répondre !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.

P.S : J'espère que les fautes d'orthographes ont toutes été effacées ! Sinon, je m'en excuse…


	7. Un changement d’attitude

****

A/N : Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis VRAIMENT désolée pour le temps qu'a pris ce chapitre pour être posté, mais j'ai une excellente excuse ! Ce chapitre refusait catégoriquement de s'écrire ! Si, si, je vous assure ! Impossible de trouver l'inspiration ! Alors, pour que vous n'attendiez quand même pas trop longtemps, j'ai dû laisser à mon cerveau tordu la bride sur les neurones…Le résultat est…intéressant ! Bon, moi, je me suis vraiment bien marrée, et j'espère que vous allez en faire autant ! Je tiens juste à rappeler que Godric Gryffondor avait une épée ! Alors voilà, je vous laisse ! Et je peux vous dire que les choses s'accélèrent… Bonne lecture ! Ah ! Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer ! A chaque fois, ça me va droit au cœur !

****

Evilmarie : Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous.

****

Love-drago-malfoy : Thanks pour ton review ! Et encore désolée pour le retard… Mais j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisous.

****

Bibi : Ahlala… Tu peux pas t'imaginer le casse-tête pour justement écrire les rebondissements à gogo… Merci pour tes encouragements, et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !.. Bisous. (P.S : Juste comme ça, ton pseudo, il t'est venu tout seul ou tu t'es inspirée de quelque chose.. ?)

****

Minoumellou : Tes reviews m'encouragent beaucoup à chaque fois ! Alors je te remercie vraiment de prendre la peine de les écrire ! Je sais pas si ce chapitre va te plaire autant que le précédent, mais je l'espère ! En tous cas, malgré mes nombreuses tentatives, j'ai pas réussi à obtenir mieux … Bisous.

****

Beru ou bloub : Pour ce chapitre, même si je ne le trouve pas d'une qualité exceptionnelle, tu va en avoir de la Hermione dominatrice ! Moi, je l'adore quand elle est comme ça ! Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! Et j'espère quand même que tu va aimer ce chapitre… Bisous.

****

Raphou : Remerciement spécial pour quelqu'un qui me review à chaque chapitre ! ça me fait very very plaisir ! Bon, comme je l'ait dit, je ne trouve pas ce chapitre très brillant…snif… Mais impossible d'obtenir autre chose de mon capricieux cerveau ! Non, effectivement, il est pas si méchant que ça le Malfoy… Enfin, un peu quand même ! On ne voudrais pas le transformer en affectueux petit toutou à la Pansie ! Bon, je te laisse lire ! Gros bisous.

****

Draco-tu-es-a-moi : PITIEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! TOUT, MAIS PAS UN CONSCERT DE LORIE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! …snif… tu n'oserais quand même pas faire ça, non ? … … je crois que si… HELPPPPPPPPPPP ! Bon, vive tes mains retrouvées ! Et vive tes reviews que j'adore et qui me font rire à chaque fois ! Je crois que tu va pouvoir te lancer dans la carrière de préparateur physique, tes reviews son excellents pour travailler les abdos ! Et j'avais oublié de préciser que la place de volontaire n'est PLUS à prendre ! Et pis de toutes façons, vos mieux éviter d'assouvir tes…hum…pensées mal placées sur le pauvre petit Draco qui serait traumatisé ! Bon, je vais me taire (je crois que tout le monde a remarqué que j'avais une fâcheuse tendance à parler pendant trois heures… !) et je vais attendre ton verdict pour ce chapitre que je ne trouve vraiment pas génial… Enfin… Ainsi va la vie et on peux pas toujours écrire ce qu'il faudrait ! (sauf les professionnels, mais là, ils ont des années d'entraînements !) Gros Bizzzous.

****

Chapitre septième :

Un changement d'attitude

Hermione Granger marchait le long des couloirs de Poudlard, en direction d'une salle de classe vide dans laquelle Kitiara avait donné rendez-vous à Ginny et à elle pour le premier cours de maniement aux armes. Ses pensées tournaient sans cesse autour de sa future mission pour l'Ordre : séduire Draco Malfoy pour lui soutirer des informations de la manière la plus douce possible… Écœurant ! Mais elle s'était engagée, la marche arrière lui était impossible… Elle avait donc décidé, pour l'occasion, de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, pour éviter d'avoir trop à réfléchir… Elle s'était fait une raison : des gens sacrifiaient leurs vies pour cette guerre, elle pouvait bien sacrifier autre chose… Heureusement, elle ne put approfondir plus sa réflexion étant arrivée à destination.

" Te voilà enfin… On avait bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas ! "

" Désolée, j'ai été retardée par Rogue… "

" Pas grave. On commence ? "

" Oui. "

La réponse était à l'unisson. Kitiara se plaça devant elles et ferma les yeux une seconde. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle ne portait plus son uniforme, mais une tenue très seyante : style gladiateur, la poitrine soutenue par une cotte de maille fermée par une large boucle en acier trempé, avec une mini jupe en cuire brun parcourue de rainure d'acier. Le tout donnait un effet très guerrier, qui allait à merveille à Kit. Elle tenait à la main son épée, qu'elle glissa d'un geste rapide, net et précis dans son fourreau. Ginny et Hermione avaient la mâchoire sur le sol…

" Co…Comment…Comment t'as fais ça ? "

" C'est un principe de base assez simple. D'abord, il faut trouver la tenue qu'on veux porter. On y associe tout ce qu'on veux : maquillage, coiffure, etc.… Une fois prête, vous vous regardez dans une glace et enregistrez les moindres détails de votre apparence dans vos cellules nerveuses. Ensuite, ça marche un peu comme les Métamorphomages : vous appelez l'image mentale de votre tenue et vous lui ordonnez d'apparaître. Avec un peu de pratique, ça devient très facile. Pour l'épée, c'est elle qui vous trouve. C'est à dire que quand vous serez prêtes, vos épée apparaîtrons d'elles-mêmes. En attendant ce moment, je vous prêterait des armes factices… Ah! et une dernière chose : avec le statu de guerrière, vous pouvez, mais d'une façon très limitée, faire apparaître les objets de votre choix. "

Un poignard pris alors forme dans la main de Kitiara, et elle le lança dans la porte de la salle.

" Alors on y va ? "

Les deux filles n'en croyait pas leurs yeux… Mais Ginny posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

" Euh…C'est super cool de se transformer comme ça mais…euh…moi j'adore être une sorcière ! "

" Tu seras toute ta vie une sorcière, Ginny. Simplement, tu auras d'autres avantages que la magie en cas de besoin, c'est tout ! "

" Alors ça marche. "

" Hermione ? "

" Je fonce. Je voulais changer de personnalité pour faciliter la mission que TU m'as confié, c'est l'occasion parfaite. "

Kitiara parut ravie. Elles réfléchirent longtemps avant de trouver les tenues qu'elles souhaitaient porter et la donne fut la suivante :

-Ginny avait choisit une courte combinaison qui s'arrêtait en short, blanc comme neige, le tissus était fait d'un cuir souple avec par endroits des chaînes en fer suspendues gracieusement. Le tout lui donnant une allure d'ange sanguinaire. Ses cheveux étaient laissés en bataille, et un maquillage très doux avait été appliqué.

-Hermione était métamorphosée, mais c'était le but : elle portait une combinaison entière de cuir noir, une fermeture éclaire argentée fermait le bustier, mais pas trop… Con cou était orné d'une chaîne qui lui donnait des allures d'exterminatrice. Ses cheveux avaient été teint en rouge sang et remonter en une coiffure légère qui ne laissait retomber que quelques boucle ondulée. Un maquillage gothique lui avait été appliqué, la transformation était totale.

Elles s'observèrent dans un miroir, satisfaites du résultat. Après quelques essais infructueux, elles arrivèrent à accomplir la transformation. Très difficilement, mais la pratique ferait le reste… Et l'apprentissage commença ainsi, Kitiara leur apprenant l'art du combat…

Un mois plus tard, les jeunes recrues ne se débrouillaient pas si mal… Mais Hermione était de plus en plus irritable… Elle avait d'abord commencé par envoyer balader tous les inconnus qui lui adressaient la parole. Puis ce fut au tour de ces amis de subir ce traitement de faveur, ils devaient la prendre avec des pincettes sous peine de s'attirer ses foudres, qui étaient de plus en plus redoutées… Hermione, de son côté, était mitigée entre l'angoisse de sa punition avec Malfoy qui approchait, car c'était là qu'allaient débuter ses manœuvres d'approche, et le plaisir qu'elle prenait à changer de peau…La semaine tant redoutée arriva quant même, malgré tous les efforts pour la repoussée…

Hermione marchait vers le Grand escalier. Enfin, il faudrait plutôt dire la nouvelle Hermione… Elle avait mis en place une petite mascarade, il fallait qu'elle attire l'œil de Malfoy… Il l'attendait, en bas des marches, encore plus arrogant qu'à son habitude.

" J'espère, Granger, que tu as un bon garde du corps, parce que ça ne plaît pas du tout de faire cette punition… qui est de ta faute, d'ailleurs… "

" Je t'emmerde, Malfoy. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, je te signale. "

Malfoy avait remarqué le changement de caractère chez cette sang-de-bourbe, mais pour la première fois, il vit à quelle point ce changement était important…

" Pour l'Ordre…Pour Poudlard… Pour qu'on puisse se débarrasser de l'influence de Voldemort dans ce château… "

Hermione se raccrochait à ces pensée comme à une bouée de sauvetage… Elle s'obligea à détailler Malfoy du coin de l'œil, et pensa que c'était un mec ultra sexy… Il fallait continuer… Elle observa ses muscles, son visage, son corps… Il fallait qu'elle désire tout ce qu'elle voyait… Pas facile lorsque l'objet convoité vous dégoûte…

Après ces quelques échanges amicaux, ils commencèrent leur besogne en silence. Après les batailles d'insultes d'une durée exagérément longue, ils avaient fini par se lasser… En attendant de refaire le stock, ils ne se parlaient plus… Hermione avait espéré qu'après la période insultes à gogo viendrait celle de je vais te casser la geule mais Malfoy ne semblait pas vouloir en arriver là… Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Bon, elle avait bien une petite idée derrière la tête, mais elle ne se voyait pas demander : " Hey, Malfoy, depuis que ton père est en taule, tu fais moins le malin ? " Du coup, elle continuait à espérer qu'un jour il se jetterait sur elle et qu'ils pourraient enfin se battre tranquillement…

A la fin de la première heure, quelque chose se passa enfin !

Au détour d'un sombre couloir, une bande de gobelins apparut. Ils étaient loin mais semblaient ne pas êtres très pacifistes… Merci Kit et Ginny, vos illusions sont très réeles ! Malfoy dégaina sa baguette, mais Hermione la lui abaissa.

" Ils sont tous à moi ! "

Curieux, il la laissa faire. Le spectacle le plus ahurissant de sa vie se déroula alors sous ses yeux. Hermione se transforma en une…euh…guerrière ? Ben oui, une guerrière. Mais quelle guerrière ! Tout simplement magnifique. Draco Malfoy était bien décidé à profiter du spectacle. Il s'adossa contre un mur est observa avec intérêt.

" Ouh ouh ! Les petits monstres ! Je suis là ! "

Hermione avait attiré l'attention sur elle, parfait ! Elle se plaça en plein milieux du couloir, fit apparaître un couteau dans sa main, visa et tira. Son projectile vint se ficher directement entre les deux yeux de la cible. Celle-ci resta immobile un moment, regardant sa meurtrière, du sang giclant de sa mortel blessure. Puis elle s'effondra dans un bruit sourd. Les autres gobelins avaient regardé la scène en détaillant le tir. Irréprochable. Ils se jetèrent alors en furie sur la guerrière, qui tirait à la vitesse du vent, ses traits ciblés parfaitement à chaque fois. Aucun gobelin n'eut le loisir de s'approcher à moins d'un mètre d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'avança, examina ses proies et éclata de rire.

Malfoy était abasourdit… Aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge… Granger, la petite timide aux dents de lapin, avait exterminé de sang froid une bande de gobelins, se tenait au milieu de cette derrière et riait aux éclats alors que des nappes de sang coulait le long des mur ? Hallucinant ! Se reprenant, il alla la rejoindre, en ravalant le nœud qui s'était formé dans son estomac en voyant des bout de cervelles traînés un peu partout.

" Quel désordre Granger ! Je te conseille de ranger ça tout de suite ! "

Hermione était fière d'elle, elle l'avait bien vu, Malfoy était impressionné…Elle rit intérieurement en le voyant tenter de se reprendre. Elle se changea et pris sa baguette :

" Récurvite ! "

Et tout disparut…Vive les illusions ! Elle repartit ensuite, sans faire la moindre remarque. Leur premier jour de punition se finit dans le silence, chacun trop absorbé dans ses pensées… Ils se quittèrent sans un regard au bas des Grands escalier, chacun retournant dans son dortoir…

Hermione était ravie : Malfoy avait perdu de sa superbe ! Et elle avait correctement posé la première pierre de son plan machiavélique… Elle avait réussit à se représenter Malfoy comme une proie…tout allait être plus facile ensuite.

Draco était en colère : il s'était laissé voler la vedette par cette sang-de-bourbe encore une fois ! Il fallait aussi qu'il s'avoue avoir apprécié ce massacre…C'est fou ce que ça lui allait bien, cette tenue de cuir et ses cheveux rouges… Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il perdre la face aussi facilement… Il voulait qu'elle se perde dans ses ambitions…

****

A/N : Alors ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas mal pris les idées de ce chapitre… Si vous avez des critiques ou des suggestions, ou même des changements à proposer, je suis partante !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.


	8. La veangence est un plat qui se mange fr...

****

A/N : Coucou mes lecteurs adorés !!! Tout d'abord : je suis totalement, complètement, absolument, incontestablement désolée pour le retard qu'a pris ce chapitre… MAIS j'ai une excuse valable ! La plus part d'entre vous (bandes de veinards…) sont en VACANCES durant la si belle saison qu'est l'été… MOI PAS !!! C'est la période la plus chargée de l'année… Alors je suis désolée de vous prévenir que mes chapitres vont malheureusement s'espacer. Bon. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai de tas de choses à dire. Il m'a pris un temps fou à être écrit car j'ai beaucoup hésité sur le rating… Mais je me suis dit qu'en temps qu'auteur, il fallait être capable d'écrire de tout alors… ce chapitre est **"R"** Autrement, le ton s'accélère, et un changement dans l'écriture en rapport avec l'attitude d'Hermione est à prévoir. Je passe du coq à l'âne, mais c'est le but, alors accrochez-vous ! Je n'est malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews (mais s'il y a une question explicite, j'y répondrais tout de même !) et croyez-moi, j'en suis désolée… Je vous remercie tous infiniment pour le soutient que vous me témoignez durant l'écriture de cette fic, cela me fait infiniment plaisir et m'encourage réellement ! Bonne lecture à tous ! (P.S : Je suis vraiment ravie de savoir que mon idée de transformation vous a plut !)

****

Chapitre huitième :

La veangence est un plat qui se mange froid

Le jeu avait commencé… Les dés étaient jetés…

Hermione Granger devait entamer une relation avec son pire ennemi : Draco Malfoy.

Pour l'Ordre…

Pour Poudlard…

Un round avait été remporté par cette dernière la veille. Elle avait montré à Malfoy son côté…démoniaque…Il avait aimé…Mais c'était au tour du jeune homme de démontrer que lui aussi pouvait faire preuve de talents cachés. Toute la nuit il avait désespérément cherché ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec Granger… L'idée de la plaquer contre un mur et de l'embrasser lui était bien évidemment venue, mais c'était vraiment trop classique…La battre en duel ? Aucune chance… Alors quoi ? Un sourire sadique lui dévora le visage… Quelle bonne idée… Hermione Granger avait peut être changé, mais elle était toujours première de classe… Il allait y remédier…

Il se leva en silence. Vers la bibliothèque, il n'y avait personne… Parfait, parfait…La salle n'était jamais verrouillée... Il entra. Potions…potions…Ah ! Là. Alors…sommeil…non…transformations…non plus… ajouter un trait de caractère…Ah, ça se rapproche…Voilà ! J'ai trouvé.

Il repartit avec son acquisition et consacra le reste de la nuit à préparer la potion.

Hermione ne dormit presque pas de la nuit. Elle s'était convaincue qu'elle faisait la meilleure chose possible. Elle était une prédatrice qui avait une proie à chasser, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

La journée du lendemain fut pénible. Ginny et Kitiara ne lui posèrent aucunes question. Elle était en mission. Il n'y avait rien à demander. Le cachot du professeur Rogue avait été réparé… Ginny était verte d'avoir été obligée d'aider. Mais au moins, elle avait pu se régaler de la rage de Rogue… Le professeur Flitwick lui avait d'ailleurs glissé un très léger : " Fred et George ont fait du bon boulot. " Elle avait rougit. Visiblement, tout le monde dans l'école à part Rogue lui-même savait que l'auteur de ce magnifique coup était Ginny. Allez savoir pourquoi ? Ce n'était qu'une Weasley, après tout…

Le soir arriva… Avec Malfoy…

Hermione prit une grande bouffée d'air. Malfoy avait préparé quelque chose, elle le savait. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il savait qu'elle savait… Bref, tout le monde savait tout, quoi ! Elle descendit les marches… Courage, ma grande…

Il était assis sur un petit mur. Dans ses mains, une bouteille de vodka. Ah ! Ça l'arrangeait bien, le Malfoy, que les moldus aient inventé l'alcool ! Une deuxième bouteille était posée près de lui...

" Salut, Granger. Tu te joins à moi dans ma déchéance ? "

Et il lui tendit l'autre bouteille. Hermione le fixa. D'un mouvement sec, elle lui arracha la vodka des mains, l'ouvrit et l'engloutit… Pour l'Ordre…Pour Poudlard…

" On peut y aller, maintenant ? "

Malfoy n'était pas surpris. Granger avait très bien saisit les règles du petit jeu stupide auquel ils jouaient.

" Ouai… "

Et ils partirent en silence. Il savait que Granger ne lui réservait aucune surprise…Chacun son tour ! Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à voir si l'effet de sa potion fonctionnait :

" De toi à moi, t'en penses quoi, de Potter ? "

C'était donc ça, son "cadeau". Il lui avait fait avaler quelque chose pour altérer ses paroles. Mais comment ? Un seul moyen de le savoir…

Elle pensa : " Harry est mon meilleur ami. "

Elle dit : " Ce que je peux le détester, ce con de Potter ! "

L'infâme ! Une potion de contradiction. Il allait falloir qu'elle la joue serré.

Malfoy était mort de rire. Elle allait devoir faire très attention à tout ce qu'elle dirait !

Elle pensa (ce qui lui valut un effort surhumain) : " Je t'aime Malfoy ! "

Elle dit : " Je te déteste ! "

Tout à coup, Malfoy riait moins. Pourquoi avait-elle deviné aussi vite ? Tant pis, il allait la faire chanter pendant toute la journée du lendemain… De toutes façons, tant qu'elle était avec lui, elle ferait attention à ses moindres paroles. A moins que…

" Dis-moi quels sont mes défauts ? "

Il voulait qu'elle pense qu'il était merveilleux, extraordinaire, etc. Au moins qu'elle le pense… Mais au lieu de ça, elle se mit à rire. Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elle trouvait très drôle qu'il ne se doute pas de ce qu'elle allait faire dès qu'elle aurait fini sa ronde !

Ils terminèrent ainsi : Hermione hilare et Draco très contrarié que ça la fasse rire.

Dès qu'ils s'étaient séparés, Hermione avait cessé de rire. Elle s'était précipitée vers son dortoir, avait mis en vrac sa bibliothèque pour trouver le livre qu'elle voulait. Elle tourna le plus vite possible les pages, jusqu'à ce que… Ah ! Enfin. Elle trouva facilement les ingrédients, ce n'était pas une potion très compliquée… Il suffisait juste qu'elle fasse effet le temps que l'autre se dissipe. C'est à dire environ jusqu'au lendemain soir…

Le lendemain matin :

" Salut, Mione. Alors, bien dormi ? "

Malfoy guetta sa réponse. Rien. Rien ? Comment ça rien ? Il regarda Hermione qui lui fit un sourire radieux. Pourquoi ? Il eut la réponse lors du cours de soin aux créatures magique.

" Bonjours les enfants ! " rugit Hagrid alors que les élèves approchaient. " Salut vous trois. Ça va ? "

Il s'adressait au trio. Harry lui répondit par l'affirmative, Ron également mais Hermione leva un bout de papier sur lequel était écrit :

" Un imbécile m'a mis une potion de mutisme dans mon repas d'hier soir ! "

Malfoy avait pu lire. Hermione avait négligemment tourné le papier dans sa direction. Il était outré ! Elle l'avait vraiment bien eu. Si elle n'avait pas avalé d'autre potion, les professeurs l'auraient obligé à parler. Mais là ! 2-0. Malfoy perdait la face… Ok, il allait ce reprendre ce soir… Que lui avait-elle préparer ?

" Aller bouge-toi les fesses, Parkinson ! On n'a pas toute la journée. Et plus vite tu avanceras, plus vite tu retrouveras ton Draconinouchet chéri ! "

Il ne pouvait pas croire ça ! Elle avait osé amener…ça ?

" Elle est de corvée avec nous, ce soir. Soit disant en inspection, elle était en train de vouloir s'infiltrer dans notre salle commune… Et puis, elle a l'air ravie d'être avec nous…euh…toi pour la soirée ! "

Hermione était ravie de son effet. Malfoy était désespéré ! Lui qui passait sa vie à éviter son animal de compagnie préféré !

Et c'est partit pour deux heures avec toutou Pansie pendu au train. Il pris son courage à deux mains et commença sa ronde. Granger le surprenait de plus en plus. Elle avait trouvé la pire façon de le torturer, du moins pour l'instant : lui faire passer du temps avec Parkinson. Toutes les 5 secondes, il avait le droit à un :

" Prends-moi dans tes bras. "

Ou :

" Embrasses-moi, mon amour. "

Ou encore :

" On largue l'autre conne et tu me fais l'amour en plein milieu du couloir ? "

Et à chaque fois :

" LA FERME PARKINSON ! "

Hermione prenait bien soin de leur laisser de l'intimité. Deux heures comme ça. Il était à bout. Enfin, la punition cessa et il put reprendre de sa superbe en disant :

" Va m'attendre dans ma chambre, Pansie. "

La jeune fille gloussa et partit en courant.

" Et elle espère que tu va passer la nuit dans ta chambre ? "

Malfoy eut un petit rire mesquin :

" Oui. "

Et il partit. Hermione n'avait rien marqué comme point : il n'avait pas craqué. Zut ! Bon tant pis. Pour la prochaine fois !

Et la fin de la semaine arriva. Il était tant qu'elle passe à la dernière manœuvre… Courage ! Durant toute la semaine, elle avait joué avec le feu. Elle avait démontré à Malfoy qu'elle pouvait avoir un fond…méchant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas encore l'interroger…Pas encore…

Hermione était très nerveuse tout au long de la journée. Pour l'Ordre…Pour Poudlard…

Draco était pour la première fois désorienté. Il ne savait pas où tout cela allait les mener… Mais il connaissait assez bien Granger pour savoir qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Juste une fois et c'est fini ! Du nerf ! Courage ! Pour l'Ordre ! Pour Poudlard ! Hermione se répétait sans cesse ces mots alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les Grands Escaliers. Elle était vêtue d'une très courte jupe et d'un haut en dentelles noires.

Draco était déjà arrivé, comme à son habitude. Il vit Hermione descendre l'escalier avec beaucoup d'assurance. Elle était très…sexy. Une semaine plus tôt, ça l'aurait vraiment dérangé de penser quelque chose comme ça, mais plus maintenant. Il était convaincu, même si elle restait une sang impure, qu'elle pouvait être très…méchante. Et il aimait les doubles personnalités. Peut-être parce qu'il en était une, lui aussi ?

Elle descendait les marches…Il la dévisageait…Très bien ! Allez ma fille, courage ! Elle s'approcha de lui en se déhanchant d'une façon très suggestive…

Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? Puis il comprit… Et ça ne lui déplut qu'à moitié…Après tout, Granger dans son lit, quelle bonne idée ! Ça mettra du piquant !

Elle passa ses bras autour des épaules du jeune homme. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle détestait ce regard. Pour l'Ordre ! Pour Poudlard ! Elle approcha doucement sa bouche de son oreille :

" J'ai joué avec le feu toute la semaine. Maintenant, je voudrais me consumer… "

Courage ! Elle l'entraîna dans une salle vide.

Draco se laissa faire, curieux. Mais lorsqu'il entendit sa proposition, il se dit aussitôt que Granger était complètement folle. Elle qui le détestait tant, lui faire une proposition indécente ? Il n'avait jamais cru cela possible. Et pourtant…Elle lui donnait l'impression de le vouloir vraiment… Pourquoi ne pas profiter ? Il la suivit à l'intérieure de la salle de classe.

Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, il la verrouilla et l'insonorisa… Pour ne pas être dérangés…

Il fallait qu'Hermione assure… Elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour flancher maintenant ! Pour Poudlard ! Pour l'Ordre ! Ne pas arrêter de penser ces mots.

Lorsque Draco se retourna, elle enlevait délicatement son bustier qu'elle laissa négligemment tomber à ses pieds. Draco ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, observant avec beaucoup d'intérêt le corps d'Hermione qui se dénudait peu à peu. Après son haut, la jeune fille s'attaqua avec des gestes lents et précis à sa jupe. Elle se baissa, ce qui laissa le loisir à Draco d'observer les seins que cachait le soutien-gorge, pour déboutonner les trois boutons qui faisaient tenir en place le morceau de tissu qui lui arrivait à peine plus bas que mi-cuisses. Partie du corps qu'elle avait de magnifique d'ailleurs…Une fois la jupe tombée, elle se trouvait en sous-vêtements dentelés couleur pourpre. Elle s'approcha à pas lents de Draco en faisant onduler tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de désirable. Le jeune homme se laissa faire quand Hermione, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise avec des gestes langoureux. L'habit glissa à terre, révélant un torse aussi musclé que pouvait l'être celui d'un joueur de Quidditch.

Lentement, elle fit glisser ses mains sur la peau de Draco puis descendit pour atteindre son pantalon. Ce que ressentait Hermione était indescriptible à ce moment là. Elle aurait voulu se retourner, partire le plus loin possible de cet endroit et oublier… Voyant son trouble, Draco fit glisser une de ses mains sous le menton de la jeune fille et approcha son visage du sien. Elle avait eut la possibilité d'avoir le dessus un moment, mais il allait reprendre les choses en main. Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien et déposa un très délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il se défit de son pantalon d'un coup sec et l'envoya balader à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son boxer noir soulignait magnifiquement bien les contours de son corps et si une autre demoiselle qu'Hermione s'était retrouvée à la place de cette dernière à cet instant précis, elle aurait très certainement défaillit. Mais pas Hermione. Elle restait de marbre. Draco fut un peu déçu que la jeune femme ne se jette pas dans ses bras en voyant ce corps d'Apollon, mais il se fit une raison, c'était Granger… Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle et déposa de légers baiser le long de son coup. Vraiment malgré elle, et malgré ce qu'elle ressentait, Hermione ne put retenir le soupir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres entres ouvertes. Draco était ravi d'entendre ce son, signe que sa partenaire ne restait pas totalement insensible à ses caresses. Il glissa ses mains le long du corps de la jeune fille, s'attardant au creux des reins, puis remonta le long de la colonne jusqu'à rencontrer un obstacle fait de tissu.

Tout en continuant à embrasser, un peu plus franchement cette fois, le cou de sa partenaire, il décrocha sans aucunes difficultés les agrafes qui retenait sa poitrine généreuse. Le morceau de tissu partit rejoindre la chemise de Draco. Celui-ci quitta alors le cou d'Hermione pour diriger sa bouche vers la chair ainsi découverte. La jeune fille, d'un mouvement imperceptible, serra les poings au moment où la langue de Draco s'attarda sur le sommet de ses seins. Puis, ne souhaitant pas que son partenaire soupçonne quelque chose, elle prit son courage à deux mains et fit glisser son boxer sur le sol. Il était nu devant elle. Retenant un haut le cœur en voyant ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulut voir, elle lui pris les poignets et l'obligea à lui retirer son dernier vêtement. Hermione ordonna à son cerveau de se mettre en veille jusqu'à nouvel ordre, car elle n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir sur ce qui c'était, est, et allait se passer. Heureusement pour elle, Draco était quand à lui passé en mode "animal" et ne se préoccupait guère des envies de sa partenaire, trop concentré sur lui-même. Il glissa ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune fille, la souleva de terre et la déposa sur un bureau. Il jouait de ses doigts sur Hermione comme on aurait joué sur une flûte, tout en se dirigeant vers ses cuisses.

Arrivé à destination, il caressa doucement sa peau, avant de lui écarter les jambes, sensuellement mais fermement. Si elle n'avait pas eut un but précis à cet instant, Hermione aurait sans aucuns doutes fait un arrêt cardiaque. Mais, justement, elle avait un objectif… Draco ne ressentit absolument pas le dégoût de la femme qu'il s'apprêtait à dépuceler. Lorsque les cuisses d'Hermione furent assez éloignées pour qu'il puisse s'introduire en elle, il n'hésitât pas. D'un mouvement lent, il la pénétra. Au moment où il atteignit ce qui avait protéger Hermione tant d'année, son mouvement devint encore plus lent. La jeune fille, de son côté, devait faire un effort indéfinissable pour ne pas trembler de tous ses membres.

A l'instant où elle cessa d'être une petite fille, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cris de douleur. Les méninges de Draco interprétèrent mal ce cri qu'elles confondirent avec un cri de plaisir. S'enfonçant profondément en elle, il commença de lents mouvements de va et vient, entrecoupés de sa respiration rauque. Hermione suppliait Merlin que tout cela s'arrête bientôt, mais il fallait, en attendant, faire semblant de prendre du plaisir. De petits cris et soupirs forcés étaient arrachés, très difficilement, à ses cordes vocales. Pensant que sa partenaire y prenait autant de plaisir que lui, Draco accéléra encore le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne effréné. Au paroxysme de leurs étreintes, Draco se vida en elle dans un dernier effort avant de s'écrouler. Il n'avait pas remarquer qu'il était le seul à avoir atteint le septième ciel. Sa réputation de dieux du sexe était tellement ancré en lui qu'il ne se demandait même plus si ses partenaires étaient satisfaites, ça coulait de source… Les deux amants tombèrent à terre, et s'endormirent presque aussitôt. L'un de contentement et l'autre de soulagement.

Plus tard, Draco se réveilla dans une étrange pièce. Après avoir bien réfléchit, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une salle de classe…Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Granger ! Il avait couché avec Granger ! Bon, il fallait relativiser. Ce n'était qu'une proie de plus à son tableau. Mais c'était une proie qui s'appelait Granger ! Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait d'avoir couché avec la sang-de-bourbe de meilleure amie de Potter le dérangeait autant… Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait aimé ça…Peut être même un peu trop… Surprit par son propre geste, il se mit à caresser les cheveux chocolats d'Hermione qui avait posé sa tête sur le sol, près de lui. Il n'approfondit pas plus loin sa réflexion, profitant de la douce chaleur qui l'avait envahit. Hermione, pour sa part, se réveillait peu à peu. Elle ne bougea pas avant d'être totalement consciente du monde alentour. Mais avant qu'elle puisse y parvenir, elle sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux avec une extrême douceur. Elle savait où elle était et ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste de Malfoy…Sa surprise fut de courte durée et en se reprenant, elle bougea légèrement, ce qui incita Draco à retirer sa main de ses belles boucles cuivrées. Étant tous les deux conscients du contexte dans lequel ils se trouvaient, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant un long moment. Puis, Hermione se décida à poser la question pour laquelle elle avait fait tout ça :

" Dis-moi, Malfoy. A qui je dois m'adresser si je veux me faire marquer par les Ténèbres ? "

Draco avala de travers. Que venait-elle de lui demander ? Hermione Granger ?

" Alors tu me réponds ? "

Draco réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Granger avait donc couché avec lui uniquement pour savoir ça ? Elle s'était servie de lui ? Il croyait plutôt que c'était le contraire…Fallait-il qu'il lui réponde ? Le méritait-elle ? Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait trouvé que Granger faisait une amante tout à fait acceptable, voir très douée même pour quelqu'un d'à moitié non consentant, ce qu'il ignorait bien sûr… Bon, il allait lui répondre…

****

A/N : C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Si vous avez des commentaires pour le lemon, merci d'avance car je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la valeur de cette scène…Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre que je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop faire tarder !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.

P.S2 : Pour continuer da ma lancée " avis des lecteurs " ! Est ce que vous préfèreriez un combat " final " classique, c'est à dire avec nos trois sorcières, ou alors un peu plus " moderne ", style gladiatrices, en guerrières toutes les trois ? Le choix vous appartient !

Re-gros bisous,

Re-Ambrazka.


	9. Est pris qui croyait prendre…

****

A/N: Coucou mes lecteurs adorés ! ! ! Tout d'abord, je voudrais dire un **IMMENSE** **MERCI** (**avec pleins de bisous et de petits cœurs et tout et tout !**) pour les nombreux reviews que j'ai reçu ! Sincèrement, ça m'a beaucoup rassurée parce que je me demandais ce vous alliez penser de mon dernier chapitre…Pour le deuxièmement, le troisièmement et le quatrièmement, reportez-vous au premièrement ! Ensuite, je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre car, exceptionnellement, je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour vous parler du texte pendant des heures… Incroyable, non ? J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce qui suit ! Bonne lecture !

****

Chapitre neuvième :

Est pris qui croyait prendre…

Draco réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Granger avait donc couché avec lui uniquement pour savoir ça ? Elle s'était servie de lui ? Il croyait plutôt que c'était le contraire…Fallait-il qu'il lui réponde ? Le méritait-elle ? Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait trouvé que Granger faisait une amante tout à fait acceptable, voir très douée même pour quelqu'un d'à moitié non consentant, ce qu'il ignorait bien sûr… Bon, il allait lui répondre :

" Le bureau des inscriptions est tenu par un élève de Poufsouffle : Ivan Sauge. "

Hermione le dévisagea. Elle avait fait tout ça pour rien ! Elle était purement dégoûtée, mais elle ne le laissa pas paraître. Il fallait encore qu'elle sache une dernière chose et elle pourrait s'enfuire…

" Tu n'as rien à voir dans la filière à Poudlard ? "

Malfoy s'attendait à cette question. Il rit. Tout le monde le prenait pour un monstre… Il n'en était un qu'à moitié : la moitié de son père… Ce dernier n'étant plus là pour lui donner des ordres, il prenait ses propres décisions…Oui un temps, il avait été la taupe à Poudlard, mais plus maintenant… Ce qui le mettait en danger de mort, d'ailleurs, mais il s'en fichait… Du moment qu'il pouvait vivre sa vie, aussi courte soit-elle !

" Non, je n'ai plus aucun rapport avec eux. "

Hermione avait ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle se leva, se rhabilla en silence, puis s'apprêta à partir :

" Tu t'en va ? "

Malfoy l'observait, une pointe de regret dans les yeux.

" J'ai eu ce que je voulais, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi ! "

Et elle sortit calmement. Une fois à l'extérieur de la pièce, elle courut de toutes ses forces vers son dortoir, les yeux ruisselants de larmes.

Malfoy savait à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il avait accepté de coucher avec Granger…Mais ce qui lui semblait louche, c'était qu'elle était venue d'elle-même…Elle avait dû faire ça pour quelqu'un, ou quelque chose…L'Ordre du Phœnix ! Bien sûr ! Il en avait entendu parler, et avait même hésité à en devenir un membre… Mais il n'avait pas eut le courage de renier entièrement ce qu'il était… Un Malfoy ! Cependant il avait sa réponse : Hermione cherchait à savoir qui était la taupe qui informait Voldemort sur les activités de Poudlard. Évidemment, les soupçons s'étaient portés sur lui, normal ! Mais pour une fois, il était hors du coup. Par contre, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer Granger pour son dévouement : elle s'était sacrifiée pour l'Ordre… Il l'admira tout au fond de lui, mais ne le laisserait jamais paraître… Du moins pas tout de suite… Il avait peut-être changé, mais pour toute l'école, il restait le sanguinaire Malfoy, il ne fallait pas briser ce mythe…Il se leva à son tour, rassembla ses affaires et rentra.

Hermione courait de toutes ses forces en direction de sa tour. Rien ne pouvait décrire l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Dégoûtée, salie, choquée, humiliée… tous ces adjectifs auraient pu lui convenir, et encore beaucoup d'autres…Forçant presque le passage devant la Grosse Dame, elle s'engouffra dans la salle commune. Tous les regards interloqués se tournèrent vers elle, mais n'y accordant aucun intérêt, elle monta comme une flèche dans son dortoir. Elle se jeta dans la salle de bain qu'elle ferma à double tour. Aussitôt arrivée dans cet endroit rassurant, ses jambes flanchèrent et elle s'écroula sur le sol. Ses larmes ruisselaient sur le sol froid. Son corps se contractait en de douloureux spasmes. Elle resta allongée un long moment, avant de pouvoir à nouveau reprendre le contrôle de son métabolisme. Il fallait qu'elle se détende. Ouvrant les robinets d'eau dans la baignoire, elle se fit couler un bain très chaud dans lequel elle se glissa. Ensuite, elle entreprit de se calmer, de respirer.

" Hermione, ouvre-nous ! S'il te plaît ! Ils nous ont dit en bas que tu étais bizarre. Ouvre-nous ! "

Kitiara et Ginny se tenaient derrière la porte. N'entendant rien se passer, elles décidèrent de forcer le passage. Tendant sa baguette, Ginny fit sauter la serrure, et elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Voyant leur amie sans réaction, elles se précipitèrent à son chevet, non sans avoir réparé et refermé la porte au préalable.

Hermione avait une mine affreuse, les yeux gonflés et les joues sur lesquelles les larmes avaient creusé de profonds sillons étaient plus pâles que jamais.

" Par Merlin, que t'est-il arrivée ? "

Ginny avait une voix tremblante.

"Foutez-moi la paix ! "

Kitiara s'approcha à son tour, et tenta de la rassurer :

" Dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. Peut être qu'on pourra t'aider ? "

" TOI ! TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! "

" Je…je ne comprends pas… Que veux-tu dire ? "

" C'EST UN ORDRE ! Voilà ce que tu m'as hurlé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Alors j'ai obéi. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. Et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas Malfoy la taupe, c'est Sauge. Maintenant laissez-moi me faire une raison. J'ai exiger appartenir à l'Ordre, j'ai été exaucée et j'ai suivit les ordres…"

"…"

"Oh… Excuse-moi, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je savais ce que je faisait… Il le fallait… "

" Mais enfin de quoi parles-tu ? Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est Sauge ? A moins que… "

" Oui, je le lui ait demandé. "

" Et il t'a répondu ? "

" Oui. "

" Mais comment tu t'y es prise pour que Malfoy accepte de te dire ça ? "

" A ton avis ? "

" Je ne… Oh !… Tu n'as pas fait ça ? ! ? "

" Si… "

Ginny et Kitiara se dévisagèrent, horrifiées. Kitiara se sentait terriblement coupable :

" Mais je ne t'ai jamais ordonné de coucher avec lui ! Tu pouvais t'y prendre autrement… "

Hermione, à quelque part, était très contente de faire souffrir Kit. Mais elle se rendit compte que cette dernière n'avait pas poussé son ordre aussi loin… C'était-elle qui avait pris la décision d'aller jusqu'au bout… Pour l'Ordre…Pour Poudlard…Et elle avait réussit. La taupe était démasquée, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver les preuves…

" Non, effectivement, tu ne m'avais pas demandé d'aller aussi loin. Mais crois-tu que Malfoy m'aurait répondu si je lui avais posé la question de but en blanc ? "

" Je n'en sais rien... "

Ginny assistait à cet échange, impuissante. Elle savait pertinemment que Kit n'avait pas voulu qu'Hermione aille aussi loin, mais elle savait aussi que Malfoy n'aurait rien dit si une autre méthode avait été employée… Pourtant, elle ne pouvait blâmer Kit, puisqu'elle non plus n'avait rien vu venir…Au final, Hermione avait subit l'incompétence de ses deux amies… Ginny s'en voulait atrocement… Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu venir ? Mais pourquoi ? Se rendant ensuite compte des conséquences de l'acte d'Hermione, démasquer la taupe, elle l'admira…Elle avait sacrifier son corps pour son idéal : combattre Voldemort…Il fallait maintenant la sortire du gouffre dans lequel elle se précipitait…

" Hermione, on est désolées, on ne s'est pas imaginé une seconde que tout cela allait te mener si loin… "

" Je le sais… Ne vous en faites pas… Je finirais bien par m'en remettre… Et puis de toutes façons, on va coincer ce salop de Sauge, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Non ? "

Ses deux amies lui sourirent, mal à l'aise…

" Bon. On va faire quelque chose… Si vous me promettez de ne plus parler de cette histoire, je vous garanti que de mon côté, je vais m'en sortire. Ça vous va ? "

Considérant la proposition, les deux filles se demandèrent si laisser Hermione face à ses problèmes serait la chose la plus intelligente à faire… Mais si la jeune fille promettait de s'en sortir, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elles en doutent… Hermione avait toujours tenu ses promesses…

" Ok. Mais s'il y a quoi que se soit, j'exige d'en être informée sur le champs. "

" D'accord. Vous me laisser finir mon bain, maintenant ? "

" Ah !…euh…oui. Excuse-nous. Bon, ben on sort. "

" Salut ! "

Hermione était à nouveau seule… mais moins perdue qu'un moment au paravent. Ses amies lui avaient remonté le moral. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre ! La fierté devait quand même arriver à briser ses murs ! Zut ! C'était grâce à elle que Sauge était dans la ligne de mire ! Mais Malfoy lui avait dit que ce n'était plus lui… Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait quitté les rangs ennemis ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question… Elle finit de se nettoyer, puis elle sortit de la salle de bain. Le dortoir était vide. Ouf ! Elle put aller se coucher directement. Chassant toutes pensées désagréables, elle réussit finalement à s'endormir…

****

A/N: Ici sonne le gong de fin de chapitre. J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ! Pour le prochain, je vais tâcher de faire au plus vite, mais je ne vous promet pas d'arriver à le mettre dans de brefs délais… Sorry ! Mais je fais vraiment ce que je peux…! Voilà !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.

****

"Avis aux lecteurs": Je remercie sincèrement tous ceux qui m'ont donné une réponse concernant ma question du dernier chapitre, et j'ai l'extrême honneur d'annoncer à ceux que ça intéresse que le combat "final" ce fera en guerrières pour les filles ! ! ! YOUPIIIIIII ! Maintenant je peux le dire, je les adore quand elles sont comme ça ! Bon, la question de ce chapitre est la suivante : Lorsque les filles démantèlerons la filiale des traître à Poudlard, préférerez-vous n'avoir que des élèves qui s'en mêlent (unissons leurs forces pour montrer que des adolescents sont capables d'êtres dangereux !), ou le cadre d'une petite confrontation Ordre-Mangemorts vous tante ( une bande de morveux ne peut résister seule, troupes à la rescousse !) ? Le choix vous appartient ! J'attends vos réponses ! (Un jour, je crois que je vais faire un concours et y aura une récompense… Bon, d'accord, j'arrête de divaguer…)

Re-gros bisous,

Re-Ambrazka.


	10. Recto

****

A/N : JE SUIS EN VIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hé ! Oui ! Après une très longue absence totalement inexcusable, je suis de retour !!! Et je vous aime plus que jamais car J'AI DEPASSE LES 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop contente !!!!!!! Je vous adore !!!!!!!! Bon, maintenant que j'ai exprimé la joie inqualifiable qui parcourt mon petit cœur sensible, je vais pouvoir vous présentez mes plus plates excuses… Je suis absolument et incontestablement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas eut le temps d'écrire une ligne pendant l'été… Donc maintenant que j'ai repris un train de vie plus vivable, je vais trouver le temps d'écrire !!! Je ne vous garantis pas que je serais exemplaire sur le nombre de chapitres postés par mois, car l'école et autre chose me demandent beaucoup d'investissement, mais je ferais de mon mieux !!! Voilà ! Et je distribue encore une fois une immense ration de bisous et câlins à vous tous pour vous remercier de prendre le temps de me lire et de me reviewver !!!!

**__**

Réponses aux reviews : (les commentaires sur mon sondage sont à la fin !)

Kloona : Kikoo !!! Ça faisait longtemps… Vraiment désolée ! Merci beaucoup pour ton review qui, comme d'habitude, me touche énormément ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! Voilà ! Je vais te laisser enfin lire ce chapitre !!! Gros bisous !

****

Lilouthephoenix : Hi !!! Je suis de retour !!! Et je te glisse un immense merci pour ton message !! Il m'a fait super plaisir ! Je fais pas long car je vais te laisser lire ce chapitre tant attendu !!! Gros bisous !!!

****

Beru ou bloub : Un nouveau pas si nouveau que ça mais qui m'a jamais fait savoir qu'il était là !!! Coucou!!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ton review !!! Bon, comme tu as du le remarquer, j'ai fais très long pour ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée donc je vais te laisser en paix pour que tu puisses le lire !!! Voilà !!! Gros bisous !!!

****

Spaz : Kikoo ! Ben oui, pauvre Hermy… Mais elle s'en remettra !!! Et merci pour ton petit mot ! Je vais maintenant me taire et te laisser lire !!! LOL! Gros bisous !

****

M dougy dog : Hi !!! Alors, t'as trouvé cette réponse ??? Lol! Bon, sinon merci pour ton review et bonne lecture !!! Gros bisous !

****

Sln : Merci, merci et merci !!! Ça fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic !!! Et sans plus attendre, je te laisse le champs libre pour aller lire ce chapitre si long à venir !!! Gros bisous !!!

****

U.S Hermy : Salut toi !!! Alors, tu n'en ai pas morte !!! Lol! Bon, alors encore merci pour ton review qui m'a fait super plaisir !!! Et je te laisse ENFIN lire ce chapitre que tu m'as réclamé !!! Gros bisous !!!

****

Demoniak angel : Ben… Voilà le next chapitre ! (petit sourire d'excuse…) Merci infiniment pour ton review et bonne lecture de ce chapitre !!! Gros bisous !!!

****

Zeeve Lelula : LOL ! LOL ! LOL ! LOL ! LOL ! LOL ! J'étais morte de rire pendant trois heures après avoir lu ton review !!! Et je suis très vraiment désolée pour avoir fait perdurer ton envie de suicide tout ce temps !!! Mais le voilà, ce chapitre ! Enfin ! Et je vais te laisser le lire en paix !!! Gros bisous et merci encore !!!

****

Elissia : Kikoo !!! Bon, ben j'ai que deux choses à dire : merci pour ton review et bonne lecture de ce chapitre !!! LOL! Gros bisous !!!

****

Lily Potter : Argh !!! Trop trop sorry pour t'avoir fais attendre si longtemps, mais j'avais du boulot, moi, pendant les vacances !!! Bon, ben j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop… Et merci pour ton review !!! Je te laisse enfin lire ce chapitre bien mérité !!! Gros bisous !!!

****

Hermione99 : Kikoo !!! D'abord, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ton review qui m'a fais super plaisir et ensuite, bonne lecture !!! C'est mérité !!! Lol!!! Gros bisous !!!

** Hi !!! Ben, la suite est en dessous !!! Lol! Merci pour ton review et bonne lecture !!! Gros bisous !!!******

Résumé, pour vous remettre en mémoire certains détails (merci Spaz 313 !) : Après avoir démasqué l'identité de Kitiara, Ginny et Hermione se retrouvent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, leur amie les y ayant traîné de force. Cette dernière se plaint du comportement irresponsable des deux filles. Mais les choses sont arrangées et Hermione et Ginny rejoigne officieusement les rangs de l'Ordre du Phoenix, aux côtés de Kit. Dès lors, elles se retrouvent investies de la mission : découvrir la taupe qui informe Voldemort sur les activités à Poudlard…Á forces d'enquêtes acharnées, Kitiara pense à deux identités… Un élève de Poufsouffle, Ivan Sauge, et le très célèbre Draco Malfoy… Considérant Hermione comme la plus apte, Kit lui ordonne de soutirer des informations à Mr Malfoy… Et de fil en aiguille, après certaines transformations caractérielles et physiques provisoires, Hermione se vois obligée de coucher avec celui qu'elle déteste pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut… Elle le fait avec d'égout, mais le résultat la plonge dans un état catastrophique : Malfoy n'est pas la taupe… Elle reviens au dortoir des Gryffondors avec dignité, mais s'écroule dans la salle de bain. Kit et Ginny arrivent à sa rescousse et après avoir prit connaissance de l'acte d'Hermione, s'excusent platement car aucunes des deux ne voulais que ça aille si loin. Finalement, Hermione promet de s'en sortir et s'endort presque paisiblement. **Voilà ! J'espère que cela a pu vous remettre les idées en place !!!**

Chapitre dixième :

Recto

Hermione Granger s'était endormie très tôt le vendredi soir. La matinée du lendemain n'avait pas réussit à la tirer des bras de Morphée, mais le repas de midi, lui, y arriva. En sentant son estomac vide, la jeune fille se réveilla rapidement. Une fois l'heure consultée, elle sauta dans ses habits et se hâta de rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle. A cette heure-ci, l'endroit grouillait d'élèves, et elle dut jouer des coudes pour arriver à sa table. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Kitiara étaient déjà attablés. La voyant arriver, toutes leurs conversations cessèrent. Hermione prit place, puis les regarda d'un air amusé :

" Vous pouvez continuer à parler, je ne vous en empêche pas ! Et si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'ai plus l'intention de vous envoyer balader si l'envie vous prend de m'adresser la parole ! "

Des regards en coin furent jetés, puis la tension sembla diminuer. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, les voix s'élevèrent de nouveau. Le sujet abordé était le bal d'Halloween qui se rapprochait très rapidement. Hermione fut apaisée lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'aucun des ses amis n'avait l'intention de lui demander quoi que se soit. Aussi prit-elle part à la discussion. Le bal allait avoir lieu la semaine suivante et la rumeur courait que les déguisement seraient les bienvenus. Kit avait l'intention de porter un costume de diablesse et Ginny se déguiserait certainement en Cupidon. Tout le monde trouvait cette idée ridicule, mais Ginny soutenait que se serait du jamais vu. Les garçons, quant à eux, n'étaient pas très inspirés…Entre momie, loup-garou ou fantôme, rien n'était très original…

Ron finit par se décider : il se déguiserait en Rogue. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait le ridiculiser ouvertement sans se faire retirer des points, il trouvait l'occasion parfaite ! Harry opta pour un costume représentant un héros de film moldu. Il avait eut l'occasion de le voir une fois chez les Dursley et il avait bien aimé l'histoire : dans un monde contrôlé par les machines, un jeune homme avait le pouvoir de sauver l'humanité, mais sa vie serait le prix à payer. Évidemment, personne ne connaissait. Quand Hermione se trouva au centre des débats, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire des propositions de certains de ses amis. Ron, par exemple, la voyait très bien en Mme Prince, la bibliothécaire. Kitiara trouvait que la tenue d'aventurière lui serait allé à merveille et Harry soutenait qu'il la voyait porter la parure d'une dompteuse. Après avoir écouté poliment, Hermione annonça qu'elle se déguiserait selon le thème suivant : les quatre éléments. Circonspects, les autres dirent qu'ils se prononceraient le jour J. Puis le repas prit fin, et ils se séparèrent. Ron et Harry devaient faire leur devoirs, Kitiara et Ginny voulaient aller se balader, sous-entendu exécuter la perquisition chez les Poufsouffles. Elle ne demandèrent pas à Hermione de se joindre à elles ; c'était à leur tour de jouer. Hermione put ainsi profiter de l'après-midi pour aller à la bibliothèque faire son travaille scolaire. En s'y rendant, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux évènements de la veille… Mais elle était redevenue Hermione, plus la méchante fille qui s'en prenait à tout le monde… Ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était du passé. Il fallait qu'elle s'en persuade, du moins en superficie.

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin, et ses devoirs étaient parfaitement empilés à côté d'elle. Se disant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, elle considéra les activités qui s'offraient à elle. Une fois décidée, elle pris le chemin de la tour Gryffondor. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'élève qui marchait dans sa direction, lui aussi le nez dans un livre. La collision était inévitable ! Le choc les projeta chacun dans la direction inverse de celle qu'ils tenaient une seconde plus tôt.

" Mais tu pourrais pas faire attention ? ça va pas la… Granger ? Mais… "

" Ne t'énerve pas pour ça, quand même ! Je précise que tu ne regardais pas non plus où tu mettais les pieds ! Et je te prierais maintenant de dégager le chemin, tu gènes le passage, Malfoy ! "

Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller une seconde. Aucune émotion ne la traversa en voyant ces prunelles…Pourtant, elle aurait dû ressentire au moins quelque chose… Mais rien. A cet instant, elle se rendit compte que tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit pour Malfoy, que se soit peur ou dégoût, avait disparut… Pourquoi ? Excellente question. Elle allait devoir y songer. Lui, par contre, ne la regardait plus… Il ramassa ses affaires en pestant, Hermione put remarquer au passage le titre du livre : Les potions de vérités´, puis repris la direction de la bibliothèque, sans échanger le moindre regard avec la jeune fille. Tant mieux !

Arrivée dans sa salle commune, elle alla déposer ses devoirs dans son dortoir, puis redescendit. Harry et Ron étaient toujours en train de se débattre avec leur devoir de divination… Comme d'habitude ! Après les avoir observés deux minutes, Hermione s'approcha d'eux :

" Harry, la semaine prochaine, lors du bal d'Halloween, ton costume va prendre feu et tu sera transformé en torche vivante. Ginny va vouloir t'aider, mais toi, Ron, tu va la retenir. Malheureusement, l'élan de ta sœur sera trop fort, et vous finirez tous les trois brûlés vifs ! Est-ce que je pourrait t'emprunter ton éclair de feu un moment ? "

Les deux garçons regardèrent Hermione d'un air hallucinés. Pour trouver des catastrophes, elle était très douée ! Trelawney risquait fort d'apprécier le coup du massacre collectif ! Harry considéra alors la question de sa meilleure amie :

" Euh... Oui, bien sûr que tu peux le prendre…Il est dans ma valise, sous mon lit… Euh, merci pour le coup de main ! "

" Y'a pas de quoi ! "

Hermione alla chercher le balai, puis se rendit dans le parque. Un besoin de calme et de réflexion l'avait envahie. Décollant en douceur, elle vola au-dessus de Poudlard, des hautes tours qui lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs…Malgré son désir de le chasser de sa tête, toutes ses pensées revenaient sans cesse au même point : Malfoy. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle rien ressentit lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard ? Elle aurait pourtant du avoir une très forte émotion… Mais rien. Analysant ses sentiments, elle exécutait machinalement quelques figures. Elle remonta le fil de ses pensées… Malfoy avait depuis toujours attiré son antipathie. Mais était-ce Malfoy junior ou senior qui contrôlait Draco ? Bonne question… Pourtant, depuis que le père de Draco avait été mis en prison, il ne semblait pas à Hermione que le fils aie vraiment changé… Peut-être un petit peu quand même : il ne cherchait plus autant les altercations, il n'affirmait plus autant qu'il était un Malfoy de sang pur et il avait même été plutôt doux lorsque… Oh, non ! Ne pas y repenser ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour arriver à la conclusion suivante : il était possible que la vraie personnalité de Draco Malfoy aie la bride sur le cou depuis que le père n'est plus là pour contrôler. Mais de toutes façons, Hermione avait bien vu qu'avec les élèves, Malfoy resterait éternellement le même… Alors pourquoi s'en soucier ?

Maintenant libérée, elle comprenait pourquoi elle ne ressentait plus rien pour Malfoy…Elle ne pouvait quand même pas haïr une personne qui n'existait plus ? Enfin, Malfoy, devant les autres, restait malgré tout un salop. Elle arriva au compromit suivant : lorsque Malfoy manifesterait sa vraie personnalité, elle le défendrait, sinon…

Hermione était soulagée… Ses muscles se détendirent et son esprit s'envola… Elle était libre. L'air fouettant son visage, elle évacua toute la rancœur, la rage et l'amertume qui coulaient dans ses veines. Elle utilisa son vol comme moyen d'exorciser tout ce qu'elle ne voulait plus porter sur ses épaules. Elle se mit à faire des figures de plus en plus compliquées, mais aussi de plus en plus dangereuses. Après un dernier piqué qui se finit à quelques millimètres du sol, elle atterrit sans un bruit. Elle n'avait toujours pas faim… Que pouvait-elle faire ? Réfléchissant, ses pas la dirigèrent vers le bord du lac… Elle s'allongea sur la berge et plongea une main dans l'eau glacée. Se laissant bercer par le murmure du vent dans les herbes sèches et la douceur des vaguelettes, son corps sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, ses yeux s'ouvrirent lorsque son esprit endormit repris contact avec la vie. Il faisait nuit noir, et l'on pouvait distinguer au loin les fenêtres illuminées de la Grande Salle. Se levant en catastrophe, Hermione détala aussi vite qu'elle le put. Essoufflée, elle remonta dans son dortoir pour ramener le balai et se rendre présentable. Une fois prête, elle partit prendre son repas au pas de course. La salle était bondée et elle parvint difficilement à ses amis. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée, Ron et Harry lui demandèrent où elle était passée d'une voix suspicieuse.

" Ce que vous pouvez êtres curieux ! J'étais avec mon mec. "

Ils recrachèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de mastiquer et hurlèrent presque :

" On peux savoir depuis quand tu sort avec quelqu'un ? "

Hermione rit.

" ça fait un mois qu'on est ensemble. Il m'a sauvé la vie quand j'ai essayé de me suicider. "

Les garçons pâlirent. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas remarqué le rire étouffé venu des filles.

" T'as essayé de te suicider ? "

" Oui, en me jetant dans le lac. Mais avant j'avais aussi essayé de m'ouvrire les veines et d'avaler du cyanure. "

Devant l'expression des deux jeunes hommes, les trois filles ne purent se retenir plus longtemps et éclatèrent d'un rire sonore. Dès qu'ils eurent comprit la mauvaise blague, ils ne trouvèrent pas cela vraiment amusant :

" Mais ça va pas de nous faire croire des trucs comme ça ? "

" C'est de votre faute. Arrêtez de me materner tout le temps, et je ne vous ferais plus avaler des couleuvres ! "

Les garçons se renfrognèrent mais ne répliquèrent pas ; ils étaient en tort. Comme d'habitude, les conversations revinrent encore une fois sur le bal. D'abord légèrement intéressée, Hermione se coupa rapidement des débats. Son désir de se retrouver seule avec Ginny et Kitiara devenait de plus en plus intense. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'elles avaient apprit... N'y tenant plus, elle déclara :

" Je tombe de fatigue… Pas vous, les filles ? "

" Et bien, maintenant que tu nous y fais penser, c'est vrai que je me sens las… Je crois que je vais aller dormir. Tu viens, Gin ? "

Ginny se tortilla sur sa chaise en lançant des regards pleins de sous-entendus à Harry. Celui-ci vint à sa rescousse :

" Euh…Les filles… Je ne voudrais pas vous contrarier, mais…Je crois bien que Ginny passe la soirée avec moi… C'est qu'on avait prévu ça depuis la semaine dernière, alors… "

Hermione et Kitiara observèrent Ginny qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux…

" Passez une bonne soirée, alors… "

Et elles partirent, non sans avoir jeté un clin d'œil à leur amie…

Assises toutes les deux sur le lit, elles étaient perdues dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à ce que :

" Qu'avez-vous découvert, Kit ? "

" Malheureusement, rien de très concluant… Ils étaient nombreux dans la tour. Mais je crois bien qu'une réunion se prépare, d'après les bribes que nous avons pu récupérer venant de Sauge… Et il va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles pour l'accuser, sinon je crains une attaque de Poudlard. Concernant le nombre de traîtres à Poufsouffle, je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait plus de deux ou trois. Lorsqu'ils parlent, c'est beaucoup trop franc pour cacher quelque chose…Pour mettre fin aux trahisons, nous avons prévu de frapper lors du bal, tout le monde y sera… Et on va frapper fort, il faut que cela serve d'avertissement. "

" Veux-tu que je vous aide ? "

" Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, mais tiens-toi sur le qui-vive, on ne sait jamais… Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce que nous avons pour le moment. Tachons de nous reposer, nos forces vont devoir être au plus haut, n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit de Mangemorts… Miniatures, certes, mais quand même ! Bon, je vais dormir, je suis éreintée d'avoir passé l'après-midi dans un placard à balais pour récolter des informations si peu intéressantes… Ginny avait une théorie sur la façon dont Sauge procédait, mais je n'ai pas tout retenu… Dommage, ça t'aurait certainement intéressé ! Demande lui, à l'occasion… "

" Je le ferais. Bonne nuit… "

Les deux jeunes filles s'allongèrent et Kitiara s'endormit aussitôt. Mais Hermione songeait à ce qu'elle avait appris… Pas beaucoup ! Malgré tout, cela avançait doucement, et si une réunion pour planifier une attaque de Poudlard était prévue, il fallait agire vite. Pourvu qu'une semaine ne soit pas de trop ! Et sur des images du château en feu imprimées sur sa rétine, elle sombra dans un sommeil très agité et peuplé de cauchemars dans lesquels Poudlard s'effondrait et ses amis ensanglantés mourraient les uns après les autres sous la torture des Mangemorts… Mais était-ce vraiment des cauchemars, ou autre chose de plus…prémonitoire… ?

****

A/N : Et voilà !!! La fin de ce chapitre tant attendu ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Je voudrais ensuite vous remercier pour les nombreuses réponses que j'ai reçues pour mon dernier sondage, mais je ne dévoilerais rien sur ma décision définitive !!! Il faudra attendre le chapitre concerné ! Mais tout vos avis ont été précieusement pris en compte et je pense que certaines intuitions de votre part se trouverons confirmées !!! Alors voilà, je vous dis à bientôt, le plus vite possible, et merci encore pour tous vos messages !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Big bisous bien baveux,

Ambrazka.


	11. Verso

**N.d.A :** Coucou tout le monde !!! Je suis enfin de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Quelques délires ont malheureusement échappés à ma surveillance attentive, mais je ne vais pas vous débiter un long discourt sur l'origine étymologique du mot "babouin" alors que certains d'entre vous (le "certains", c'est pour me déculpabiliser pour le retard car je me persuade qu'il y en a parmi vous qui n'ont pas trouvé l'attente trop longue… No comment…) Donc : je vais vous laisser à votre lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

**Disclaimer :** Il était une fois un monde où un écrivain nommée J.K Rowling était toute puissante, régnait sur le monde et dont tout ce qui se rattachais à l'univers d'Harry Potter lui appartenait de droit. Finalement, ce monde n'était pas si éloigné du nôtre…

**Résumé, pour vous remettre en mémoire certains détails :** Après avoir démasqué l'identité de Kitiara, Ginny et Hermione se retrouvent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, leur amie les y ayant traîné de force. Cette dernière se plaint du comportement irresponsable des deux filles. Mais les choses sont arrangées et Hermione et Ginny rejoigne officieusement les rangs de l'Ordre du Phoenix, aux côtés de Kit. Dès lors, elles se retrouvent investies de la mission : découvrir la taupe qui informe Voldemort sur les activités à Poudlard…Á force d'enquêtes acharnées, Kitiara pense à deux identités… Un élève de Poufsouffle, Ivan Sauge, et le très célèbre Draco Malfoy… Considérant Hermione comme la plus apte, Kit lui ordonne de soutirer des informations à Mr Malfoy… Et de fil en aiguille, après certaines transformations caractérielles et physiques provisoires, Hermione se voit obligée de coucher avec celui qu'elle déteste pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut… Elle le fait avec d'égout, mais le résultat la plonge dans un état catastrophique : Malfoy n'est pas la taupe… Elle revient au dortoir des Gryffondors avec dignité, mais s'écroule dans la salle de bain. Kit et Ginny arrivent à sa rescousse et après avoir prit connaissance de l'acte d'Hermione, s'excusent platement car aucunes des deux ne voulais que ça aille si loin. Finalement, Hermione promet de s'en sortir et s'endort presque paisiblement. Le lendemain, celle-ci décide d'adopter une attitude neutre envers Malfoy pour lequel, incroyablement, elle ne ressent plus de haine. Que de l'indifférence… Ce chapitre nous plonge maintenant dans le point de vue de Draco…

**( Les RAR sont en fin de chapitre ) **

****

****

**Chapitre onzième :**

****

Verso 

Draco Malfoy retournait d'un pas lent et résigné vers son dortoir. La répercussion de ses pas sur le sol donnait le rythme de ses pensées… Le corps nu de Granger s'imposait dans son esprit alors que sa raison le poussait à éviter le retour de ces images sur sa rétine. Secouant énergiquement la tête, il se força à restituer les connaissances qu'il avait acquises pour le devoir de potion…Préparation du TroublePensée : 30g d'écorce de mandragore…5g de corne de licorne…quel corps… 3 branches confites de concentré de larmes…et ces yeux…2 annaux de boa constrictor…sa peau si douce…un courage admirable…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Malfoy s'était arrêté en plein milieu du couloir sinueux qu'il longeait. Apparemment, plus aucun contrôle sur sa pensée ne lui était permis. Son univers se résumait en un mot : elle. STOP ! On repasse en mode prédateur et on évite celui du débile amoureux. Malfoy n'en croyait pas son cœur. Il était en train de tomber amoureux ! Affolé, il courut dans son dortoir en espérant éviter toute personne se trouvant par un malencontreux hasard sur sa trajectoire. En vue de son lit, il propulsa sa personne sur les chaudes couvertures. Empoignant son oreiller, il se le plaqua sur le visage dans l'espoir d'étouffer l'étincelle qui c'était allumé en lui. Cependant, ce ne fut pas l'étincelle qu'il étouffa, mais bel et bien lui même. A bout de souffle et de nerf, il consentit à relâcher sa pression pour permettre à l'air stagné alentour d'investir ses poumons martyrisés. Sachant pertinemment qu'il devait réfléchir posément, il étala son corps sur la face blanche de son matelas et pratiqua quelques inspirations poussées à l'extrême suivies d'expirations toutes aussi profondes. Seulement voilà, dès qu'il se mit plus calmement à penser à Granger, sa réflexion le poussa dans un profond sommeil.

Le samedi matin, ses paupières embrumées furent tirée de leur engourdissement par un soleil beaucoup trop entreprenant à leur goût. Cillant deux ou trois fois avant que les deux images qu'il voyait ne se superposent, il consulta son réveil. 11h. Trop tard pour le petit déjeuner, trop tôt pour le dîner. Tant pis ! Il allait patienter. Des projets pleins la tête, Draco Malfoy se leva pour passer une journée des plus joyeuse. Mais à peine s'était-il mis debout qu'une baffe imaginaire le fit instantanément se rassoire. Un des grand problème de Draco, c'est qu'il ne se rappelait pas toujours de tout ce qu'il devait lorsqu'il se réveillait. Ainsi, il trouvait souvent de charmantes créatures endormies à ses côtés dont il ne se souvenait même plus le nom. Accordons que Malfoy ne se souciait pas beaucoup des prénoms de ses conquêtes, mais quand même ! Ce matin là, c'était l'image nue de Granger qui lui faiblit les rotules en le contraignant de retomber aussi vite qu'il avait sauté du lit. Alors tout ça n'était pas un mauvais rêve ? Cette phrase parcourut les neurones de Malfoy jusqu'à ce que chaque cellule la crie à son propriétaire. Une fois les morceaux éparpillés de ses souvenirs rassemblés, Draco se mit nerveusement à faire les cents pas. Qu'est ce que Granger avait bien pu faire pour susciter une telle émotion chez ce jeune homme ? Comme taché de sang, le mot "sacrifice" s'imposa à lui. Blêmissant, son esprit chercha frénétiquement quelque chose d'autre… SACRIFICE ! ! ! Les meubles, les draps, les cahiers, tout hurlait à Malfoy ce mot. S'y résolvant à contre cœur, il fit une analyse pratique de ses sentiments…

Sigmund Freud : Bonjour mon petit Draco ! Alors, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? Il me semble d'ailleurs que la dernière fois se rapportait à la mis en prison de votre père… Votre vie à du être riche en évènements pour ne pas avoir pris le temps de descendre faire une petite analyse depuis ce temps !

Malfoy : Oui, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu vous rendre visite plus tôt. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas vraiment de sujets à débattre…

Freud : Ce n'est pas grave ! Alors, que me vaut votre visite impromptue dans vos sentiments ?

Draco : Et bien…je…c'est catastrophique… Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux… (Il rougit très fortement !)

Freud : Aha ! Vous croyez ? Et qui est l'heureuse élue qui à peut-être su briser vos barrières de béton arm ?

Malfoy : Hermione Granger…(Dans un murmure…)

Freud : Granger…Granger…Ne serait-ce pas la sang-de-bourbe que vous détestiez tant ?

Draco : Si…(Quasiment inaudible…)

Freud : Intéressant…très intéressant…l'évolution des sentiments est la chose la plus fascinante qu'il ne m'aie jamais été donné d'étudier ! Mais à près tout, ne dit-on pas qu'entre amour et haine, il n'y a qu'une mince séparation ? Oh ! Excusez mon enthousiasme. Revenons à vous, Draco. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous pensez être tombé amoureux de cette jeune personne ?

Draco : Je ne pourrais pas vous dire exactement pourquoi… A première vue, depuis que j'ai le loisir de penser pas moi-même, je ne croyais finalement pas arriver à changer…Éducation trop encrée, je présume. Et puis je me suis petit à petit rendu compte que l'envie d'insulter, de me battre ou autre chose n'avait plus le même impacte sur moi. J'ai tout d'abord interprété ça comme une faiblesse que personne ne devait voir… Mais ensuite, j'ai trouvé un point commun entre tous ces moments : Granger… Je ne m'en suis aperçu que récemment…. Ensuite, il y a eu ce petit jeu débile auquel nous avons participé pendant une semaine. Cela consistait à faire des coups bas, mais chacun son tour. Et durant cette semaine, j'ai vu Granger comme je ne l'avais jamais vue… Libre, magnifique, combattante, intelligente (ok, ça c'est pas une nouvelle, mais Draco viens de s'en rendre compte !) et…méchante aussi. Je dois bien avouer que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de l'admirer. Et hier, il s'est passé quelque chose d'imprévisible… Pour le dernier jour de cette semaine mouvementée, elle m'a demandé de coucher avec elle… Imaginez ma surprise ! Je savais bien qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête, mais de là à me demander de faire la chose qui la dégoûtait le plus au monde…Seulement, ma plus grosse erreur a été d'accepter… C'est chiant d'être un mec et de ne pas pouvoir réfléchir correctement quand il le faut… Mais enfin ! Et la dernière surprise du jour, c'est ce qu'elle m'a demandé de lui dire… Qui pouvait lui apposer la marque des Ténèbres ! La dernière question que mon imagination pouvait admettre venir de Granger ! Pourtant c'est bien ce qu'elle m'a demand ! Elle avait fait tout ça pour cette simple question ! Je lui est donc répondu. Si vous aviez vu son expression lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec le bon ! A cet instant précis, j'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras…la réconforter…l'embrasser…Mais je ne pouvais pas ! Après s'être assurée que je n'avait rien à voir avec la filiale, elle est partie très dignement…

Freud : Tout cela, mon petit, me confirme ce que vous pensiez être…amoureux, c'est à vous de savoir…mais je peux vous assurer que ce que vous ressentez pour cette jeune fille n'est pas uniquement de l'attirance. Il ne faut pas avoir peu de l'inconnu ! L'amour est la plus belle chose du monde !

Draco : Oui, mais pas Granger !

Freud : Il est une chose que vous devez savoir, mon petit : le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ! Si cette jeune fille est votre moitié, vous ne pouvez lutter ! Contentez vous une fois dans votre existence de suivre vos sentiments, c'est la chose la plus raisonnable a faire.

Draco : Et qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Cette fille me déteste autant que je la haïssais. Comment voulez-vous que je fasse pour lui avouer qu'en l'espace d'une semaine, je suis tombé amoureux de ma pire ennemie ? Impossible.

Freud : Êtes-vous certain que cette demoiselle vous déteste ?

Draco : Oui.

Freud : A votre place, je ne mettrais pas ma main à couper…

Draco : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Freud : Et bien, avez-vous déjà demandé à cette jeune fille ce qu'elle pensait de vous ?

Draco : …euh…non…mais je le sais…elle le montre suffisamment bien !

Freud : Je vous propose d'agir comme un homme courageux et d'aller le lui demander. Je ne vous aiderais plus tant que ce ne sera pas fait !

Draco : D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais… Merci.

Draco Malfoy referma la petite fiole dans laquelle un de ses ancêtres avait enfermé l'esprit de Sigmund Freud. A l'époque, toute la population avait cru à un décès "normal". Quel beau travail ! Il déposa le précieux objet dans une boite scellée, puis il prit la direction de la Grande Salle. Le verdict était tombé : il devenait irrémédiablement amoureux. Catastrophe ! Il aurait préféré embrasser l'arrière train de Goyle plutôt que de tomber amoureux de GRANGER ! ! ! Mais on ne pouvait lutter contre les sentiments. Qu'importe la réponse, il fallait qu'il demande à Granger ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, il n'aperçu pas la jeune femme… Il allait l'attendre. S'asseyant à la table des Serpentards, il fit comme si de rien n'était et pris son repas en affichant son petit air supérieur. Il en était au dessert lorsqu'elle arriva. Il l'observa et la détailla de la tête au pied. S'il ne savait pas ce que cette jeune fille avait fait, il n'aurait pu le deviner tellement son attitude n'avait rien d'inhabituelle. Elle alla s'assoire avec ses amis et se mêla à la conversation. Draco ne sembla pas se rendre compte qu'il avait cessé de manger pour pouvoir l'admirer. Une lame de fond lui laboura l'estomac lorsqu'il la vit rire. Mais pourquoi cette fille avait tant d'effet sur lui ? Mais bientôt, le regard inquiet de Goyle se posa sur lui et il dut reprendre contenance pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Un long moment passa, puis enfin elle se leva. Disant au revoir à ses compagnons qui partaient tous dans des directions différentes, elle sortit de la Grande Salle. Draco se leva nonchalamment et la suivit discrètement. Elle semblait se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il collait ses pas aux siens, quelques mètres en arrière, et bientôt il la rattrapa lentement. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à l'accoster, deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et l'attirèrent dans un sombre couloir.

« Je t'interdis d'approcher à nouveau ne serais-ce qu'une fois d'Hermione. »

Ginny avait empoigné Draco au collet et le fixait d'un regard plus que haineux. Le jeune homme fut surprit par la force de la petite Weasley, mais ne se laissa pas démonter :

« De quel droit oses-tu me donner des ordres ? » demanda Malfoy, un sourire en coin pendu sur ses lèvres.

« Du droit de l'amitié. Elle a assez souffert comme ça ! Laisses la tranquille. »

« Weasley, Weasley, Weasley… Espères-tu vraiment que moi, le grand Draco Malfoy, je t'obéisse ? ? »

« Eh bien, oui ! Si tu ne veux pas que le monde sorcier sache que tu a dénoncé la taupe de Poudlard, tu ferais mieux de m'obéir. » cracha t'elle entre ses dents.

Draco était déstabilisé. Ainsi, Granger travaillait avec cette insolente… Et il aurait pu parier que la nouvelle était aussi dans le coup…Mais laquelle était aux commandes ? Certainement pas Granger, elle n'aurait pas effectué la mission "Malfoy" elle-même si elle avait pu la déléguer… Weasley ? À voir… Melman ? Le plus probable…Mais cela lui importait peu, du moment qu'il connaissait les espions de Dumbledore…

« Admettons que je ne tienne pas compte de tes menaces et que je m'approche de ta copine, me dénoncerais-tu si je te menace à mon tour de divulguer à toute l'école que toi, Granger et certainement Melman êtes des espionnes pour le compte de notre bien-aimé directeur ? » fit-il, une expression de satisfaction peinte sur son pâle visage.

A ces mots, Ginny lâcha le collet de Malfoy qui, sous l'effet, s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Avant qu'il ai pu se relever pour tenir en respect la jeune Weasley, elle lui cracha :

« Si tu fais ça, je peux t'assurer que même Tu-Sais-Qui ne pourra rivaliser avec notre colère. Parles, si tu veux, avec Hermione, bien que je ne comprenne ce qui te motive, mais saches qu'elle te hait ! Tu m'entends ? Elle te hait ! »

Et elle disparut au détour du couloir. Malfoy était sous le choc…Ainsi Granger le détestait vraiment… A quoi s'attendait-il ? Peut-être qu'après la nuit passée en commun, que son opinion sur lui diverge de la haine... Quel idiot! Il se blottit dans un renfoncement mural et ramena ses genoux sous le menton, après s'être laissé tomber sur le sol froid. Comment lui, Draco Malfoy, avait pu être aussi bête et tomber malgré lui amoureux d'Hermione Granger à cause d'une simple nuit et d'un sacrifice ? Comment ? Il n'avait pas la réponse… Son cœur s'obstinait à ressentir quelque chose pour cette sang-de-bourbe, mais il avait oublié d'en préciser à son propriétaire les raisons. Devait-il vivre en espérant oublier ? Oublier et continuer ? Continuer à se lamenter ? Ou agir en homme et lui parler malgré vents et marrées ?…

Draco Malfoy affrontait un mal que jamais son père ne lui avait appris à combattre. Il était capable de tenir tête à la douleur physique sans verser une seule larme, il pouvait surmonter ses peurs les plus noires, il pouvait commettre des actes de barbaries pure sans culpabiliser le moins du monde, mais il n'avait pas le mode d'emplois contre l'amour soudain, impossible mais présent. Comme un enfant perdu au milieu d'étrangers, la seule personne capable de le ramener à la dure réalité n'était pas celle que sa raison préférait…Foutus sentiments qui n'en font qu'à leur tête !

Et il passa un temps étonnamment long étendu là, sa raison calomniant ses sentiments. Puis, comme un éclair de lucidité, une idée pas très brillante mais qui pouvait marcher le heurta. Simple et inaperçu, cela pouvait lui donner les réponses qu'il souhaitait entendre… Se levant en trombe, il se rendit le plus vite possible à son dortoir pour y récupérer son livre, puis retourna sur ses pas en direction de la bibliothèque. Le nez dans bouquin, il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un venait dans sa direction. Malheureusement, ce quelqu'un était bien trop préoccupé pas ses réflexions pour constater avec efficacité qu'un obstacle imprévu lui fonçait dessus. Inévitablement, le choc les projeta chacun dans une direction différente. Malfoy, surprit, voulu injurier le malheureux qui avait osé le bousculer :

« Mais tu pourrais pas faire attention ! ça va pas la…

Et il reconnu le malheureux, ou plutôt la malheureuse, en question…

« Granger ? Mais… »

Mais elle le coupa :

« Ne t'énerves pas pour ça, quand même ! Je précise que tu ne regardais pas non plus où tu mettais les pieds ! Et je te prierais maintenant de dégager le chemin, tu gènes le passage, Malfoy ! »

Ses beaux yeux chocolat fixaient ceux impitoyables de Draco. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement déstabilisée… On aurait même dit qu'aucune émotion ne la traversait… Étrange. Mais Malfoy ne put supporter très longtemps ce regard sur lui, il ne voulait pas qu'elle y décèle ses sentiments, pas s'il était le seul à les ressentir… Il se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires, puis repartit sans adresser la moindre attention pour celle qui l'avait dégelé. Car Hermione Granger était la seule qui ai jamais réussit à briser les barrières de glace qu'il avait créé, même si elle n'en était pas consciente. Arrivé dans la bibliothèque, il s'affala sur une chaise, tout au fond, et pris sa tête entre ses mains moites. Mais pourquoi elle ? D'ailleurs pourquoi tout court ! Pourquoi était-il amoureux ? Il était humain, voilà pourquoi…

A cette pensée, Draco releva fièrement son menton, car il avait enfin la preuve qu'il attendait depuis longtemps… Il était humain ! Depuis plusieurs années, tout espoir d'être et d'exister avait fuit son corps et son cœur, mais aujourd'hui, il était vivant ! Pour la première fois en près de seize ans, il était en vie ! Sentant un regain de vitalité, il commença la besogne pour laquelle il était venu.

Une heure plus tard, de retour dans sa chambre, il avait disposé dans un coin une marmite dans laquelle bouillait un étrange mélange… Avec quelques petites modifications, il fallait laisser mijoter la potion huit jours. En attendant, prendre son mal en patience…

Il était accoudé à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le parc et observait avec un intérêt très prononcé Hermione qui maniait l'éclair de feu avec beaucoup de dextérité. Contre toute attente, elle était devenue une excellente joueuse, mais il la soupçonnait d'avoir énormément travaillé, comme toujours… D'une grâce et d'une agilité indéniables, et durement acquises aux prix de colossaux efforts, elle surfait sur les vagues du ciel. Parfois, Draco avait le souffle coupé par ses prises de risques, mais il aimait ça. Elle ne pouvait pas se blesser ou pire, se tuer…Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Cela n'arrivait qu'aux autres. La dernière figure de la jeune fille faillit pourtant lui arracher le cœur car elle ne stoppa son piqué qu'à quelques millimètres du sol. Oui, il aimait cette jeune fille, et il se l'avouait… Peut-être même depuis longtemps, mais il avait fallut un terrible sacrifice pour qu'il s'en rende compte… Minable… Mais au moins aujourd'hui, il pouvait avouer ses sentiments sans être jugé ou puni par son père, et c'était beaucoup…

Et en même temps, les deux jeunes gens s'affalèrent, un sur l'herbe douce, l'autre sur son lit, pour plonger dans un sommeil duquel Draco, lui, ne sortirait pas pour le dîner…

**N.d.A :** Ce chapitre se termine ici. J'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos commentaires, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques !!!

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.

**RAR :**

Tout d'abord, je remercie chacun d'entre vous pour m'avoir laissé un review. Sachez qu'ils m'ont TOUS fait énormément plaisir et qu'ils m'ont fortement encouragé pour la suite de cette histoire ! Donc merci, merci et un millier de fois merci !!! ( Vous croyez que si j'ajoute que je vous adore, ce qui est vrai, soit-dit en passant, ça fera trop ??? LOL !!!)

**Spaz313 :** J'espère que mon résumé à pu t'aider !!! Lol! En tout cas, merci de m'y avoir fait penser ! Je souhaite que ce chapitre t'ai autant plût que le précédent !!! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Sophorasi :** Contente de savoir que ma fic te plaît !!! Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre, au moins ? Lol! Et j'espère que tu aura apprécié ce chapitre ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Kloona :** Coucou !!! ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que tu as autant aimé le dernier chapitre !!! J'espère que celui-là a été à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Ne t'en fais pas, la romance va arriver… Encore un peu de patience !!! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Lilouthephoenix :** J'ai beaucoup aimé ton enthousiasme ! Lol! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre !!! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**U.S Hermi :** Kikoo !!! Alors, c'était pas trop affreusement long ? Hein ? Bon… D'accord, un tout petit peu quand même… Mais j'espère au moins que ça en aura valu la peine et que tu as aimé ce chapitre !!! Pour mes autres fics… Ben… Je fais du mieux que je peux ! S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je mettrais un chapitre par jour ! Lol ! Mais je me vois mal donner pour excuse à mes devoirs non fait l'urgence impériale d'updater ! (mes profs n'apprécieraient que très modérément et mes notes risquent de subir leurs foudres, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Lol! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Elissia :** Celui-là était plus long, non ??? Et j'espère que tu aura autant apprécié que le précédent !!! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Zeeve lelula :** Ce coup ci, j'ai été plus vite que la dernière fois !!! En conclusion, tu dois toujours être en vie… Mais c'était très charitable de ta part de me laisser autant de marge ! Lol ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu aimes autant ma fic !!! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçu ?!? Il y avais Draco tout le long, au moins ! Lol ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Hermione99 :** Tes commentaires me sont allés droit au cœur ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu apprécies ma fic et ses Drôles de Dames !!! J'espère que ce chapitre à été à la hauteur !!! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Hermignonne-1133 :** Lol ! Le plus important, c'est de rire soi-même ! Il y avait tout de même comme une rime… Lol ! En tout cas, ça fait super plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé ma fic !!! J'espère qu'il en a été de même pour ce chapitre ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Sithgirl :** Vraiment ravie que tu ai apprécié ma fic, ainsi que mes "transformations" de personnages !!! ça fait super plaisir !!! Je souhaite que ce chapitre ne t'ai pas déçu ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Taz :** Ne t'en fais pas, je ne laisserais pas tomber cette fic !!! Même si parfois je mets du temps à updater ! (Je n'ai malheureusement pas toujours le temps que je souhaiterais pour pouvoir écrire…) Je suis très contente que tu trouves mon idée originale ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre à été à la hauteur ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Avis des lecteurs :**

****

Je voulais simplement vous demander quelque chose… Ce chapitre est écrit du point de vue de Draco, mais ce personnage me paraît manquer de quelque chose… Et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en penser et si vous avez des suggestion pour me permettre de l'améliorer, je serais vraiment heureuse que vous m'en fassiez part ! Voilà !

Re-Gros bisous,

Re-Ambrazka.

****


	12. Déesses ou… diablesses ?

**N.d.A :** Coucou tout le monde !!! Et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais qui, j'espère que vous en conviendrez, n'a pas mis un temps considérable pour être écrit et posté ! Il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition, rien de très extraordinaire ne se passe donc. J'ai par contre laissé libre court à mes délires… J'espère tout de même que vous allez apprécier ! Bonne lecture !

Je tiens juste à préciser à celles et ceux qui ont une grande estime pour le professeur Rogue que le passage des déguisements est écrit par rapport aux sentiments de Ron vis à vis de lui… Je ne suis pas responsable de ses actes, je me contente simplement de les écrire !

(Les RAR sont à la fin.)

****

**Chapitre douzième :**

****

Déesses ou… diablesses ? 

Le grand soir arriva enfin, une semaine plus tard, sans qu'aucune attaque de l'école ne soit à déclamer. L'agitation générale avait gagnée même les moins enthousiasmés et comme prévu, les costumes étaient de rigueur. Les cavaliers étaient rassemblé aux portes de la Grande Salle, attendant avec impatience leurs dulcinées. Harry et Ron n'échappaient pas à la tendance général d'être nerveux, compensant ce manque d'assurance par de très mauvaises blagues qui les faisaient pourtant rire aux éclats. Ronald Weasley, portant un costume de très bon goût, était aussi raide que le jour où il avait repeint le Terrier en orange, allez savoir pourquoi, et que sa mère, découvrant l'innommable entreprise de son chérubin, s'était faite un plaisir de lui tondre son joli crâne qui avait pris une agréable teinte bleu nuit. Et c'est peu dire que le bleu et les taches de rousseurs se mariaient assez mal… Après avoir vaillamment affronter une angoisse quelque peu justifiée, ce cher garçon avait trouvé la brillante idée d'inviter Mélanie pour le bal… Et comme bon nombre d'initiatives venant de son cerveau parfois ankylosé, celle-ci s'avéra très stupide. Il en gardait un souvenir cuisant…

_Lundi soir. Tout était parfait pour sa demande. Hermione avait, par un miracle quelconque, réussit à se défiler pour les rondes de préfets de la semaine. Résultat : ils devaient chacun leur tour la remplacer aux côtés de Malfoy. Mais même cette terrible nouvelle n'avait pas réussit à gommer le sourire idiot de Ron. Sa main droite serrait un papier sur lequel était griffonné un discours qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur : _

_"Mélanie, ton nom est aussi délicieux que de la glace à la vanille. Même si tu m'as toujours repoussé jusqu'à présent, je vois bien que tes yeux s'illuminent dès que tu me vois. L'amour ne doit pas te faire peur ! Veux-tu venir au bal avec moi ?" _

_Il est inutile de préciser le temps que la rédaction à prise pour obtenir un résultat aussi semblablement adorable. Enfin… Toujours est-il que notre Apollon, à la vue de son amour, se jeta à ses pieds pour lui faire son numéro. Il n'eut droit qu'à un seul son en réponse : celui que fit la main de la préfète sur sa joue. Le toupet ne lui vint pas de trouver ce son fort agréable. C'est ainsi que, dépité et profondément peiné de se rendre finalement compte que sa flamme n'est pas partagée, Ron traîna dans le château une fois ses fonctions officielles remplies. Au détour d'un couloir, le jeune homme tomba sur une forme ombragée dessinée sur un mur. Plus près, l'indistinct devin une silhouette sanglotante, et Ron se fit un devoir de porter secours à l'opprimé. Ses noires pensées s'envolant comme fumée au vent, le chevalier de cœur vint s'asseoir auprès de cette personne. Avec un tremblement à peine contenu, celle-ci leva la tête et le coucher de soleil filtrant la verrerie caressa ses yeux bruns et les sillons qu'ils déversaient sur sa peau tannée. _

_C'était une jeune fille que Ron n'avait jamais remarquée, discrète et sans beauté excessive. Pourtant, à cet instant, Mélanie fut chassée des sentiments de Ron. Les adolescents et leurs continuels coup de foudre… Hermione aussi avait eut un jour cet effet sur le jeune homme… Cependant, il avait eut la lucidité de ne pas ruiner leur amitié pour une aventure passagère. Jamais il n'avait pris ce risque… Et certainement qu'il ne le prendrait jamais… Dans ce regard sombre et vide, il put remarquer de la tristesse. De sa poche il extirpa un mouchoir chiffonné qu'il lui tendit. Elle le lui prit avec gratitude et essuya les larmes qui ne se tarissaient pas. Un long moment passa encore ; ils restèrent ainsi, sans prononcer une parole. Puis la jeune fille brisa le silence :_

_- Ce salop me disait qu'il m'aimait…_

_Ron l'observa un instant, mais ses yeux restèrent invariablement baissés. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra doucement. La jeune fille sursauta à ce contact, puis se laissa lentement aller. Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle continua de se confier :_

_- ça faisait quatre mois, nous deux…Peut-être un peu plus, je ne me souviens plus très bien… Il me jurait qu'il tenait à moi… Et il a sauté sur la première pétasse qui a cligné des cils à la rentrée. Sous mes yeux, en plus… Il s'en foutait pas mal…Je l'ai quitté et il a tellement bien joué le désespoir qu'il m'a fait pitié. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de recommencer… Encore et encore… Ce que j'ai pu être stupide… L'amour n'est pas censé faire souffrir, non ? Puis une blondasse sur coussins d'air est venue, hier, l'inviter au bal. Il avait déjà promis de m'y emmener. C'en était trop ! Je n'ai pas pu supporter ça ! Je suis vraiment la reine des imbécile… _

_Elle renifla avant d'utiliser à nouveau le mouchoir. Ron lui dédia un sourire rassurant lorsqu'elle leva le regard sur lui._

_- Et toi ?_

_La question le pris au dépourvu, sa surprise s'inscrivant sur son visage :_

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Pourquoi es-tu triste ?expliqua-t-elle doucement. _

_- Oh ! Il secoua la tête. Ce n'est rien… C'est passé. _

_- Comme tu veux. _

_Elle se redressa et lissa sa jupe froissée. Ron la considéra un instant et l'imita. Face à face, il y eut un silence gêné avant que la jeune fille ne le brise :_

_- Justine, Poufsouffle._

_Ron secoua sa main tendue et retourna la politesse :_

_- Ron, Gryffondor._

_Justine le dévisagea avant de le pousser sous une torche flamboyante. Avec une expression satisfaite, elle remarqua :_

_- Un Weasley !_

_Une seconde fut prise pour une nouvelle inspection._

_- Devrais-je plutôt dire LE Weasley ? _

_- Je ne te suis pas…_

_- Laisse tomber. Bon, et bien…J'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance. À bientôt, j'espère ! _

_Elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour avant que Ron ne la rattrape :_

_- Attends !_

_Justine fit volte-face et attendit patiemment qu'il se décide à continuer._

_- Euh… En fait… Je voudrais savoir si…_

_- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle._

_- Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?demanda Ron d'une toute petite voix._

_La jeune fille sembla interdite._

_- Pourquoi tu…_

_Mais Ron fut prompt à la devancer :_

_- Je ne me moque pas de toi ! Je veux juste que tu viennes au bal avec moi… S'il te plaît…_

_Le charme de Ronald Weasley en supplique était indéniable, et elle ne put résister. Avec un sourire béat, Justine accepta et s'en retourna le feu aux joues._

C'est ainsi qu'un des deux garçons fut casé. Pour l'autre, rien de bien compliqué… Il lui avait suffit d'inviter sa petite-amie, avec laquelle, d'ailleurs, il ne s'était fâché que huit ou neuf fois à propos d'une éventuelle cachotterie. Il ne voyait pas, en toute mauvaise foi, de quoi elle voulais parler…

Les deux compères étaient donc noyés sous la masse des gentlemans, tous accoutrés comme des manchots. D'accord… Peut-être y avait-il un ou deux costumes qui méritaient d'être applaudis… Celui de Ron, par exemple. Les élèves s'étaient tous figés en le voyant entrer tant la ressemblance avec un certain maître de potions que nous ne nommerons pas ici, politiquement correct oblige, était frappante. Une longue robe noir sans extravagances hormis un petit cœur rouge sur le postérieur, des cheveux noirs et affreusement longs dégoulinants de graisse et un visage aussi pâle que la mort, tout était très… ressemblant. Sauf peut-être les dents de Vampires ajoutées comme ornement… ou l'odeur de troll des profondes cavernes des entrailles du monde qui ne sort qu'une fois par siècle pour se laver les pieds… quoi que.

Harry, quant à lui, semblait très satisfait de son habillement. Personne n'avait fait le rapprochement avec son idée première, mais il s'agissait d'un héros de film moldu, alors… Tout de cuir vêtu, son long manteau frôlant le sol et ses bottes claquant à chacun de ses mouvement, il aurait eut l'air incomplet s'il n'avait par améliorer la forme de ses lunette qui étaient maintenant tintées. Il lui fallait encore sauver le monde et sa transformation serait totale.

Il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant l'ouverture des portes et les premières demoiselles commencèrent d'affluer. Très vite, Justine se fraya un chemin pour venir saluer son cavalier. Elle ne sauta pas au cou de Harry, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire sympathique. D'une taille modérée, la jeune fille contrastait aux côtés de Ron. Ses cheveux librement défaits encadraient son petit visage et s'arrêtaient peu avant ses épaules. Pour l'occasion, leur couleur était incroyablement indistincte… Jaune ou orange ? Cela changeait à chaque instant. Ses lèvres assez pulpeuses étaient simplement soulignées et s'accordaient à merveille avec son regard tirant sur le sombre. Une petite robe soulignait ses courbes sans exubérance. Sa teinte dorée illuminait son expression avenante. Elle était jolie, mais Ron la trouva bien plus que ça…

- Je te trouve très belle, la complimenta-t-il.

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais, mais n'y vit que de la sincérité.

- Ne sois pas stupide ! plaisanta Justine. Je suis acceptable, sans plus. Je n'ai ni des formes fantastiques, ni un visage sublime. Par contre, je suis d'excellente humeur.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Tu as le droit de te trouver acceptable, mais moi j'ai le droit de te trouver belle ! se défendit Ron.

- Si ça te fait plaisir !

Un sourire glissa sur son visage et se transforma bien vite en rire.

- Qu'y a t'il de drôle ? s'indigna le jeune homme.

- C'est toi qui me fait rire !

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment…

- Si, si, s'en est un ! assura Justine en secouant sa crinière.

Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes et Harry était encore seul. Son inquiétude montait petit à petit quant il entendit une clameur parmi les étudiants… Les Drôles de Dames faisaient leur entrée… Attention les yeux !

À droite se trouvait Ginny. Son costume aurait pu être d'un ridicule total si elle n'avait pas personnalisé la tradition… Cupidon version sexy, timides s'abstenir… Ses hanches bien dessinées se drapaient d'une petite jupe, très petite même, en satin blanc. Voltigeant au gré de ses mouvements, elle laissait librement danser ses jambes soyeuses. Aucun tissus n'entravait sa peau jusqu'à sa poitrine délicatement ceinte par deux plumes métallisées. Un collier aux entrelacs complexes ornementait son cou et ses cheveux de flamme tombaient en une multitude de cascades. Ses lèvres avaient la couleur du rouge passion, ce qui faisait admirablement bien ressortir ses yeux délicats. Pour tout de même donner une touche d'authenticité, une auréole flottait au-dessus de sa tête. Elle tenait dans sa main un arc court au bois souligné par des gravures mythologiques. Allait avec le traditionnel carquois qui, pour l'occasion, contenait des éclairs à défaut de flèches. Un clin d'œil à Zeus ?

À gauche marchait Hermione. Mais qui aurait pu la reconnaître ? Les quatre éléments qu'elle voulait représenter étaient parfaitement répartis : le vent dansait dans ses cheveux châtain coiffés à la sauvage ; l'eau glissait sur sa peau pour en faire ressortir des motifs dignes des plus grands artistes ; la terre jouait son rôle de créatrice et faisant pousser des continuité de fleurs et feuilles exotiques qui descendaient en une robe indéfinissable mais sublime sur ses courbes ; et, enfin, le feu brillait en deux brasiers dans ses prunelles indistinctes. Une apparition de mère nature dans toute sa splendeur ?

Au centre se trouvait Kitiara. Son costume de diablesse seyait à merveille sa personnalité explosive. Un pantalon de cuir rouge tombait sur des chaussures ténébreuses à hauts talons, une brassière de la même couleur provocante entourait sa poitrine et contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs de jais qui roulaient sur ses épaules sans une seule boucle légère. La fourche qu'elle brandissait se teintait d'obscure malgré les flammes qui en émanaient.

C'est ainsi que les trois filles firent leur apparition. Certains pourraient se demander pourquoi s'habiller ainsi si l'on veut passer inaperçus pour certaines raisons, mais l'explication en est très simple : les Drôles de Dames cherchaient à se faire remarquer. Car quel est le mieux pour qu'ensuite leur "disparition" soit flagrante et fasse sortir la taupe de son trou ? Il ne resterait plus ensuite qu'à ouvrir la chasse aux méchants, le tout dans la discrétion totale bien sûr… Il ne servait à rien de gâcher le bal des élèves… Ce serait être cruel pour le plaisir…

**N.d.A :** Et voilà ! Vous l'aurez donc compris, le prochain chapitre sera un concentré d'action !!! En parlant du prochain chapitre… J'ai décidé de désormais poster à intervalles régulières dans les limites du possible pour moi. C'est à dire que vous aurez un chapitre toutes les deux semaines ! Je peux pas faire plus vite, désolée, mais croyez bien que je le souhaiterais… J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié ce chapitre et je vous dit à dans deux semaines !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.

**RAR**

****

**_Je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous pour m'avoir laissé un review. Ils m'ont tous fait énormément plaisir et m'ont encouragé pour écrire la suite de cette histoire. Merci encore, et je vous adore !!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut !_**

****

**Zeeve Lelula :** Kikoo ! Pour mon plus grand plaisir, tu es toujours en vie !!! C'est vrai, tu l'aimes mon Dray ? Par contre on le voit moins dans ce chapitre (j'espère que tu l'as aimé malgré l'absence d'action !)… mais il sera là dans le prochain !!! En force, en plus ! Lol ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Hi ! Alors là, tu ne peux pas dire que c'était long ! Lol ! Et j'ai promis de poster régulièrement, en plus ! Tu as tout à fait raison pour l'"environnement" de Draco, et je compte y remédier au prochain chapitre le concernant !!! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**U.$.Hermy : **Coucou ! Cette fois, malgré le travaille, j'ai posté vite, non ? Il y aura même un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines ! C'est pas génial ? Lol ! Pour ce qui est de l'aveu, ben… (petit sourire angélique) ça va bientôt arriver ! Le prochain chapitre commence d'ailleurs l'amorce. Mais je ne vais pas t'en dire plus ! (sinon je peux dire adieu à mon suspens, moi ! Lol !) Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Lilouthephoenix :** Kikoo ! Je suis ravie de voir que tu as aimé mon Freud ! Tu as mis le doigt sur un trait de caractère qui, je dois l'avouer, manque un peu chez Draco. Je vais en rajouter un soupçon, mais pas trop quand même ! Lol ! Il suffit que je trouve le juste milieu. Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Kloona :** Salut toi ! Je suis désolée de te dire que Draco est déjà casé ! Lol ! Mais faut pas désespérer ! ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de voir que tu as aimé le dernier chapitre ! Et t'en fais pas, Hermione ne sera pas trop collée ! Lol ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Angie Black :** Coucou ! Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier pour m'avoir reviewver à chaque chapitre ! Tes commentaires m'ont permis de voir certaines incohérences. Je ne vais malheureusement pas tout changer, mais maintenant je sauras, par exemple, qui est la vrai préfète de Poufsouffle ! Ensuite j'écris cette fanfic pour mon plaisir, j'essaye donc un peu de tout… Faut bien ! Sinon on progresse jamais dans les possibilités d'écriture… Pour mon Draco… Je pense globalement ne pas trop retoucher son caractère, mais je vais tout de même l'agrémenter de certaines choses, raisons pour lesquelles, d'ailleurs, c'est un Serpentard. Enfin, tu verra bien ! Lol ! Et je suis contente de savoir que tu continuera de me lire ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Sandra :** Hi ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu trouves mes idées originales ! ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Pour le bal, tu aura la réponse au prochain chapitre ! Lol ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Britany LovArt :** Coucou ! Ne t'en fais pas, Draco va subir quelques petites améliorations mais sans changer pour autant le fil général de sa personnalité. J'écris vraiment cette fic pour me faire plaisir, c'est pour ça que les figures de style ne sont pas très utilisées ! Mais je vais quand même faire des efforts ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Taz :** Je suis contente de voir que tu as apprécié mon changement de point de vue ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Draco, il va se reprendre ! Lol ! Il suffit juste que je trouve le juste milieu dans ma façon d'écrire sa personnalité ! Le prochain chapitre fera d'ailleurs un pas vers le dévoilement de ses sentiments ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Lilymalefoy :** Kikoo toi ! ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma fic et ses transformations de personnages ! En parlant de ça, le prochain chapitre va décoiffé ! Lol ! Mais il faudra attendre deux petites semaines pour en savoir plus ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Sophorasi :** Coucou !!! Je suis contente que tu trouves que j'ai bien décris les sentiments de Draco ! Sincèrement, j'ai eut un peu de mal à démarrer, alors ça fait plaisir de savoir que le résultat est apprécié !!! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Ari :** Hi ! Merci pour ma fic ! Et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Jun Rogue :** Salut ! Tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plaît autant et j'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas fais exception ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

****


	13. À l'attaque !

N.d.A : Coucou mes chers lecteurs !!! Comme promis, me revoilà ! Je n'ai pas d'inspiration aujourd'hui pour vous parler de ma vie pendant des heures ( une fois n'est pas coutume mais je suis sûre que vous n'en concevrez pas une profonde perte ! Lol !) je ne vais donc vous dire que deux petites choses… La première : je voulais écrire ce passage de l'histoire en un seul chapitre, à la base, mais même si je suis persuadée que vous auriez apprécié un long chapitre ( pour moi, bien évidemment ! Lol !) j'ai décidé de le couper en deux parties… Désolée ! Deuxièmement : bonne lecture !!! 

**( Les RAR sont en fin de chapitre ! )**

Chapitre treizième 

****

**À l'attaque !**

****

- Tu es sûre que tout ceci était vraiment nécessaire ? maugréa Kitiara en lorgnant d'un œil noir le décolleté plongeant de Ginny.

- C'est au moins la dixième fois que tu me poses cette question ! Et de toute façon, je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas contre, souligna la Weasley avec un sourire espiègle.

- Ce foutu placard à balais a eut sur toi un effet très inspirant… ironisa Kit.

- Hey ! Tu as la mémoire courte ! Tu as insisté pour que l'on utilise tes méthodes, résultat : le fiasco complet ! Pratiquement une journée dans un mouchoir de poche ! Maintenant, on a plus le temps pour faire dans la dentelle !

- Je sais, je sais… elle balaya la salle du regard. Dans combien de temps ?

- Au premier slow, ils éteindrons toutes les lumières un instant. Il faudra qu'on disparaisse à ce moment là. Mais ce ne sera pas avant une bonne demi-heure.

Kitiara sembla satisfaite. Elle hocha la tête puis son attention se porta vers Harry.

- Tu devrais aller danser avec lui, conseilla la jeune fille.

- Pour te laisser seule ? plaisanta sa compagne.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi…répondit-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

- Seulement si tu me jures de ne rien tenter…

- Insinuerais-tu que je puisse faire une connerie ? soupçonna Kit, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Je n'oserais jamais, votre altesse, dit Ginny en se levant.

Celle-ci fit une révérence coincée à son amie et s'enfuit très vite emmener Harry sur la piste de danse. Kitiara les observa tandis qu'ils entamaient une salsa. Harry, à son grand étonnement, ne fit pas plus de cinq ou six faux pas face à sa cavalière qui semblait maîtriser le rythme. Son regard dériva encore jusqu'à se fixer sur un visage dont elle haïssait chaque trait. Un soupir de frustration s'échappa des ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'imaginait en train d'entailler ce sourire sobre, transpercer ces yeux trop bleu et scalper ces cheveux anormalement ténébreux. Sauge et sa stature sans intérêt feront bientôt moins les fiers, se dit-elle pour s'apaiser.

Un jeune homme vint soudain tirer la diablesse de ses noirs dessins. Son visage craquant fit voler en éclat sa résolution de rester plantée sur sa chaise. Elle prit la main tendue en se demandant qui était cet inconnu, puis chassa pour un moment toutes ses interrogations. Elle aussi avait le droit de s'amuser un peu, non ?

°°

- Tu as de très beaux yeux.

Elle ne répondit rien.

- J'adore ton sourire.

Toujours rien.

- Ton déguisement est vraiment sublime.

- J'aimerais du jus de citrouille, coupa enfin la jeune fille pour faire cesser ce baratin.

Le concerné se dévoua dans l'instant et partit plus vite que son ombre chercher la commande. Hermione secoua la tête et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre d'accepter d'aller au bal avec cet énergumène. Ce Gryffondor de septième année l'avait invitée quelques jours au paravent. N'ayant aucune envie de passer cette soirée seule, elle n'avait pas repousser l'attention. Son intelligence ne brillait pas plus que son physique, mais il avait le mérite d'être d'une extrême gentillesse. La jeune fille se serait félicitée de son choix s'il ne passait pas son temps à la complimenter pour tout et n'importe quoi, comme la couleur de son vernis ou sa façon de dire bonjour. Il revint bientôt, un verre dans chaque main, et la jeune fille le remercia aimablement. Le couple était assis près des portes de la Grande Salle, et Hermione chercha parmi la foule des visages connus. Evidemment, Ginny était auprès de Harry. À sa grande surprise, elle remarqua Kitiara en charmante compagnie, au centre de la piste de danse. Décidément, cette jeune fille réservait bien des choses… La Gryffondor sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut Ron et sa partenaire. Une foule se tenait autour d'eux et chacun discutait allégrement. Apparemment, l'odeur du pseudo Rogue était supportée. Elle vit encore quelques condisciples, comme Neville, Luna, Lavande ou encore Padma avec sa jumelle. Tous les visages étaient souriants, chacun repoussant les peurs le plus loin possible. Elle ignora superbement Sauge lorsqu'elle le remarqua et concentra son attention sur son cavalier. Malgré tout, Hermione était bien décidée à profiter de la soirée…

°°

Sa main serrait dans sa poche la fiole. Encore et encore, il en traçait les courbes. Le liquide qu'elle contenait était l'essence même de sa vie…Une fois qu'elle aurait ingurgité la potion, elle pouvait soit lui briser le cœur et faire mourir à jamais l'étincelle d'humanité qu'elle avait fait naître, soit ressusciter l'enfant heureux qu'il avait jadis été. Une voix irritante le tira de ses pensées :

- Tu t'amuses bien, mon cœur ?

Draco Malfoy se retint de justesse de hurler des insultes à la figure de l'importune. Il se contenta d'une remarque cinglante :

- Bien sûr, affirma-t-il. Te voir soumise comme un chien fait mon bonheur.

La concernée le fusilla du regard.

- Fait attention, Draco, siffla-t-elle. Je manque peut-être de cervelle, mais pas de cruauté. Un jour prochain tu regretteras ta conduite envers moi…

- J'en suis persuadé, _mon cœur_, retourna le jeune homme, un sourire hypocrite au coin des lèvres.

Pansie s'éloigna, fulminante, et disparut dans les couloirs. Cela faisait une semaine passée que l'humeur de Draco était plus que massacrante, et la Serpentard en avait été particulièrement affectée. L'attitude qu'il avait eut à son égard depuis le début de la soirée n'était que la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Mais ces futilités glissèrent sur Malfoy comme une brise sans importance. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui à cet instant était Hermione. Ainsi que tous les élèves du château, le jeune homme n'avait pu manquer les trois demoiselles…

De son point de vue, Weasley était trop provocante et Melman trop prétentieuse. Mais Hermione… était la plus parfaite. À cet instant, il l'admirait tandis qu'un avorton tentait de lui faire la conversation. Des milliers de fois, il aurait pu dessiner chaque courbes de son corps et s'émerveiller encore de leur pureté. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il osait se l'imaginer à lui, entière et sans tabou, l'enveloppant de la tendresse d'une mère qu'il n'avait jamais eut, de l'amour d'une femme qu'il désirait et de l'admiration jamais obtenue. Bientôt, il allait savoir… Avec un sourire satisfait, il remarqua que la jeune fille ne prêtait aucun attention à son cavalier, se contentant de lui sourire platement car sa morale lui interdisait d'avouer son ennui. _Quel ironie,_ pensa-t-il, _que je sois prêt à tout pour une sang-de-bourbe. _Il souleva son verre posé non loin de là et porta un toast vers le ciel :

- À ta santé, mon chère père. J'espère que tu crèvera de honte en me voyant aimer.

Et il en ingurgita le contenu d'une traite. Au même instant, les lumières s'éteignirent pour faire place aux premières mesures d'un slow…

°°

Kitiara et Ginny déboulèrent dans le couloir, prenant soin de s'écarter des portes de la Grande Salle.

- On ira pas loin, comme ça, remarqua Ginny en parlant de leurs déguisements.

- Pas possible ! raya sa compagne. Changeons-nous.

La Weasley opina du chef, et elle s'exécutèrent rapidement. Maintenant vêtues de leurs tenues de guerrières, ô combien recommandées pour leur facilité de mouvement, elles reprirent leur course en direction de la tour des Poufsouffles. Des éclats de voix parvinrent peu après derrière les filles, signe que leur plan fonctionnait. Le portrait gardien fut bientôt en vue, et les deux compagnes s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle.

- Heureusement qu'on a été prévoyantes sur ce coup-là ! murmura Ginny en se tenant la gorge.

- On flattera notre ego quant ce sera finit, rappela Kit.

- Rabat-joie, susurra-t-elle en réponse.

Mais le temps n'était pas aux plaisanteries et les filles le savaient. Rapidement, elles escaladèrent une haute statue de pierre et se plaquèrent au plafond, utilisant la toile gluante qu'elles avaient mis en place quelques jours plus tôt. Un temps assez long s'écoula. Leurs respirations devinrent murmures lorsque enfin elles entendirent des pas précipités.

- Ces sales petites garces vont le regretter ! persifla une voix qu'elles reconnurent comme celle de Sauge.

- Mais c'est peut-être ce qu'elles veulent, idiot, dit une voix féminine dont elles ne purent connaître la propriétaire car celle-ci l'avait altérée. Dès que tu auras ouvert l'accès des Piliers, ces espionnes auront des preuves et des informations à profusion et, en prime, ta tête tombera.

- Si tu es ici pour médire, alors va le faire plus loin. Dépêchez-vous ! cria-t-il à l'adresse de quatre nouveaux arrivants.

- Non, je ne m'en irai pas avant de l'avoir tué, répondit-elle.

- Qui ça ? questionna Sauge, tout à coup curieux.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Le Maître veux que tu protèges les renseignements qui sont ici, rien d'autre. Et je trouve qu'Il t'accorde déjà beaucoup de privilèges…

Leur échange prit fin tandis qu'ils étaient rejoints par les nouveaux arrivants, tous masqués.

- Allons-y !

Sauge s'approcha du portrait pour lui murmurer le mot de passe. Mais cette simple précaution ne pouvait rien contre le terrible géni des jumeaux Weasley qui avaient fait parvenir à leur sœur, parmi un fatras de choses très utiles, leur dernière version des Oreilles à rallonge… D'une efficacité infernale. Ainsi, les deux compagnes apprirent que : "Mère Thérésus", brillante sorcière à la bonté indéniable, était le mot de passe si précieux. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que les chasseresses ne quittent leur repère et s'engage avec prudence dans la tour Poufsouffle. Après avoir vérifié que la première pièce n'était pas le lieu d'une embuscade, elles passèrent leur chemin. La configuration de cette aile du château était strictement identique à celle des Lions, les filles n'eurent de ce fait aucun mal pour se guider.

Au moment où elles passèrent l'embrasure d'une pièce au premier étage, les compagnes virent un pan de mur se refermer délicatement. Kit jura entre ses dents en constatent le passage clos.

- Admire la pro ! lança Ginny, redevenue sorcière.

Le talent de sa famille frappa encore, et la jeune fille crocheta magiquement la charme utilisé. Un simple alohomora étant bien futile, elle usa d'aptitude bien plus évoluées. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle s'effaça devant l'ouverture béante.

Chaque pas de la descente dans ces ténèbres leur demandait une concentration absolue. Aucun bruit ne devait permettre aux occupants des locaux de pressentir leur arrivée. Des félins dans les ombres…

Des conversations plus ou moins bien atténuées finirent tout de même par leur parvenir…

- Cesse de geindre, pour l'amour du ciel ! disait la voix féminine.

- Mais où sont ces idiotes ? beuglait Sauge, apparemment hors de lui.

- La stupidité est vraiment dominante chez toi… soupira l'autre. As-tu un instant imaginé qu'elles puissent êtres plus prévoyantes que toi et que chacune de tes actions ne fait qu'empirer les choses ?

Ginny sentit son amie se raidir. Evidemment, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient envisagé la présence de cette inopportune, et ses constatations trop lucides faisaient planer une ombre au tableau.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas briller de tes sarcasmes ailleurs et ainsi leur mettre la main dessus, puisque tu es si intelligente ? vociféra le Poufsouffle.

- Parce que c'est sur toi qu'elles tomberons, présence ou pas de ma personne, consentit néanmoins à répondre sa compagne sur le même ton qu'emploierais une mère pour son enfant. Et je suis certaine que, par un enchaînement d'évènements qui me réjouissent, je finirai par terminer mon travail.

- Pourq…

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge tandis que l'autre voix ne contenait plus sa colère.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes questions stupides ! Fais ton travail et je ferai le mien !

Il ne semblait n'y avoir qu'un seul dominant dans cet étrange échange car Sauge se tut instantanément. Ce silence pesant sortit les filles de leur torpeur, concentrées jusqu'ici sur une écoute très enrichissante, et Ginny extirpa de sous les replis de sa robe un petit paquet. Avant de le déballer, elle consulta Kitiara des yeux. Celle-ci sembla réfléchir une seconde puis secoua la tête. La Weasley fit la moue mais n'eut pas le choix que d'accepter son rôle de jeteuse de sorts. Sortilèges et enchantements étaient sa spécialité, tandis que Kit s'illustrait plutôt dans l'art des potions. Mais enfin, tout était relatif… Et Kitiara n'avait pas oublié qu'elle était d'une année l'aînée de Ginny, ce qui avait joué un grand rôle lorsque la jeune fille s'était décidée pour assumer la lourde tâche qu'était d'assumer leurs arrières…

Dans un froissement inaudible, Ginny déplia le paquet qui se révéla être la cape d'invisibilité. Les deux amies s'en drapèrent et reprirent leur descente. La pièce qu'elles découvrirent plus bas dépassa de loin leurs craintes…

Des cartes, des schémas, des livres et des monceaux de choses et d'autres jonchaient un sol gris et terne. Mais le plus affolant, c'est que tous ces documents n'avait qu'une seule raison d'exister : apporter au Lord Noir toutes les indications nécessaires pour une attaque parfaite. Comble de l'horreur, Kit et Ginny remarquèrent que les quatre larbins qui ne participaient à aucune discussion faisaient disparaître ces précieux documents vers un endroit qu'elles préféraient ignorer… Sauge se tenait face à l'entrée, les yeux baissés devant sa compagne dont les filles ne voyaient que le dos.

À son entrée, la Weasley retint de justesse un cri d'effroi. Les murs recouverts d'inscriptions et dessins typiques des mangemorts n'arrangeaient rien à tout ça. Subitement, la propriétaire de la voix féminine se recouvrit le visage de sa cagoule et fit volte-face, incitant au silence.

- Elles sont ici… murmura-t-elle en plissant le tissu qui recouvrait son visage.

Sauge écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris, puis fit une moue boudeuse.

- Sans vouloir te contrarier… heu… commença-t-il, hésitant.

Mais puisque aucune foudre ne s'abattit sur lui, il reprit confiance et termina :

- Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous dans cette pièce.

Sa remarque fut balayée d'un revers de main. L'inconnue continua d'avancer en direction des Gryffondors. Kit saisit le bras de Ginny et l'entraîna lentement et sans bruit quelques pas plus loin, juste derrière un travailleur qui avait cessé sa besogne pour contempler les alentours. Doucement, la jeune fille pointa sa baguette vers sa cible et murmura un "petrificus totalus". Dans un ensemble parfait, les filles contournèrent le corps qui s'écroula tandis que la compagne de Sauge refermait la main sur le vide qu'elles occupaient un instant plus tôt.

- TROUVEZ-LES !!! s'époumona alors la jeune fille en sortant elle-même sa baguette.

L'extrémité s'agita lorsqu'elle lança le contre-sort, mais rien ne se produisit. On pouvait presque voir de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles tandis qu'elle essayait encore et encore, sans résultat. La Weasley écopa d'un regard étonné de Kit et lui répondit par un sourire moqueur. La panique s'installa chez les futurs mangemorts, il devint donc de plus en plus difficile de les esquiver tant ils courraient dans tous les sens. L'inconnue, qui avait arrêté de s'acharner sur le corps inerte, se massa les tempes de façon très prononcée. Le calme revint dans ses gestes et elle suivit des yeux la débandade de ses compagnons. À cet instant, si une fenêtre avait été à sa portée, elle se serait certainement jetée dans le vide. Mais il n'y en avait pas… Soupirant, elle consentît à reprendre en main son équipe dépravée.

- SUFFIT !!!

Un douche froide s'abattit et on entendit une mouche voler. Elle enjamba rapidement un monticule au sol, passant par la même occasion très près de la cape d'invisibilité et de ses occupantes, et attrapa un petit objet creux visiblement insignifiant. Seulement il ne l'était pas…

- Videz tout ce que vous pouvez, vous autres, ordonna-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

La jeune fille ramassa un sac de documents non loin de là et en passa l'extrémité au travers de l'objet. Aussitôt, celui-ci disparut en emportant son précieux contenu. Là, Kitiara et Ginny comprirent qu'il s'agissait d'un portoloin qui menait vers une cachette de Voldemort et que tout ce qui avait été "vidé" jusqu'à maintenant était définitivement perdu. Aussi, leur réaction fut très rapide. Deux autres sorts impeccablement visés plus tard, il ne restait plus chez les occupants officiels que trois personnes en état de combattre : Sauge, l'inconnue et le dernier larbin, qui eux étaient masqués. Mais ils avaient organisés leur retraite et se terraient derrière une grande bibliothèque. Kitiara et Ginny s'en approchèrent. Un froissement de papier retentit alors, et Kit baissa les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait marché sur un tas de vieux parchemins. Les acculés n'attendirent pas une seconde opportunité pour pousser de toutes leurs forces le haut meuble et s'échapper de la pièce en laissant les filles esquiver la chute de ce qui devint une ruine de bois.

Juste frôlées par le danger, elles hésitèrent un instant de se lancer à la poursuite des fuyards. Considérant la cachette des Poufsouffles, les Piliers, apparemment, les filles finirent par lancer toutes sortes de sorts de conservation et d'identification pour que l'accès en soit refusé jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un de l'Ordre s'en occupe. La cape d'invisibilité fut également mise en sûreté. Enfin, elles s'élancèrent à toutes jambes dans les couloirs à la poursuite des traîtres de Poudlard…

**N.d.A :** Fin de la première partie ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la tournure des évènements ! J'attends d'ailleurs vos commentaires avec impatience ! ( Si vous avez des remarques pour la suite, n'hésitez surtout pas ! ) Je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à mercredi dans deux semaines ! ( dire qu'au ne sera plus qu'à une semaine des vacances… C'est mon nouvel objectif : tenir jusque là sans mourir ! LOL !)

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

Encore une fois, je dis un million de fois "merci" (mais ce serait trop long de l'écrire… Lol !) à chacun d'entre vous pour m'avoir laissé un review ! Ils m'ont beaucoup touchés !!! Je vous adore !!! (non, je n'achète pas mes lecteurs… non mais et puis quoi encore… je ne fais que dire la stricte vérité, voilà tout !!! ;p) J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes !

**Britany LovArt :** Sur ce chapitre, en tout cas, je me suis éclatée ! Lol ! Contente de voir que tu aimes les déguisements ! Mais Ron n'est pas encore tombé sur son modèle… Quel dommage… Je crois que je vais y remédier ! Lol ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Severia Dousbrune :** J'ai adoré ta musique à suspense ! Le résumé était parfait, et il va resservir pour cette fin de chapitre ! Lol ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Jun Rogue :** Merci pour tes encouragements !!! Ils m'ont fait très vraiment plaisir ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que le dernier chapitre t'as plu, et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour celui-ci ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Lilouthephoenix :** Salut ! Alors, Draco ??? D'accord, on le voit pas longtemps, mais je suis sur la bonne voie, non ? Par contre, désolée d'avoir coupé l'action comme ça… Mais la suite sera bientôt là ! Merci aussi pour les compliments, ils m'ont vraiment encouragée ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Zeeve Lelula :** Coucou ! Désolée pour le chapitre calme de la dernière fois et j'espère que celui-là me fait pardonner ! En tout cas, on le voit un petit peu ! Bon, je voulais lui donner plus d'importance au début, mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je le garde en réserve pour la suite de ce chapitre ! Mais je ne vais rien dire sinon ça ne sert plus à rien que je l'écrive, ce prochain chapitre… ( le suspense, c'est sacré ! Lol !) Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**U.$ Hermy :** Kikoo ! J'ai adoré ta visions des évènements que était exactement ce que je m'imaginais ! LOL ! Tu aurais tout de même du rajouter ton les mecs se jetant des fenêtres en les voyants… Lol ! Ron a été approché ! Je ne sais pas comment son auditoire supporte la puanteur, mais bon… Je ne suis pas parmi eux ( grand désespoir… snif…) et je me contente simplement d'écrire ce qu'ils font ! ( je suis d'accord que sur le fond, ce principe est discutable… mais je suis trop fatiguée pour me préoccuper de fond, justement ! ) Ta vague pensée sur le costume de Harry était tout à fait justifiée ! Je te soupçonne d'avoir un troisième œil… lol ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Serpentis-draco :** Draco va revenir, mais patience ! Le prochain chapitre le mettra en avant ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Taz :** Hi ! Je suis contente de voir que malgré la lenteur du dernier chapitre (et merci pour les compliments ! Ils m'ont vraiment touché !) tu l'as apprécié ! J'espère que c'est également le cas avec celui-ci et que je ne vous ai pas mis l'eau à la bouche pour rien ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Satya :** ça n'a pas encore fini de barder ! Mais ça a bien commencé ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Kloona :** Kikoo ! Tout d'abord, merci infiniment pour tes compliments qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir !!! Non, désolée, je ne sais pas aligner deux traits de crayons qui ressemblent à quelque chose… C'est mon grand désespoir… Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Mais je fait parfaitement confiance à ton imagination pour te montrer de très belles images ! Lol ! L'avis de Draco était dans ce chapitre (j'espère que tu l'as aimé !) mais il aura un rôle beaucoup plus important dans la suite des évènements ! (mais suspense oblige, je ne dévoilerais rien !) Et t'as vu, j'ai updaté à temps ! Je suis super contente de voir que un chapitre toute les deux semaines, ça convient à tout le monde !!! Pour finir, tu as raisons, Amiastine est ma meilleure amie. Je lui ai signalé ta préoccupation à son sujet et elle a été très touchée ! Malheureusement, malgré le nombre de personnes faramineux qui menacent diverses choses toutes plus attrayantes les unes que les autres, (dont je suis une fidèle représentante, étant moi-même une accro à ses fic) ses professeurs trouvent très amusants de la surcharger de travail… J'ai bien tenté une ou deux manœuvres d'intimidation, mais j'ai manqué de peu le bureau du directeur de son école… Lol ! Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'elle est parfaitement consciente de faire souffrire ses lecteurs, mais qu'elle n'y peut pas grand chose étant donné son manque de temps… Mais elle m'a promis de faire des efforts ! Alors ne désespérons pas ! Je crois que j'ai fini ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Piper2003 :** Je suis contente de savoir que tu apprécies ma fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçue ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Slydawn :** ça me fait plaisir de voit que tu aimes ma fic ! J'espère quand même que les devoirs ont légèrement avancés depuis la dernière fois ! Lol !( je peux parler, moi… j'ai toujours tellement de boulot que ça me déprime rien que de voir la pile ! ) Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

Re-Gros bisous,

Re-Ambrazka.


	14. Une vieille connaissance…

N.d.A : Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici comme prévu avec ce quatorzième chapitre et deuxième partie ! J'avoue avoir eut beaucoup de mal à démarrer (j'avais coupé l'histoire un peu abruptement et je ne savais pas trop par quel côté la reprendre…) mais une fois que je suis partie… Plus rien ne m'a arrêté ! Lol ! Je vais sans plus tarder me taire aimablement pour vous permettre de lire ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! 

**(Les RAR sont en fin de chapitre)**

Chapitre quatorzième 

****

**Une vieille connaissance… **

****

La Grande Salle était plongée dans une atmosphère festive et chacun affichait un sourire qui en disait long sur l'ambiance générale. Les élèves étaient répartis en groupes bruyants, quelques couples se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse et les professeurs n'étaient nulle part visibles, mais leur présence n'en était pas moins ressentie. Au centre de l'attention d'un attroupement animé, Ronald Weasley profitait de la popularité que lui offrait son costume malgré la puanteur qu'il exhalait. Enchaînant les jeux de mots sans esprit et les réflexions faussement profondes, il affichait une expression de jubilation aux côtés de sa cavalière qui ne ratait pas une seule occasion de lancer une remarque acide qui clouait le bec de son compagnon, puis elle riait aux éclats devant sa mine renfrognée et ils débutaient alors une joute verbale de laquelle personne ne souhaitait être exclus.

Mais bientôt, un tourbillonnement de tissu noir précéda l'arrivée du maître des potions. Les élèves présents retinrent leur respiration tandis que Ron faisait difficilement volte-face en déglutissant. Le regard du jeune homme glissa sur les traits de son professeur, et son teint devint livide, puis verdâtre. Severus Rogue détailla le jeune homme et fit un rictus terrifiant.

- Tient, tient, tient… Mr Weasley, susurra-t-il en tournant autour de sa victime tel un rapace affamé. J'ignorais que vous nourrissiez une dépendance à ma personne au point de souhaiter me ressembler. Je vous aurais bien embrassé, mais je crains de paraître narcissique. Il me semble cependant que vous avez omit une chose des plus élémentaire… Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux terriblement écarquillés de Ron. L'intelligence est un luxe que vous ne pourrez jamais contrefaire.

Et il partit en laissant derrière lui un groupe d'adolescents stupéfaits qui oscillait entre regarder leur professeur s'éloigner avec un soulagement notoire et dévisager Ron qui semblait s'être soudainement rapetissé. L'ambiance resta frigorifique quelques instants, puis le rouquin sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle, une main devant la bouche, assaillit par un haut-le-cœur inquiétant. Justine roula des yeux et relança les conversations sur le courage d'un certain Weasley. Décidément, même Rogue ne parvenait pas à ternir son entrain !

°°

Depuis plusieurs minutes, il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, se contentant de suivre chacune des actions d'Hermione de ses yeux métalliques en attendant une opportunité. Il ressemblait à une sculpture de bronze, sa carrure d'athlète et son port détaché contrastant avec son calme, sa dignité et son assurance. Sa capacité d'action lorsque viendrait l'instant propice serait décisive, comme un serpent patiente devant sa proie, mais il n'avait aucune inquiétude : il était le maître à ce petit jeu là. Les lumières de la Grande Salle se tamisèrent soudain, plongèrent le bal dans l'obscurité, et se firent caressantes sur les premières mesures d'un slow. Draco Malfoy était un mercenaire d'élite, conditionné des années pour accomplire les tâches que son père lui assignait, et rien ne lui échappa de ce qui se passa alors à cet instant.

Il vit clairement Potter, seul, planté aux abords du buffet, la mine surprise. Sa cavalière n'était visible nulle part, et il sembla s'en inquiéter une seconde avant de hausser les épaules et de se diriger vers un attroupement. Au centre de celui-ci aurait dû se trouver la Belette, mais il avait battu en retraite devant le professeur Rogue. Sa compagne, en revanche, parlait pour deux. Potter lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. La jeune fille pouffa et lui raconta l'anecdote. Malfoy observa que la Balafré se retenait à grande peine d'éclater de rire. Son interlocutrice lui fit signe en direction des portes et s'y dirigea. Certainement nourrissait-elle l'espoir de faire revenir Weasley.

Machinalement, Draco chercha du regard Melman. Sa disparition ne fit qu'accroître un mauvais pressentiment, et il concentra à nouveau son attention sur Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Heureusement, la jeune fille n'avait pas quitté les lieux. Du moins, pas encore… Du coin de l'œil, il aperçu un mouvement aux portes de la salle. Celui qu'il reconnut comme le traître de Poudlard, Sauge, se faufilait discrètement dans les couloirs, bientôt suivit de quatre autres élèves qu'il ne reconnut pas. Puis, quelques minutes passèrent sans entrée ni sortie. Enfin, il vit Hermione tourner la tête en touts sens. Le temps d'un souffle, Draco crût qu'elle abandonnait ses interrogations, mais elle se leva finalement en prétextant le besoin de se rafraîchir, retint son cavalier qui voulait l'accompagner et sortit à son tour de la Grande Salle. Tout cela était bien trop suspect pour que Malfoy ne s'en soucie, il prit donc la même initiative que tous ceux qu'il avait observés durant cette soirée.

°°

- STUPEFIX ! hurla Ginny en pointant sa baguette sur un élève cagoulé.

Le sort frappa l'angle du mur derrière lequel les traîtres se terraient. Un Doloris vint en réponse rebondir sur la parois opposée, celle qui formait un coude dans le couloir et que Kitiara et Ginny utilisaient comme rempart. Cet échange d'hostilités durait depuis plus de dix minutes, chaque groupe retranché selon une formation stratégique, mais la situation n'avait connue aucune évolution. Kitiara envoyait des chapelets de jurons très colorés à chacun de ses sorts déviés. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à se jeter tête baissée dans la mêlée, pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute, quand des bruits de pas précipités retentirent derrière elle. D'un seul mouvement, les deux combattantes se retournèrent et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur l'intrus.

- Merde, Hermione ! souffla Ginny en baissant sa garde. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je viens réclamer ma part de mangemorts ! répondit celle-ci, les yeux brillants. Vous n'espériez tout de même pas que je vous laisse mettre la main sur cette vermine sans rien faire ?

- Si ! Et on comptait même sur ton charmant cavalier pour te divertir un peu ! répliqua la rouquine tandis qu'un sourire espiègle passa sur son visage.

- Les filles ! intervint Kit en frappant du pied. Je tiens juste à rappeler que nous faisons attendre nos victimes.

- En tout cas, heureusement que je suis là car vous n'avez pas l'air de maîtriser la situation.

Sa réplique fut saluée par deux regards meurtriers.

- On maîtrise parfaitement ! Il s'agit simplement d'une manœuvre tactique pour épuiser l'ennemi.

- C'est ça ! fit Hermione, moqueuse. Alors maintenant qu'ils sont sur le tapis, on n'a plus qu'à aller les cueillir !

- Ouais, et comment ? railla Kit.

- Comme tu rêves de le faire, répondit-elle.

Un sourire diabolique se peignit sur les lèvres de Kit. Oh ! oui, qu'elle en rêvait… La dentelle n'était pas son fort lorsqu'il s'agissait de cogner, et elle n'allait pas se priver de ce plaisir. Les Drôles de Dames échangèrent un regard emplis de sous entendus, devinrent trois guerrières sans pitié et s'élancèrent comme des furies au travers du couloir en hurlant : "BONZAAAÏÏÏÏ".

°°

Alors qu'il revenait pour la centième fois à l'intersection de deux couloirs, un hurlement inqualifiable se répercuta le long des murs pour lui parvenir. Draco Malfoy y reconnu le signal d'un assaut et s'élança vers son origine. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes de course avant de déboucher sur un spectacle des plus insolite : trois jeunes femmes, dont une armée d'une épée, se jetaient sur des tourbillons de capes noirs. D'après ce qu'il distinguait, une aide impromptue de mangemorts qualifiés était venue prêter main forte aux apprentis. Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts et rebondissaient le plus souvent sur le métal des armes. Plusieurs cadavres jonchaient le sol, mais les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient l'avantage numérique.

Draco observa un instant la scène, ses méninges tournant à la vitesse de l'éclair. En bon Serpentard, l'attitude la plus rationnelle à adopter était celle de la fuite. Pas très chevaleresque, mais salutaire. C'est sans doute ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait reconnu au centre de l'arène celle qui avait volé son cœur. Tout de fois, avant d'agir, il prit le temps d'analyser la situation. Rien ne servait de se faire massacrer par manque de jugeote. Seul Potter aurait foncé… Potter ! Même si on le soumettait à la torture, jamais le jeune homme n'avouerait avoir besoin d'aide. Et surtout pas venant du Balafré ! Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas de lui, mais d'Hermione…

La gorge en feu, il passa les portes de la Grande Salle. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers son ennemi – il n'avait pas encore prit la décision de reconsidérer son jugement – et lui fit de sa voix la plus doucereuse et assurée :

- Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes amis, Potter, ou Granger et Weasley pourraient le payer de leurs vies.

Le concerné darda sur lui un regard méprisant – les vieilles habitudes sont toujours les plus encrées – et répliqua :

- Je ne vois pas en quoi la vie de mes amis importe à l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante.

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça m'importait ! fit le blond, de plus en plus agacé de ce petit échange frivole. Je te préviens simplement que si tu ne te bouges pas le cul, tu pourras enterrer ta chérie ainsi que ta miss-je-sais-tout !

Il avait voulu employer le terme "sang-de-bourbe", mais les mots lui étaient restés coincés au fond de la gorge. Harry le dévisagea et ne vit aucune trace de plaisanterie, aussi petite soit-elle. Une lueur de panique passa dans ses yeux, puis il demanda à la personne la plus proche de partir chercher Dumbledore et de l'avertir du danger.

Le Gryffondor se précipita à la suite de Malfoy. À bout de souffle, ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de l'affrontement. Draco eut un instant d'hésitation avant de suivre la Balafré dans la mêlée. Cela allait faire des gorges chaudes quant on saurait que le grand Malfoy décime les rangs alliés, mais il s'en contrefichait. Seule comptait la vie d'Hermione.

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! hurla-t-il avant de se mettre à couvert.

- EXPELLIARMUS ! fit Harry en le rejoignant.

Les trois guerrières battirent en retraite pour aller à la rencontre des deux garçons.

- Ginny ! s'exclama le Survivant en l'embrassant. Hermione ! Kit ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Pas le temps pour prendre le thé, ronchonna Kitiara en jetant un œil par dessus son épaule. Plus tard. Tu fous quoi là, Malfoy ?

- Je venais prendre le thé, justement, répondit-il sur un ton badin. Mais puisque c'est annulé, je me contenterais d'un ou deux mangemorts.

L'assemblée s'étrangla à moitié devant cette déclaration aussi improbable qu'impromptue. Une fois que les mâchoires mystérieusement décrochées eurent reprit leur emplacement originel, Hermione prit la parole :

- J'espère que tu sais que ça ne fera pas de toi un ami ?

- Mais je n'en ai aucunement l'envie, rétorqua le jeune homme en évitant son regard car il n'en pensait pas un mot.

- Bien. Kit, quel est le programme ?

- Ces sales petits rats on appelé au secours, cracha l'interpellée. Nous pouvons espérer les tenir en respect, trancher une ou deux têtes, mais c'est tout.

- J'ai fait appeler Dumbledore, intervint Harry. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

- Excellent ! approuva Kit. Je propose ceci attendant la cavalerie : Ginny, Hermione et moi-même pouvons faire rebondir les sort sur l'acier de nos armes…

- Une seconde, coupa Draco. Pourquoi tu es la seule à avoir une épée ?

- Leurs dagues sont tout aussi efficaces pour ce que je prévois, éluda la jeune fille. Donc, comme on peut dévier leur magie, il nous suffit d'adopter une formation simple et sans risque qui nous permette de vous couvrir pendant que vous balancerez un maximum de sorts. Ginny se met à droite, Hermione à gauche et moi au milieu. Vous vous placerez entre nous. Compris ?

Trois hochements lui répondirent.

- Malfoy ?

- Ouais, c'est bon, fit le blond après avoir conclut que ça n'avancerait personne de faire des histoire, même pour la forme.

C'est ainsi que les cinq adolescents s'avancèrent en ligne pour contrer les mangemorts. Chaque jet de lumière ricochait sur l'acier, et une contre-attaque ripostait instantanément. Malfoy se dit que ces serviteurs des Ténèbres ne devaient pas être la fine fleur des troupes du Lord, car ils se contentaient d'attaquer bêtement. À peine ces mots furent-ils formés dans son esprit qu'un nouvel arrivant apparut derrière les lignes adverses.

- Bonjour, Draco. Ça faisait longtemps…

Au son de cette voix, Ginny, Hermione, Harry et Draco poussèrent une exclamation de surprise et de peur. Paralysés, ils ne purent plus faire un seul mouvement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Bordel, je peux pas tout faire ! s'emporta Kitiara qui se démenait pour couvrire ses alliés inactifs.

Le premier, Draco reprit ses esprits et intima la mise à couvert.

- Allez-vous me dire quelle mouche-cannibale vous a piqué ? reprit la jeune fille une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité provisoire.

Ils échangèrent un regard de fatalité, et Ginny prit la parole :

- Pour faire court, disons qu'avec Harry, Hermione et quelques autres, nous avons fait une expédition au Département des Mystères, l'année dernière, dans le but de… heu…

- De libérer mon parrain, intervint Harry devant l'incertitude se sa petite-amie.

- Oui, voilà. C'est ça. Une escouade de mangemorts nous y attendait et on s'est battu contre eux. Parmi cette bande de mécréants à face de calamar bourré, il y avait une femme… Bellatrix Lestrange… Elle est démente…

- Et c'est elle qui vient d'arriver, termina Kit, coupant court au long récit qu'elle sentait poindre.

Le groupe acquiesça à l'unisson.

- C'est peut-être idiot comme question, mais… Malfoy, tu l'as reconnu aussi ? s'enquit Hermione en scrutant le blond.

- Mon père appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie du temps de sa domination… résuma le concerné sans s'étendre sur ces mauvais souvenirs.

Les pas de Bellatrix résonnèrent non loin d'eux et les cinq adolescents passèrent leurs baguettes derrière leur abri de pierre. Les sorts jetés à l'aveugle passèrent à côté de leur cible, mais la mangemort dû battre en retraite.

- On a peur de moi, mes chéris ? railla-t-elle, faute de mieux. Je m'attendais à plus de courage… Comme ton chère parrain, Harry, qui s'est battu jusqu'à la mort pour de sauver des griffes de ta stupidité…

Le Survivant serra les poings à s'en transpercer la chair devant cette remarque emplie de vérité. Ses compagnons tentèrent de le réconforter, mais l'odieuse meurtrière continuait son monologue.

- Si seulement tu avais réfléchit une seconde avant de te lancer tête baissée à sa recherche, il serait encore de ce monde. C'était un piège basé sur la médiocrité de tes initiatives, et tu y as mordu plus vite que nous ne l'espérions. Quelle tragédie… Tes amis ont également faillit y rester. Tous ces malheurs par ta faute… Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, si j'étais à ta place… Je préfèrerais crever que de subir toute cette culpabilité.

Cette fois-ci, ils durent retenir Harry qui semblait déterminer à la faire taire.

- Parles, ignominie, mais je te rappelle tout de même que vous vous êtes fait doublé par une bandes de mioches, que la prophétie a été perdue, qu'aucun de nous n'est tombé à part Sirius et que tu es la seule à ne pas être sous les verrous ! s'égosilla Ginny dont le visage était empourpré d'une colère terrifiante.

- Tu as tort sur un point, mon ange. Azkaban n'est plus gardée par les Détraqueurs, alors qui sait ce qui peut arrivé…

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'être assaillit par un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Et toi, Draco, enchaîna justement Bellatrix. Tu me déçois beaucoup… Tant de potentiel gâché ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de traîner avec cette bande d'indignes ? Tu ne fais plus la fierté de ton père, tu sais ? Il va être très, très en colère lorsqu'il va apprendre ta traîtrise… Et as-tu seulement pensé à ta pauvre mère ? Qui va affronter avec elle le courroux de Lucius? Seule… Tu l'abandonnes pour ces lâches et tu la laisses seule. Dois-je continuer cette longue liste d'infamies ? À moins que tu me rejoignes maintenant… Peut-être alors que rien n'arrivera…

Les Drôles de Dames, sorcières pour une frappe magique, et leurs deux sauveurs n'en purent plus de ces horreurs. Ils perdirent la raison et se jetèrent sur Lestrange.

- EXPELLIARMUS !

- STUPEFIX !

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

- RICTUSEMPRA !

- CRUCIO !

Les sortilèges plus ou moins dévastateurs ricochèrent sur un bouclier invisible et la mangemort riposta :

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Elle fut suivie du restant des serviteurs qui avaient jugés jusque là plus prudent de rester en retrait. Les réflexes des adolescents leurs permirent d'éviter de justesse les rayons mortels. En proie à une rage destructrice, la vue de ses amis en danger de mort lui étant insupportable, Harry se releva et jeta de toute sa haine le sort de mort. Son envie de faire souffrire devait certainement être bien plus forte que celle de tuer car le jet de lumière verte rebondit sur la barrière de Bellatrix, l'ébranlant considérablement au passage, et fila droit sur Hermione qui était aux prises avec Sauge. Harry hurla le nom de son amie, et celle-ci se retourna pour voir le sort lui arriver dessus. Draco, alerté par le cri, vit également la mort fondre sur la jeune fille. Sans réfléchir un seul instant, il se jeta sur elle et reçut dans le dos le rai de lumière verte. Le sortilège avait épuisé une partie de son énergie pour briser la protection de sa première cible, il ne fut donc pas fatal pour le destinataire final. Mais cela provoqua tout de même de fortes lésion internes, et Draco Malfoy eut à peine le temps d'entendre de la bouche de Bellatrix :"Lucius va être ravi de te revoir… Ainsi que le Maître…" que l'abîme de l'inconscience le happait.

Le professeur McGonagal surgit du détour d'un couloir au moment où Bellatrix Lestrange disparaissait, un être inconscient au creux des bras…

**N.d.A :** Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires ! Et je vous dit à dans deux semaines ! (Plus que trois jours et c'est les VACANCES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOURRA !!! OUAIS !!! YOUPI !!!… Désolée, mais j'ai ressenti le besoin de vous faire partager cette joie indéfinissable !)

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.

**RAR :**

Je tiens tout d'abord à vous faire savoir que vous êtes le désespoir de mon entourage. Je m'explique : les nombreux reviews que j'ai reçu pour le dernier chapitre ont eut son moi un effet dévastateur… J'étais une bombe de bonne humeur concentrée !!! Quant on sait que déjà, dans mon état normal, je suis atteinte d'une profonde cinglerie et que j'arrive à m'exploser de rire en voyant une girafe à l'envers (essayez ! vous verrez, on dirait une araignée tachetée avec un cou de… girafe ! Lol !) je vous laisse imaginer mon état… C'est dingue comme ça peut me toucher, tous vos petits mots… Et c'est pour ça que je remercie infiniment chacun d'entre vous pour avoir pris un peu de votre temps pour me laisser des encouragements !!! Je vous adore !!! Et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu et qu'il aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes !

**Kloona :** Kikoo toi ! Je crois que ce chapitre a répondu à certaines de tes interrogations ! Lol ! Hermione s'est chargée de Malfoy, les filles ont donc décidé qu'elle avait le droit à un peu de repos. Mais comme tu as pu le constater, elle ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille ! La fille avec Sauge est un mystère, et ce serait trop facile si je te disais tout de suite son nom… Je peux juste te dire qu'il y a deux identités possibles ! Après… Pour la potion, Draco n'est pas vraiment en position de l'utiliser dans sa situation actuelle… Heureusement tout de même qu'il tait là ! Sinon, pauvre Mione… Que lui serait-il arrivé ?

Moi, sadique ? Meuh non, voyons… (sourire angélique et totalement innocent) Où as-tu été chercher ça ? Bon, d'accord… Peut-être un tout petit peu… Mais c'est pour garder le suspens ! Je t'assure, c'est une excuse tout à fait valable ! Lol ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Lilouthephoenix :** Merci pour la réplique ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Kareja :** Ravie de savoir que tu apprécies ma fic (j'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas fait exception !) et merci pour les compliments ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Severia Dousbrune : **Merci pour les compliments pour le dernier chapitre !Non, tu n'as rien raté, Sauge est bien le traître de Poufsouffle. Les Piliers sont leur repère et des tonnes de documents sur Poudlard, sa défense et ses accès y sont conservés, et il ne veut pas que les trois filles les trouvent… Cela pourrait être fâcheux pour sa tête… Lol ! Ah ah ! Qui est cette fille ? Il y a deux possibilités… inattendues… Mais ce serait trop facile si je vous disais tout de suite de qui il s'agit ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Serpentis-draco :** Je suis ravie de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent ! J'espère qu'il en est de même pour celui-ci ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Zeeve Lelula :** Hi ! J'espère que tu as autant apprécié la deuxième partie que la première ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**U.$ Hermy :** Coucou toi ! C'est bête que tu n'aies pas hérité des talents de ta mère… J'aurais bien voulu savoir si les extra-terrestres vivaient sur Pluton ou sur Neptune… J'ai jamais pu me décider… Lol ! Merci pour les compliments du dernier chapitre ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Britany LovArt :** L'histoire des preuves n'est pas compliquée ! Je t'explique : c'est bien joli d'accuser Sauge pour traîtrise, mais si les filles n'ont pas les moyens de prouver ce qu'elles avancent, Dumbledore ne pourra rien faire ! Il se trouve que les Piliers sont remplis de divers documents attestant de la culpabilité de Sauge et de sa bande, il faut donc les conservés ! Voilà ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Piper2003 :** Merci beaucoup pour les compliments !!! Ils m'ont vraiment fait plaisir !!! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Samikitty :** Non ! Pitié ! Pas Ginny ! Je vais parler ! Je vais faire tout (?) ce que tu veux ! Lol ! J'ai signalé que je postais toutes les deux semaines, c'est raisonnable, non ? Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Slydawn :** Tiens le coup !!! Les vacances ne sont plus qu'à trois petits jours de supplice !!! (J'espère que les profs ont été cléments et que tu ne te noies pas sous les très charmants devoirs de vacances qu'ils nous donnent sous prétexte que nous avons du temps libre… ça prend du temps de glandouiller et de dormir ! Non mais !!! Lol !) J'espère que l'action de ce chapitre t'a autant plu que celle du précédent ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Taz :** Kikoo ! Ne t'en fais pas, le H/D arrive bientôt ! Je suis désolée de vous faire autant patienté, mais une fois que je suis partie sur ma lancée, plus rien ne m'arrête… Mais comme tu dois t'en douter, le prochain chapitre va poser quelques petites interrogations concernant les sentiments de nos héros. Suspens oblige, je vais me museler pour ne pas en dire plus et te laisser découvrir ! Lol ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Langedesenfers :** Je suis ravie de t'accueillir et de savoir que ma fic te plaît !!! J'espère qu'il en a été de même pour ce chapitre ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Alpo :** Je suis contente de savoir que tu as apprécié les deniers chapitres ( j'espère que c'est pareille pour celui-là !) Eh ! Oui ! J'ai décidé de poster toutes les deux semaines ! C'est raisonnable, non ? Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Angie Black :** Et voilà un second chapitre d'action ! J'espère que tu as autant apprécié que le précédent ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Bluetime007 :** Merci pour les compliments ! Deux identités possibles pour l'inconnue ! Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus… Lol ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Jun Rogue :** Kikoo ! Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : merci infiniment pour tes compliments qui m'ont fait vraiment très très plaisir !!! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Marie Potter :** Je suis d'accord que c'est horrible ce qu'Hermione a du faire, mais c'était nécessaire pour l'évolution des sentiments… Je suis heureuse de voir que l'idée de transformation en guerrière a été appréciée, j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur… Et puis merci pour les compliments et j'espère que tu a aimé ce chapitre ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

Re-Gros bisous,

Re-Ambrazka.


	15. Rendezvous au Malfoy Manor

N.d.A : Coucou tout le monde ! ! ! Tout d'abord : JOYEUX NOËL ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Je sais qu'il est un peu tard, mais c'est pas grave ! Pour l'occasion, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu vous taper deux chapitres, même si l'envie ne me manquait pas, j'ai donc fait du mieux possible pour allonger celui-ci. Et, deuxième chose vraiment importante : BONNE ANNÉÉ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Je vous fais tous mes vœux les plus sincères en espérant qu'elle se passe du mieux possible pour chacun d'entre vous ! Je vais maintenant me taire et vous laisser lire ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! Chapitre quinzième 

****

**Rendez-vous au Malfoy Manor**

****

Un éclair de douleur zébra son crâne lorsqu'il reprit connaissance. Ses tympans bourdonnaient désagréablement et son corps était traversé par de multiples décharges. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le jeune homme ne vit qu'un épais rideau rouge. Peu à peu, la couleur s'estompa pour mieux réapparaître en mares stagnantes sur le sol adamantin. De longs sillons de sang ruisselaient contre sa peau, tellement nombreux que l'on ne pouvait discerner d'où ils provenaient, et s'écrasaient sans bruit dans les flaques en expansion. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour émettre un son, n'importe lequel, mais ce ne fut qu'un vomissement de liquide vermeil qui s'en échappa. Avec horreur, il constata que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient retenus par de lourdes chaînes encrées profondément dans la paroi du cachot. Seul dans l'obscurité, il devina le lieu de son emprisonnement : les sordides geôles de Malfoy Manor. Cet endroit lui était malheureusement familier car une partie de son éducation s'était déroulée entre ces murs. Il frémit rien qu'à ce simple souvenir.

Draco fut cependant soulagé de voir qu'il avait réussit à _la_ sauver. Il se douta que seul le sort qu'il avait reçu était responsable de son état, pour l'instant du moins, et rien que la pensée qu'Hermione aurait pu être à sa place faisait monter en lui une bouffée de colère.

Il se sentait faible… Terriblement faible… Chaque goutte qui quittait ses veines emportait avec elle un peu de ses forces et, bientôt, il ne serait plus qu'une poupée de chiffons engloutie dans l'oubli. Tout compte fait, le jeune homme se dit qu'il aurait mieux valut pour lui que ce soit un véritable sort de mort qui le percutât plutôt que cet avatar bien plus douloureux.

Ses pensées morbides furent interrompues par l'écho de pas qui se répercutait de l'autre côté du battant de fer. Avec la ferveur du condamné, il pria pour que les bruits continuent jusqu'à disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il entendit une clef s'introduire dans la serrure de sa cellule, faire grincer les rouages rouillés par le temps et libérer le champ magique qui entourait les murs. Le porte s'ouvrit après maintes protestations qui ne dissuadèrent le visiteur, et celui-ci entra dans un tourbillon de tissu.

S'il n'était pas déjà plus pâle qu'un déterré, Draco aurait blêmit en reconnaissant cet homme. Plus de six mois avaient passés depuis leur dernière rencontre, mais on n'oublie pas son père, même en le souhaitant plus que tout, aussi facilement… Un homme cruel, perfide, dominateur et tyran, c'était le souvenir qu'en gardait Draco. Un souvenir brûlant de haine et de mépris. Un souvenir qui se tenait devant lui, ses yeux métalliques aveuglés par la colère, sa bouche déformée par une grimace de dégoût.

- Je t'interdis de lever les yeux sur moi ! hurla-t-il en guise de salutation tandis que son fils le dévisageait.

Ignorant la menace, Draco garda obstinément ses prunelles rivées sur son père. La sanction tomba aussitôt et la chevalière de Malfoy senior laissa une traînée ocre sur son passage, bientôt comblée par un filet de sang qui s'ajouta aux flots déjà écoulés. La tête penchée de côté et la lèvre fendue, Draco fit un effort qui lui parût démesuré et se redressa. Lucius l'observa en silence, puis fit d'une voix posée :

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ton obstination. Bellatrix sera ravie de te faire regretter ta petite alliance avec Potter, ton héroïsme minable pour sauver une sang de bourbe – avec laquelle je me serais un peu plus amusé qu'avec toi – et supplier de t'intégrer à la puissance du Lord.

- Jamais, souffla Draco avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

Il sentait l'inconscience tapie non loin de lui, et livra bataille pour ne pas se laisser tenter. Pas devant lui…

Le jeune homme entendit plus qu'il ne vit Lucius s'éloigner. Cependant, avant que celui-ci ne franchisse enfin la porte du cachot, il passa sa baguette par dessus son épaule, sans même se retourner, et lança un Doloris qu'il ne leva qu'une fois son fils comateux, du sang gouttant maintenant de ses oreilles.

Les yeux de son professeur écumaient littéralement de rage. Jamais auparavant la vieille femme aigrie qu'elle était ne lui avait parue dangereuse, mais à cet instant, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'en était rien. Aucune parole ne lui fut nécessaire pour ordonner aux adolescents de se tenir tranquilles, chose qu'ils comprirent d'eux même, et elle s'engagea dans le couloir, sa cape aux emblèmes de Poudlard claquant sur le rythme de ses mouvements souples. L'animal avait surpassé la femme, et leurs deux instincts ne faisaient plus qu'un. Comme dans un rêve défilant au ralentit, elle vit le professeur McGonagal tourner sur elle-même en esquivant trois Doloris et riposter d'un mouvement fluide, semblant défier les lois de l'anatomie qui n'auraient permis un tel affront à la logique, à demi accroupie et sa baguette tenue par un bras qui semblait déboîté. Le sort qui traçait maintenant un sillon vers le plus proche mangemort se divisa, et ce furent quatre Stupefix qui mirent à terre leurs cibles. Tout était flou… Une rafale lui frôla la joue et passa à ses côtés sans même lui accorder un regard. Se joignant à sa collègue, Rogue mit moins d'une seconde avant d'assommer deux adversaires. Les choses se précipitèrent encore lorsque plusieurs autres enseignants prêtèrent main forte, les serviteurs du Lord battus les uns après les autres. Quant tout fut terminé, elle ne le remarqua pas. Ni ses amis soulagés, ni ses ennemis tombés. La seule chose qui lui importait, c'était ce point où _il_ avait disparut…

Ce furent les éclats de voix emportés de Kitiara qui lui firent reprendre pied dans la réalité. Une fois encore, Hermione se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Harry et Ginny se tenaient près de la porte, les doigts entremêlés, et suivaient des yeux les allées et venues d'une jeune fille de très mauvaise humeur. Elle-même assise, un peu à l'écart, commença à porter une attention légitime sur ce que, visiblement, hurlait son amie devant Dumbledore qui écoutait poliment, faisant tout son possible pour dissimuler son sourire amusé et paraître intéressé par les propos qui lui étaient tenus. La sorcière croisa un instant son regard, et il lui fit un clin d'œil discret qui, heureusement pour eux, passa inaperçu de Kit. Oubliant un instant ce jeune homme qui l'avait sauvée, elle laissa les sons alentours prendre de la signification. Ce qu'elle eut tôt fait de regretter…

- C'EST TOTALEMENT INJUSTE ! POURQUOI EUX ILS ONT MIS KO CETTE BANDE DE CONNARDS (le directeur ne grimaça même pas devant le juron) ET QUE NOUS, ON S'EST FAIT LAMINER ? HEIN ? ON ÉTAIT CINQ, TOUT DE MÊME ! ET CE N'ÉTAIENT MÊME PAS DE VRAIS MANGEMORTS ! DES ABRUTIS SANS AUCUN TALENT !

Décidée à ne pas en subir d'avantage, Hermione replongea dans ses pensées. De toutes façons, la raison de la colère de son amie était plus qu'évidente : se faire contrer par de simples apprentis, perdre l'un des leurs puis, sous ses yeux, voir ces mêmes idiots être décimés sans aucun problème par leurs professeurs, cela devait être particulièrement frustrant pour cette jeune fille qui ne supportait pas la défaite… « Bah ! se dit Hermione, elle s'en remettra ! » Cette remarque aurait dû la soulager, mais une petite voix lui souffla que ce ne serait pas avant que le tempérament de Kitiara ne se soit déchaîné…

Encore une fois, ses réflexions la menèrent à un certain blond aux yeux d'acier. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, il l'avait sauvée ! Pourquoi ? Voletant contre sa nuque en lui arrachant quelques frissons, cette interrogation ne trouva pas de réponse. L'action de Draco – elle avait décidé que son sauveur méritait plus qu'un nom sali – avait pourtant causé le deuxième chamboulement dans ses sentiments : loin de son indifférence nouvellement acquise, elle fut surprise de ressentir pour lui de l'affection…Comme celle qu'elle avait jadis porté à Ron et Harry, dans l'espoir de mieux les connaître et de faire de ces deux garçons ses amis. Hermione ne comprenait plus son cœur qui, en l'espace de quelques semaines, était passé d'un sentiment de profonde haine à de la sympathie, voir un peu plus, tout en faisant une pause sur l'indifférence. Savoir ce garçon aux mains de Bellatrix la rendait folle, il fallait qu'elle agisse… et vite… Son prénom, sortant de la bouche de son meilleur ami, la fit sursauter.

- Hey ! appela celui-ci devant sa mine perdue.

- Désolée… Je réfléchissais… bredouilla la jeune fille, confuse.

Les hurlements avaient cessés, Kit se tenait dans un coin, la mine renfrognée. Dumbledore se racla la gorge et l'attention de tous les occupants de la pièce se tourna vers le vieux sorcier. Ses yeux, emplis de malice à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, s'étaient ternis par une profonde tristesse. Il dévisagea un à un ses élèves, sa barbe immaculée reflétant la rougeur du feu crépitant dans l'âtre. Après un soupir las, il prit la parole :

- Les enfants… Tout d'abord, je vous adresse mes félicitations pour l'action de ce soir, fit-il en fixant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune Kitiara qui remua, mal à l'aise. De nombreux documents sur Poudlard et ses défenses ont été récupérés par l'Ordre. Cependant, certains d'entre eux ont malheureusement disparus… Le Directeur était tendu, comme en témoignaient les muscles contractés de son visage ridé. Voldemort (aucune réaction au nom prononcé) les a en sa possession, et il y a fort à parier qu'il s'en servira pour une attaque sur l'école. C'est pour cette raison que les défenses de Poudlard vont être renforcées. Je vous prierais simplement de ne rien tenter de stupide, même si je sais que les affabulations d'un vieux fou comme moi ne peuvent retenir la soif du juste. Avant, tout de fois, que vous ne franchissiez la porte de ce bureau, je dois vous dire qu'Azkaban n'est plus qu'un vieux souvenir… Les prisonniers se sont échappés…

Dumbledore regarda ses élèves, la panique qui emplissait leurs yeux à cette nouvelle. Des heures durant, il aurait voulu les garder près de lui, leur parler des dangers de la guerre, de l'espoir d'un futur meilleur, leur faire comprendre combien il était important d'être constamment vigilent… Il sourit tristement en pensant à Alastor… Mais, par expérience, il savait la vie courte et éphémère…C'est donc avec une expression bienveillante qu'il indiqua à la petite troupe la sortie, résigné à les laisser découvrire par eux même les mystères de l'existence. Les discours, bien qu'emprunts de sagesse, glissent comme une brise légère, alors que les actes frappent la pierre de l'éternel souvenir.

Hermione regardait Harry, en face d'elle, qui pesait le pour et le contre de la décision qu'il devait prendre. Ginny fermait les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard suppliant et Kit, pour une fois, attendait patiemment que l'évidence lui saute aux yeux. Après plusieurs secondes de silence pesant, il finit par lever les mains, paumes vers le haut, en signe d'impuissance.

- Je suppose que je n'ai plus rien à voir dans cette affaire.

Les trois jeunes filles acquiescèrent d'un seul mouvement.

- Bien, reprit le Survivant, je vais rejoindre Ron et tenter de lui cacher la joyeuse débandade qui s'est déroulée ici, mais c'est uniquement parce que vous me le demandez, sinon je ne lui aurai pas mentit.

Il soupira et les regarda tristement.

- Soyez prudentes…

Doucement, le jeune homme étreignit Hermione et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Ginny vint se blottir dans ses bras qu'il referma avec amour et Kit fut gratifiée d'un sourire encouragent et d'une menace :

- S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, je t'en tiendrai personnellement responsable…

Il rit devant la mine furieuse de la concernée et disparut au détour d'un couloir.

- Avant que l'on ne se prépare, vous pouvez juste me faire un petit résumé des faits de la confrontation, demanda Hermione d'une petite voix. J'étais… comment dire…

- Ailleurs ? proposa Ginny.

- C'est ça !

- Pour faire court, les documents des Piliers ont été récupérés, comme l'a dit Dumbledore, et les trois élèves stupefixiés vont passer en jugement pour traîtrise. Il y en a un de chaque maison, sauf Gryffondor, fort heureusement, et nous ne les connaissions pas. Sauge a été capturé, et le directeur a dit qu'il s'occupait personnellement de son cas. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas bon du tout pour lui. La garce qui était avec lui a passé entre les mailles du filet… Ah ! Et six mangemorts sont hors service, principalement de jeunes diplômés de Poudlard, mais on n'a pas jugé utile de nous en donner les noms.

Entre temps, elles s'étaient rendues dans une salle de classe déserte. Hermione remercia Ginny. La fuite de l'inconnue de lui disait rien de bon…

- Je suppose que vous êtes toutes d'accord sur ce sauvetage ? questionna Kit, affalée sur un pupitre.

- Il m'a sauvée, dit Hermione comme si ce seul fait justifiait leur action, ce qui était le cas.

- J'ai pas eut ma part de baston, fit la Weasley avec une mine déçue.

- Et moi, je veux qu'ils sachent qu'on ne se frotte pas à nous sans punition.

Á leur timbre de voix, on pouvait sentir la détermination présente dans leurs cœurs. Sautant de son perchoir, Kit se mit en tailleur au centre de la pièce, faisant signe à ses compagnes de la rejoindre.

- Il est temps, annonça-t-elle.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Ginny qui ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs.

- Pour devenir dangereuses.

Hermione sentit l'excitation la gagner, mais elle fut tout de même obligée de rappeler :

- Draco est en danger, nous devons nous dépêcher.

- Je le sais, et c'est pour cela que nous nous préparons, car le sauver sera risqué, et il faut que nous soyons prêtes. Répétez ceci : « Que mon corps devienne bouclier et mon cœur acier. Que mon âme se libère de ses chaînes magiques et que tourbillonne le savoir mystique. Donnez à ma main le pouvoir de frapper pour qu'enfin apparaisse mon épée. Je vous donne le sang qu'elle fera couler, les larmes qu'elle fera tomber et la haine qu'elle fera naître. Mais regardez en moi et voyez ma demande, elle ne saurait justifier que de nobles desseins, et non pas devenir traître ou assassin. Entendez moi, je vous prie de me donner l'arme qui est enfouie et que seule je peux porter. »

- Heu… C'est quoi cette histoire de sang ? s'informa Hermione.

- L'épée est l'extension du combattant, expliqua Kitiara. Elle doit contenir le sang, les larmes et la haine dont elle sera responsable. Je ne vous cache pas que ça va être douloureux et durant le processus, remémorez-vous quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui fait de vous quelqu'un de bien. La lame ne doit surtout pas être maléfique mais protégée par une aura de magie blanche. Vous êtres prêtes ?

Ginny et Hermione se dévisagèrent, puis rendirent à leur amie un regard plus que décidé. Ensembles, les deux jeunes filles débutèrent la litanie qu'elles psalmodiaient en boucles.

Á la fin de la quatrième fois, du sang se mit à couler le long de leurs bras, provoquant des flaques rouges aux creux de leurs paumes ouvertes. Serrant les dents, elles continuèrent. Quelques instants plus tard, ce furent des rivières de larmes qui dévalaient leurs joues et rejoignaient le liquide vermeil. Enfin, elles laissèrent échapper un cri de douleur quand une sphère éthérée, d'une profonde couleur obscure, s'arracha de chacun de leur cœur, bientôt enveloppée d'une lueur blanche et pure. Tout se mélangea dans un éclair aveuglant et, lorsqu'elles ouvrirent les yeux, les pommeaux de deux magnifiques épées étaient encerclés de leurs doigts où plus aucune trace de sang ni de larme n'était visible.

Ginny glissa son index sur une lame aussi rouge que son tempérament de feu. Le double tranchant était parcourut par des gravures complexes qui se laçaient et s'emmêlaient jusqu'au rubis sertit par l'argent de la poignée. L'arme n'avait rien d'exubérant, sa beauté résidant dans ses lignes pures et majestueuses. Seule une petite phrase se lisait sur la base de l'acier : « La victoire est à celui qui respecte son ennemi. »

La lame d'Hermione était d'un violet profond, presque sombre. Il n'y avait pas de gravure, mais le Griffon sculpté dans l'acier suffisait à la rendre exceptionnelle. Deux crocs étincelants brillaient dans la gueule ouverte de la bête sur un rugissement puissant et dévastateur. Le pommeau était enroulé sur lui-même dans une boucle où seule la main de la jeune fille trouvait sa place, et deux pics effilés maintenaient la base de la lame. Sur celle-ci, on pouvait lire : « La bataille est perdue lorsque dans le cœur des combattants s'éteint le courage. »

- Mesdemoiselles, nous avons quelqu'un à sauver ! taquina Kit qui était appuyée contre une fenêtre.

- Tu as raison. Allons-y.

Hermione se leva rapidement et glissa son arme dans un fourreau de cuir noir. La Weasley en fit autant avant de dévisager son amie.

- On ne sait pas où il est, je te rappelle.

- Bien sûr que si ! Bellatrix a fait allusion à son père qui, ô hasard fortuit, s'est échappé de prison. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, lorsque le Ministère a fouillé le manoir des Malfoy, en fin d'année dernière, ils n'y ont rien trouvé de suspect. Or, vous et moi savons qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que cette demeure soit aussi légale que ce qu'il y paraît. J'en conclu donc que ce manoir cache tout une partie de son architecture, et que c'est là-bas que sont les Malfoy, père et fils.

C'était Hermione qui avait parlé, refaisant devant Ginny le raisonnement qu'elle s'était tenue un peu plus tôt. La jeune fille la regarda d'un air désespéré et lança :

- Ton cerveau est vraiment fatiguant, parfois… Ce qui ne résout qu'un problème sur deux : comment nous rendre au Malfoy Manor ?

- Comme ça ! fit Kit en ouvrant la fenêtre et en sautant dans le vide.

Dans un cri de panique, Hermione et Ginny se précipitèrent pour essayer de la rattraper. Il était trop tard, et elles virent leur amie chuter. Á leur grande surprise, à mi-parcourt, le balais de Kit fendit les airs et emporta sa propriétaire. Celle-ci riait à gorge déployée sous les yeux exorbités des deux filles penchées. Les concernées ne goûtèrent guère à la plaisanterie, et c'est en hurlant qu'elles la rejoignirent, après avoir fait léviter leurs balais respectifs.

C'est en se chamaillant qu'elles firent une grande partie du voyage, suivant la direction indiquée par la boussole magique à laquelle Hermione avait demandé : Le Manoir des Malfoy.

Presque deux heures plus tard, et dans un silence reposant, une haute tour fendit l'obscurité pour se jeter vers les nuages opaques qui masquaient le dôme étoilé. Se dessinèrent à ses pieds de larges murailles courant sur de nombreux mètres et qui, de temps en temps, bifurquaient âprement en angles droits. Des créneaux dentelaient la pierre aussi noir que la nuit et des meurtrières imposantes trouaient irrégulièrement les parois sans rien laisser paraître de l'intérieur du manoir qui comptait quatre étages. Les lourdes grilles qui barraient un chemin de ronde agrémenté d'arbres morts jetaient des ombres dansantes qui donnaient vie aux serpents qui les ornaient. La demeure était à l'image de son propriétaire, terrifiante et arrogante, donnant des frissons angoissants et nouant l'estomac.

Á la grande surprise des filles, l'endroit ne grouillait pas d'employés du Ministère cherchant à remettre la main sur Lucius. Doucement, elles se posèrent un peu avant le large escalier noir qui remontait vers des portes en fer d'une taille impressionnante.

- Je vais faire une détection, souffla Hermione en sortant sa baguette. Revelus !

Elle ferma les yeux en laissant la vague d'informations l'imprégner.

- Ils ont de très bonnes protections, informa-t-elle.

Les épaules de ses compagnes s'affaissèrent, visiblement déçues de ne pas trouver un simple manoir en ruine dont les fenêtres entrouvertes sifflaient comme des fantômes.

- Mais ce n'est pas Poudlard ! continua Hermione qui redonna courage aux troupes. Et puis Lucius ne s'est protégé que contre les sorciers…

- Tu veux dire : tous ses sorts sont destinés aux sorciers ? demanda Kit, suspicieuse.

- Pratiquement.

Kitiara haussa un sourcil.

- Pratiquement ?

- Oui, il y a juste un sort de Tue-Moldus.

Un sourire victorieux vint éclairer le visage de Ginny.

- Mais nous pouvons être autre chose que des sorcières…

- C'est exact. Tant que nous ne nous servons pas de nos pouvoirs, nous seront invisibles.

- Alors sus à Lucius ! cria Kit dans un murmure en levant vers le ciel son épée entièrement argentée.

- Sus à Lucius ! répétèrent en cœur Ginny et Hermione en présentant à leur tour leurs lames aux nuages.

Glissant d'ombre en ombre comme des félins chassant le mangemort, elles s'approchèrent de l'entrée. Les gonds n'émirent aucune protestation lorsqu'ils pivotèrent sur un somptueux couloir. Des armures parfaitement astiquées s'alignaient le long des murs recouverts de toiles de maître sorciers. Un tapis rouge sang recouvrait le sol lisse et froid. Des serpents tenaient dans leurs gueules ouvertes des torches éteintes et un lustre en argent massif se balançait doucement au gré des courants d'air. Tout était silencieux.

Sans s'attarder sur la décoration, les trois adolescentes refermèrent le battant et fouillèrent précautionneusement le rez-de-chaussée. Comme elles s'y attendaient, rien ne leur parut suspect au premier passage. Même avec beaucoup d'acharnement, sans utiliser de sort, elles n'aboutirent qu'à du vent près de deux heures plus tard. La nuit ne se découvrait pas et l'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus entêtante, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter leur tension.

Ce qui se passa ensuite ne fut le fruit que de la plus grande des chance. Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans leurs dos et les dépassèrent sans les voir. Un individu, apparemment pressé, bifurqua à la cinquième intersection entre le couloir et une pièce qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un des multiples salons, bien que celui-ci brillait par sa décoration lugubre et peu accueillante. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur un mur nu, rugueux et sans aucune fioriture qui aurait pu attirer l'attention.

- Doloris ! fit la voix et le sort percuta la parois close.

Aussitôt, celle-ci pivota dans un grincement et la silhouette disparut dans le trou béant et sans luminosité. Les filles eurent beau se précipiter, le passage se referma avec une rapidité déconcertante. Le système était très bien conçu, le piège mesquin. Du bout des doigts, les faisant glisser sur les rugosités avec le plus de douceur possible, Ginny palpa la cloison pour tenter d'en percer les mécanismes. Encore et encore, elle glissa là où auraient dû se trouver les fentes, mais elle ne rencontrait que la pierre désespérément unie en un seul bloc.

- On n'a plus le choix, se rendit-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Mais à l'instant où nous seront sorcières, tout le manoir sera à notre poursuite ! objecta Kitiara sans grande conviction.

- C'est pour cette raison qu'on va devoir prouver notre talent ! Tu ne comptes tout de même pas abandonner avant d'assouvir ta vengeance ? Et puis une fois le sort lancé, tu peux très bien te changer à nouveau, ainsi ils sauront notre présence, mais ils ne pourront nous suivre à la trace… fit la Weasley sur un ton détaché.

- Allons-y, qu'est ce qu'on attend ? s'emporta la concernée qui était partie au quart de tour.

- Je ne lancerai pas de Doloris, affirma Hermione, brusquement.

- Laissez tomber les objections immédiatement, ordonna Kit en levant une main. C'est moi qui vais le faire. Tenez-vous prêtes !

Le plus rapidement dont elle était capable, la jeune fille se transforma, dégaina sa baguette, hurla « Doloris » et revint à sa forme initiale. Impressionnées par la puissance du sort impardonnable, Hermione et Ginny le virent frapper la parois qui s'ouvrit sur le passage obscure. Et, loin en contrebas, on pouvait entendre les cris des mangemorts qui résonnaient avec fatras en signalant la présence d'intrus dans le Manoir…

**N.d.A :** Et voilà ! Comme beaucoup s'en doutaient, les Drôles de Dames sont parties pour un sauvetage dans la gueule du serpent ! Lol ! Il na reste plus qu'à attendre pour savoir si elles vont en ressortire… J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.

**RAR :**

Coucou mes reviewvers adorés ! ! ! Une fois encore, je vous remercie du plus profond du cœur pour tous vos messages. Heureusement que le réveillon arrive pour que je puisse dépenser toute la joie que vous m'apportez ! Comme d'habitude, je pourrais passer des heures à me répandre en remerciements, mais je pense que vous avez compris mon intention, je vais donc passer sous silence les lignes infinies qui s'étendraient si je me laissais aller. Lol ! (Une toute dernière fois, ça peut pas faire de mal… ) MERCI INFINIMENT! ! ! (là, je suis contente !) Ah ! Et j'oubliais : vœux personnels pour mes reviewvers : JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNÉÉ ! ! ! ! ! Voilà ! Et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu et qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes !

**U.$ Hermy :** Coucou toi ! ! ! regard suspect Comment as-tu deviner que j'étais un extra-terrestre ? ? ? re-regard suspect Je suis sûre que tu faisait partie de ceux qui m'ont enlevé pour me transformer ! regard triomphant Ah ! Je t'ai démasqué ! Ah ah ah ! rire diabolique Bon… je vais revenir à des sujets plus terriens sinon le FBI va me repérer… La suite du sauvetage au prochain chapitre ! lol ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Samikitty : **Yep ! Fidèle au poste ! Merci pour les compliments ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Alpo :** Hi ! Si tu veux savoir ce qui va arriver au pauvre Draco, deux solution : demande à Bellatrix (si t'es encore en vie après avoir posé la question) ou attends le prochain chapitre… Lol ! Mais au moins, tu sais maintenant qu'il est toujours en vie ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Lilouthephoenix :** Ah ! Contente de savoir que mon Draco te plaît ! ! ! Et puis t'en fais pas, je compte le laisser en vie, sinon j'aurai du mal pour la suite de mon histoire ! Lol ! Par contre, j'aimerai bien faire de la chair à pâté de Bellatrix… Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Serpentis-draco :** Merci pour le compliment ! Et voui, je ne compte pas faire mourir Draco tout de suite (lol) mais le prochain chapitre nous en dira plus ! (à toi comme à moi car je ne sais pas encore ce qui va s'y passer vu que je n'ai pas eut le temps de l'écrire ! Lol !) Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Britany LovArt :** Va-y ! Tapes ! ! ! Autant que tu veux ! ! ! Á mort Bellatrix ! ! ! Lol ! (la prochaine fois, tu peux essayer la scie à métaux… je suis sûre que c'est plus douloureux que la barre en fer… Quoi que…) Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Titepetale2cornflakes :** C'est vrai que je pensai faire mourir Draco, mais devant ton désespoir, je me suis mis à culpabilisé et j'ai donc décidé de la laisser en vie. Lol ! Et puis de toutes façons, j'ai besoin de lui pour le suite de mon histoire ! ! ! Par contre, je suis désolée mais il va devoir subir Bellatrix… (pas taper ! J'ai dit : pas taper !) Je te remercie pour tes compliments ! Ils m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Pour le mot à mettre sur ton émotion, je dirai… dévastatrice ? ? ? (ça marche uniquement si t'es tellement contente que tu saute partout en hurlant (un peu comme moi quand je reçois des reviews ! Lol !) et que du coup, tu casses tout…) Mais je vais encore y réfléchir avec plus d'assiduité… Lol ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Satya :** Je suis ravie de savoir que tu aimes mon histoire ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Jun Rogue :** Kikoo toi ! ! ! tout d'abord, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais je t'assure qu'il ne faut pas. Si je n'ai pas répondu, c'est car pendant les vacances, mon accès à Internet est limité et je n'ai donc pas eut l'occasion de le faire. C'est déjà un casse tête pour poster ce chapitre ! Mais je te promets que dès que je le peux, je t'envoie un long mail que tu mettre des heures à lire ! (avec un peu de chance, se sera pour demain ) Et merci encore pour tes reviews ! ! ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Hermione99 :** Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes toujours autant ! J'espère que tu as apprécié la suite et pour savoir si Draco sera sauvé, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre ! Lol ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Alena :** Et comment que tu m'as mise de bonne humeur ! ! ! Surtout quand tu me dis que tu as exprès pris le temps de m'envoyer un review alors que tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant ! ! ! Merci, merci et merci ! Et je suis contente que tu aie aimé la réplique de Rogue car j'avoue l'avoir au moins changé cinq fois avant de me décider ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Zeeve Lelula :** Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et j'espère que tu penses la même chose de ce chapitre-ci ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Taz :** Kikoo toi ! Je te rassure, ça ne me saoule absolument pas du tout que tu écrives tout le temps la même chose ! Au contraire ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir à chaque fois de savoir que tu aimes ! J'espère que cette suite va te faire passer une agréable fin de vacances ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Beru ou bloub :** Kikoo ! Je vais faire dans l'ordre : tout d'abord, merci pour tes reviews sur les derniers chapitres ! 10 : c'est pas grave si t'es en retard ! Lol ! ça me fait toujours plaisir de te voir apparaître au détour d'un chapitre sans prévenir ! Lol ! 11 : merci beaucoup pour les informations sur Draco, tu as entièrement raison. Ça va me servire pour la suite de l'histoire ! 12 : c'est pas une mauvaise idée, la sulfateuse… quoi que le lance flamme m'attirais aussi… Mais bon, pour ça, il aurait fallut que Harry soit en Terminator ! Je suis désolée de t'apprendre que ce n'est pas le cas et qui était déguisé en Néo, le héros de Matrix (j'ai un faible pour cette trilogie….) 13 : Maieuh ! Pourquoi t'as deviné qui c'est l'inconnue masquée ? (Bon, ok, c'était pas difficile, mais quand même ! Lol !) Et l'attaque de Poudlard, c'est pour dans quelques chapitres ! (mais chut, faut pas le dire !) 14 : tes interrogations sont parfaitement justifiées, mais ce serait trop facile si tout était clair et sans énigmes ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Langedesenfers :** Contente de voir que ça te plaît et merci pour les compliments ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Piper2003 :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir ! ! ! Et pour Draco, et bien… Faudra attendre le prochain chapitre ! Lol ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Stellmaria :** Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère qui en est de même pour ce chapitre ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Kloona Patmol :** C'est pas grave que tu sois en retard ! Privée de net ? ? ? Mais c'est horrible ! ! ! Abominable ! ! ! Comment as-tu pu survivre ?

Comme tu as pu le lire, Hermione s'est rendue compte de ce qu'à fait Draco pour elle. Pour leur relation… ben… Je peux rien dire sinon y a plus de suspens ! Et toutes tes interrogations trouverons des réponses dans les futurs chapitres ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçu ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Mélou :** Contente de savoir que ça te plaît ! Et j'espère que tu as apprécié cette suite ! Pour informations, je poste toutes les deux semaines, les mercredis. Voilà ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Elissia pour le review du chapitre 11 :** Merci pour ton review ! ça s'arrange, les problèmes d'ordi ? Je compatit car je sais que c'est vraiment chiant… Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

Re-gros bisous,

Re-Ambrazka.


	16. Le problème prit dans l'autre sens

**N.d.A :** Coucou tout le monde ! Bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder, car je n'ai VRAIMENT pas beaucoup de temps… C'était déjà la galère pour écrire ce chapitre (je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite, d'ailleurs, mais je n'ai plus le temps de le modifier) et la reprise des cours m'a mis le morale à zéro… Enfin… Et, pendant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas eut le temps de faire une correction d'orthographe en bonne et due forme, je m'excuse donc d'avance pour les désagréments occasionnés… Mais malgré tout ceci, j'espère que vous ferez une bonne lecture !

**RAR : **Je suis absolument navrée de devoir vous dire ça, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de vous répondre personnellement pour ce chapitre… Ne m'en veuillez pas, mais pleins de choses se sont produites que je n'attendais vraiment pas et du coup je me suis retrouvée coincée niveau temps… Et les profs qui nous ont donné des tonnes de boulot n'arrangent rien… Bref, je ne suis pas là pour vous bassiner avec mes problèmes persos, mais pour vous **remercier infiniment pour tous vos messages qui, comme d'habitude, m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Je vous adore !!!**

**Un immense merci à : Piper2003 **(Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !)**, Alpo** (Sauver Draco, ça oui, mais réduire en charpie les deux autres… désolée, mais va encore falloir attendre un peu, histoire qu'ils aient une fin un peu plus… comment dirais-je… tragique ! Big bisous !) **U.S Hermy** (Tu sais, le problème, avec moi, c'est quand je commence à écrire, je n'ai absolument aucune idée du contenu du chapitre… C'est un peu comme la roulette russe… J'ai une petite idée au départ, et puis ça évolue jusqu'à devenir complètement autre chose. Alors tu vois, à la fin de chaque chapitre, je ne suis pas plus avancée que vous, pauvres lecteurs (lol!), car je ne sais pas ce que je vais mettre dans le suivant avant de l'avoir écrit ! Et tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour les conneries… Je suis pas beaucoup mieux, quand je m'y met, mais là, c'est une catastrophe, je n'ai même pas le temps de faire une relecture, alors me laisser embarquer dans mon flot de conneries habituelles, je peux pas me le permettre… Big bisous !) **Dragonia** (sadique, moi ? "regard innocent" Meuh non ! Quelle idée ! Lol ! Merci pour tes compliments !) **Beru ou bloub** (le jour où des épées tirerons des flèches, j'irais me faire moine bouddhiste ! Lol ! Ben, elles se transforment en guerrières, pardi ! (désolée pour mes petit délires…) et ta remarque sur la réplique est fascinante, et je vais creuser le sujet… Il faut que je trouve à qui elles pourraient bien la dire ! Lol ! Big bisous !) **Zeeve Lelula** (si jamais tu veux savoir la fréquence à laquelle je poste, c'est un mercredi sur deux ! Comme ça, t'as plus besoin de te torturer pour savoir quand sera le prochain chapitre ! Merci pour les compliments et big bisous !) **Serpentis-draco, Taz** (désolée de te dire que la méga baston, je voulais à la base l'écrire, mais, comme je l'ai dit, il y a eut plusieurs choses que je n'avaient pas prévu qui m'ont empêcher d'écrire comme je le voulais et j'ai donc du simplifier… Mais je te promet que je vais m'arranger pour que ça bastonne très bientôt ! Encore désolée, mais je n'ai pas eut le choix… Ou alors je n'aurai jamais posté à temps et comme j'ai promis, je ne me défile pas ! Big bisous !) **Angie Black** (Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ils m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir !!! Gros bisous !) **Marie Potter, Langedesenfers, Britany LovArt et Jun Rogue** (j'espère que quand tu lira ces lignes, tu aura déjà eut mon mail ! Big bisous !)

**Seizième chapitre : Le problème prit dans l'autre sens**

Sitôt l'ouverture des entrailles du manoir effectuée, un brouhaha étouffé en vint, accompagné par des bruits de pas précipités. Les trois filles se plaquèrent contre les parois, disparaissant dans l'obscurité de la nuit, et virent émerger un groupe d'une dizaine de mangemorts masqués. Elles profitèrent de la confusion pour se faufiler dans l'escalier qui plongeait vers les cachots. Les lourdes pierres se refermèrent sur les ordres aboyés dans le but de mettre la main sur les intrus, et l'obscurité devint impénétrable. Une longue descente commença et, à leur plus grande surprise, aucun serviteur du Lord ne les croisa. Certainement que les chiens de gades n'étaient que la misérable troupe actuellement en train de fouiller le manoir désert…

De faibles lueurs vacillantes finirent par piqueter un couloir exigu avant de baigner de leurs flammes tremblotantes une vaste salle à l'aspect froid. Chaque mur était lisse, terne et d'un brun maladif, donnant au sol mal dallé un souffle de vieillesse malsaine. Une grande arche de pierre polie surplombait la coupure sur un nouveau boyau et s'ornait d'une sculpture de basilique qui, à l'image des peintures vivantes dans leur cadre, ondulait souplement le long de l'arche. Un frisson parcouru l'échine des trois jeunes filles qui observaient d'un œil noir les lieux. Hermione, une expression résolue peinte sur le visage, s'apprêtait à s'engager dans le couloir lorsque Kitiara la retint.

- Avant de nous lancer dans la gueule du loup, je voudrais mettre au clair un point : je ne veux pas de massacre, fit-elle en appuyant les derniers mots.

- On ne va pas les remettre à leur place ?s'indigna Ginny.

- Ils nous ont battu à plates coutures lorsque nous nous trouvions sur notre terrain, rappela Kit, alors je doute que ce soit une très ingénieuse idée de jouer les têtes brûlées alors qu'ils sont sur le leur.

- Mais maintenant nous sommes plus puissantes ! s'obstina la Weasley.

- Nous sommes dans le repère de Lord Voldemort ! siffla Kitiara. Nous libérons Draco sans attirer trop l'attention et repartons le plus rapidement possible. C'est un ordre, ajouta-t-elle avant que Ginny ne puisse protester.

La rouquine jeta un regard noir à son amie et claqua le sol en direction du boyau, Hermione et Kitiara sur les talons. Á peine quelques mètres plus loin, elles perçurent des voix qui venaient dans leur direction. Toujours vexée, Ginny croisa les bras et se mura dans le silence, signifiant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas prête à aider pour trouver une porte de sortie.

- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama dans un murmure Hermione tandis que les voix se rapprochaient dangereusement. On pourrait utiliser le sort de toile d'araignée, le même qu'on a jeté devant la tour des Poufsouffles !

- Et ils sauront exactement où nous trouver, railla Kit en frappant discrètement des mains.

- Débrouilles-toi, puisque c'est comme ça ! fit la préfète avec mauvaise humeur en rejoignant Ginny dans sa protestation muette.

- Parfaitement, je vais m'en sortire seule, assura Kit un peu trop vigoureusement. Il suffit de… On n'a qu'à… Peut-être même si… Ou alors… Heu…

- Tu peux le faire ! encouragèrent, moqueuses, les deux autres.

- Oh ! ça va, hein !

Mais les voix étaient désormais beaucoup trop proche pour ne pas s'en inquiéter. Très rapidement, Kitiara entraîna ses amies à nouveau dans la salle vide et leur exposa une idée :

- Il faut créer la confusion. Pour cela, il faut que l'un des mangemorts utilise un sort à l'instant exact ou l'une d'entre nous jettera le maléfice de la toile. Ainsi, lorsque les troupes accoutreront, il pourra leur assurer que c'est lui qui a fait usage de la magie. Vous me suivez ?

- Oui, mais comment faire pour qu'il lance un sort ? objecta Hermione, pour l'instant plus préoccupée par le danger immédiat que par sa rancune.

- On doit lui faire peur… souffla Kit avec une expression de conspiratrice.

Sur ces mots, elle arracha du sol une petite pierre mal fixée et en testa le poids. Apparemment convaincue, la jeune fille s'approcha de l'arche de pierre et entreprit de s'y percher dans une situation précaire.

- Vous montez ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

Les deux filles obtempérèrent de mauvaise grâce et se retrouvèrent bientôt confinées sur l'arche d'une largeur très minimisante.

- Tiens-toi prête, conseilla Kit à Hermione, qui était la plus proche du couloir.

La jeune fille acquiesça et tordit le cou pour apercevoir trois silhouettes noires qui se glissaient dans la lumière. Kitiara attendit qu'ils aient rejoint le centre de la salle, chuchotant des paroles inaudibles sur un ton surexcité, puis empoigna fermement sa pierre et la jeta dans un tir précis dans l'obscurité du boyau sur lequel donnaient les escaliers. Au même instant que les trois mangemorts sortaient leurs baguettes pour hurler des "_STUPEFIX"_, Hermione, le plus rapidement possible, réintégra ses pouvoirs magiques, lança un "_ARANEUM_" sur le plafond voulu et abandonna son apparence. Les trois filles plongèrent instantanément dans l'obscurité protectrice, et les mangemorts qui accoururent ne furent pas en mesure de les identifier.

Conduisant l'évolution, Hermione appliquait précautionneusement sa baguette enroulée de filaments collants sur la pierre de manière à tisser une toile la plus fournie possible. Le couloir était long et froid, et chaque nouvel effort arrachait aux filles de grimaces de douleur car avancer la tête en bas pouvait s'avérer dérangeant. Plusieurs autres personnages encagoulés passèrent en dessous sans avoir la moindre idée de leur présence, et elles reconnurent même Malfoy senior occupés à bramer des ordres fleuris d'insultes et de menaces aux malheureux qui ne seraient à la hauteur. Hermione et Kitiara durent redoubler de soin pour éviter qu'une Ginny absolument furieuse ne tombe sur lui. La noirceur environnante battu enfin la retraite, mais ce ne fut que pour éclairer un carrefour dont quatre ouvertures replongeaient dans les ténèbres, prenant une direction différente.

Un rire démoniaque emplit les lieux, et le sang des filles se glaça. C'était le rire de Bellatrix. Un rire de satisfaction. Un rire qui se nourrissait de souffrance… Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsque des images de Draco s'imposèrent à elle et une vague de haine la submergea. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait put esquisser un geste, la main de Kit se referma sur son bras et l'obligea à détourner son attention.

- On ne doit surtout pas se précipiter, chuchota la jeune fille.

- Je le sais bien, rétorqua Hermione de mauvaise grâce.

- Alors écoutez moi attentivement : peu importe dans combien de temps on le trouvera, ni dans quel état il sera, car nous devons avant tout faire passer la discrétion. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, si nous voulons espérer sortir tous vivant d'ici, on ne doit pas attirer l'attention, intima avec véhémence Kit. Croyez moi, je ne rêve que de faire payer à ces monstres leurs crimes… Seulement ce n'est pas possible aujourd'hui. Pas dans leur repère. Bellatrix ne doit pas nous voir, quoi qu'il arrive. Comprit ?

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard mélangé de surprise et de déception, puis hochèrent lentement la tête. Sur ce, deux mangemorts accoururent au centre du croisement à pas précipités. D'après leur respiration brûlantes et saccadées, ils avaient du courir.

- Vraiment… incroyable… personne… nulle part… haleta l'un d'entre eux.

- Pas d'importance, répondit l'autre, le mains sur les genoux, courbé en deux. Ceux qui sont ici… n'ont aucune chance d'en ressortire vivants.

Un nouveau rire s'éleva, et c'était comme si Bellatrix s'était tenue à quelques pas de là en hurlant de satisfaction. Avec une mine lugubre, le premier mangemort s'avança vers l'une des ouverture et y plongea les yeux. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il se détourna comme si cette vision était particulièrement douloureuse.

- Pauvre gosse, quand même, fit-il d'un ton navré. Le premier à être livré à Bellatrix sans restriction depuis qu'elle est sortie…

- Ah ça ! approuva l'autre. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à sa place. Mais bon, il l'a bien cherché, aussi.

Les deux homme encagoulée conservaient une pointe d'essoufflement dans la voix, cependant ils repartirent au petit trot tandis qu'une dernière phrase flottait dans leur sillage :

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle a fait aux Londubat…?

Le cerveau d'Hermione se mit à fonctionner à tout allure en entendant ce dernier nom, mais avant qu'elle n'ait put faire une quelconque remarque, Ginny la pressait d'avancer dans la direction qu'avait laissé supposer l'homme.

Résignée à remettre à plus tard les réflexions d'ordre logique, elle reprit sa fastidieuse tâche, les oreilles bourdonnant du sang qui lui montait à la tête. Le problème du chemin ne se posa pas lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au prochain croisement, ni pour les trois suivant d'ailleurs, car les éclats de la voix de cette odieuse femme devenaient si clair qu'il était possibles de les suivre à la trace. Plus les filles se rapprochaient du but, plus les mangemorts qui en venaient semblait s'éloigner rapidement dans la direction opposée, terrifiés. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait ou pas être rassurée par le silence absolu de Draco, qu'on n'entendait jamais pousser une plainte déchirante devant les abominations qu'il devait subir, mais finalement la panique prit le dessus quand la jeune fille remarqua que les filaments collants de sa baguette diminuaient de façon alarmante. Dans un souffle, elle en fit par à Kit qui manifesta une légère anxiété tout en lui demandant de continuer le plus loin possible.

Bientôt, elles arrivèrent à un scindement du boyau qu'elles empruntaient, et surent avec certitude que la pièce, ou peu importe l'endroit, où se trouvait Draco était très proche. En reconnaissant Macnair qui faisait nerveusement les cents en travers d'une ouverture dans la roche, Hermione eut à nouveau un mélange de sentiments. Effectivement, malgré la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour ce bourreau sans cœur, un vague soulagement malsain se répandit en elle lorsqu'elle vit cette figure connue, car le peu de mangemorts, Malfoy mis à part, dont elle savait ou se doutait de l'identité avaient pour l'instant briller par leur absence. Un nouveau rire s'éleva et Macnair fit un bond, les doigts pianotant nerveusement sur sa baguette prête à l'usage. Dans un autre volte-face, il porta sa main libre à sa bouche et entreprit de se ronger consciencieusement les ongles, imitant à la perfection une attitude propre à ce traître de Pettigrow.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien mettre cette brute dans un tel état, mais elle se persuada bien vite qu'elle préférait l'ignorer… Quelques mètres plus loin, plus aucun filament ne s'enroulait autour de sa baguette.

- Il faut descendre, dit-elle alors.

Kitiara, qui fermait la "marche", jeta un coup d'œil anxieux en direction du mangemort en faction puis acquiesça. Souplement, elles atterrirent au sol en ne soulevant guère plus qu'un léger nuage de poussière. Un peu plus loin, les filles virent une porte en fer lardée de pics menaçant se découper dans le fond du cul-de-sac. Juste derrière, la voix de Bellatrix jubilait :

- Tu as mal, hein ? Pas encore assez… Je veux t'entendre supplier, tu m'entends ? SUPPLIER !

Un nouvel éclat de rire se répercuta le long des murs et on entendit un craquement vraiment très sinistre. Affolée, Hermione se retint à grande peine de se jeter sur la porte et de l'ouvrir pour faire cesser ces immondices.

- Nous allons repartir comme nous sommes venues, fit-elle en se retournant vers les deux autres, dont les visages avaient prit une teinte de cendre. Kit ?

- Quoi ? Heu… Oui. C'est une excellente idée. Mais le maléfice est épuisé…

Elle montra la baguette d'Hermione.

- Je crois… commença cette dernière en marquant une hésitation. Je crois que je peux le relancer, et vous aussi, d'ailleurs, sans trop de risques…

- Explique-toi, demanda Kitiara, apparemment intéressée.

- Et bien… In me semble que nous pouvons jeter rapidement les sortilèges et disparaître au plafond avec que Macnair – c'est la brute là-bas- n'arrive à notre hauteur. Il a l'air terrifié et, même si je ne pense pas que Bellatrix soit entièrement fautive, ça m'étonnerait qu'il la dérange pour lui demander si c'est elle qui a utilisé ainsi la magie, et une fois qu'il aura constaté par lui-même qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal, il repartira avec quelques interrogations supplémentaires, mais c'est tout.

- Je marche, annonça Ginny après avoir réfléchit au problème.

- C'est d'accord, poursuivit Kit. Quand tu veux.

La préfète tria encore une fois les données qu'elle avait, mais ne trouva pas de solution plus brillante. Le signal fut donc donné et, deux secondes plus tard, les trois filles se retrouvèrent au plafond. Comme prévu, Macnair déboula presque instantanément et se figea, les sens aux aguets. Il scruta les alentours, les yeux plissés, et entama un mouvement pour lever les yeux. Une sueur froide se répandit depuis l'estomac d'Hermione tandis qu'elle le voyait faire et, soudainement, un nouveau rire éclata. Un peu comme s'il avait prit une douche froide, le mangemort sursauta vivement en reportant son attention sur la porte. Il avança la main, hésita un instant, puis la laissa tomber dans un soupire et repartit par où il était venu, jetant un regard furibond à la porte. Le même murmure de soulagement s'échappa des trois filles et leurs muscles tendus par l'angoisse se dénouèrent.

- On fait quoi, maintenant ? questionna Ginny.

- Nous allons redescendre, en premier lieu, parce qu'avoir la tête en bas commence à ma chauffer les oreilles, répondit Kit en s'exécutant, suivie des deux autres. Puis, reprit-elle une fois assurée que Macnair ne revenait pas, nous allons ouvrir discrètement et la stupefixier avant qu'elle ne nous remarque.

- C'est un bon plan, sourit Hermione, plus pour dissiper ses angoisses qu'autre chose. Et qui est l'heureux élu pour ouvrire ?

- Toi, bien entendu !

Cette fois-ci, les entrailles de la Gryffondor se liquéfièrent.

- Comment peut-on être sûr que ce type ne reviendra pas ? souligna tout à coup Ginny.

- Il a conclut qu'il n'y avait aucune anormalité, tout à l'heure.

La Weasley sembla sceptique, mais un autre craquement bien trop fort à son goût la dissuada de protester. N'ayant plus le choix, Hermione se rapprocha du battant et posa une main tremblante sur la poignée. Doucement, très doucement, elle fit tourner la porte sur ses gonds qui, fort heureusement, n'émirent aucune protestation. Elle passa bientôt un œil dans l'ouverture qui apparaissait déjà et ce fut tout son corps qui se glaça d'horreur.

Habillée d'une somptueuse robe vert, ses long cheveux d'ébène flottant sur reins, tournée face à l'intérieure de la pièce, Bellatrix dominait de toute sa cruauté un corps attaché sur une chaise, misérablement, duquel giclaient des jets de sang et dont les différentes parties de l'anatomie formaient des angles à faire froid dans le dos. Les vêtements de la victime étaient devenus des haillons rouge dégoulinants et Hermione n'aurait put dire si elle le connaissait ou non si la jeune fille n'avait aperçu, dans cette scène d'horreur, un éclat gris métallique, fort et arrogant : c'était Draco Malfoy.

**N.d.A :** Et voilà ! Encore une fois, je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes et pour ce chapitre court… Mais j'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.


	17. Note de l'auteur

Note de l'auteur 

****

Je suis absolument désolée, mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que je n'ai pas respecté les délais, et j'en suis vraiment désolée… Mon ordinateur m'a lâché, ainsi que tout ce qui s'y rapportait, et une grande partie de mes documents ont été effacés, c'est donc pour ça que je n'ai pas pu prévenir. Ensuite, une fois tout rentré dans l'ordre, le blanc total. Impossible d'avoir de l'inspiration pour cette fic… (surtout que le chapitre que j'avais pratiquement terminé s'est envolé lors de mon problème informatique…) Comme je n'avais pas envie de mettre une note à la place d'un chapitre, je me suis abstenue dans l'espoir que ma muse vienne me visiter… Malheureusement, elle semble être partie aux Caraïbes car je suis bien obligée de vous prévenir que le chapitre ne viendra pas tout de suite… Vous avez amplement le droit de m'étrangler, de me massacrer, et même d'être très fâchés, et j'en suis navrée. Tout de fois, je N'ABONDONNE PAS cette fic, mais j'attends simplement d'écrire quelque chose qui vaille la peine car, ces derniers temps, ce n'était pas très brillant, et je n'ai pas envie de vous faire perdre votre temps… Je ferais donc de mon mieux.

Voilà !

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop…

Encore désolée,

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.


End file.
